Invasion
by Unshadowed Heart
Summary: Little Russia gets lost, and when he tries to find his way back home he gets found by a certain empire with rather impure intentions towards him. Rape/noncon, kidnap, 'invasion', shota, all the good stuff
1. Chapter 1

**Opening Statements:** THIS WAS SO MUCH DAMN FUN TO WRITE. I know that it shouldn't be that fun. But it is. THIS IS WHAT I DO WHEN I'M SUPPOSED TO BE WRITING LiS AND REQUESTS LOL. This is an RP between me and Princess Darkcloud on Skype that we got all nice and pretty for you guys to read. So read. ***pewf***

**Summary:** Little Russia gets lost, and when he tries to find his way back home he gets found by a certain empire with rather impure intentions towards him. Rape/noncon, kidnap, 'invasion', shota, all the good stuff

**Disclaimer:** We own nothing o3o

**WARNING:** Hardcore yaoi, shota, rape/noncon, kidnap, historical invasion

_Italics_=Speaking in Russian ***too lazy to put translations***

影ちゃん

Russia watched his breath crystallize in front of him as he hugged himself and rubbed at his clothed arms to try and create friction and warmth. He cursed under his breath, trudging through the snow and trying to keep warm. He had wandered too far away from his sister again... He always managed to get back though, so he figured this time would be no different.

What the young lad didn't know was that he wasn't on his lonesome, as he'd once feared. There was a dangerously powerful aura that was seeping through the atmosphere about him. Mongolian Empire was standing behind a tree, his fingers digging into the bark as he watched Russia trudge through the snow, his grip grew tighter the longer he watched. "You should be more aware of your surroundings, Russia-chan~"

Little Russia cursed again, slowing his walking and looking around. He didn't want to stop moving for fear of hypothermia (he had seen people freeze and die in just minutes if they stopped moving in the snow), but he was afraid to get lost even further. He bit his lip and turned around, thinking of going to other way.

Mongolian Empire quickly shifted so he was completely concealed behind the tree. He hadn't expected Russia to turn around so suddenly. He was afraid that Russia had spotted him, but as he heard the crunch of snow beneath old, worn boots slowly approach his tree, he began to grin maniacally, trying not to jump out of his hiding spot prematurely.

Sighing, Russia stopped, shivering. He didn't want to be out all alone like this. He wanted his sisters...

As soon as Russia's back was to him once again, Mongolian Empire slipped out from behind his tree, stepping in premade footsteps. He slipped his arms around the much smaller set of shoulders, startling the poor boy halfway out of his mind. "You seem to be lost, Russia-chan. Let me guide you back to my place."

Russia jumped, stepping forward and turning around to look at the empire, so surprised he fell back on his ass. He grimaced, knowing that eventually the snow would melt on his body and they would get wet, speeding up his risk of hypothermia. "_Wh-what_?"

"Oh my, did I startle you?" Mongolian Empire reached down and offers the startled youth a hand. He could see the mixture of fear and confusion in those indigo eyes. "We should really get you warm, we wouldn't want you getting ill...or dying out here." His gentlemanly mask was held together with a veil of impure intentions.

"_I don't understand you_," Russia stated bluntly in Russian, pouting childishly and getting up, brushing the snow off his trousers as best he could. He had no idea what this man was saying, so he must be from another country.

Mongolian Empire ran a finger down a malnourished cheek. "You're quite thin, and being out in this cold too long without a proper coat could kill you." He leaned in close, "We wouldn't want that, would we?"

"_I don't understand you_," Russia repeated, stepping back. He touched his cheek. He wasn't fat at all, but he definitely wasn't thin. He had a bit of meat on his bones, which was more than he could say for his playmates back home. As it was he still had baby cheeks. Was that what the man was trying to say. "_I'm lost, can you help_?" he asked, looking up innocently.

"Oh dear, you don't understand me." Mongolian Empire sighed before pulling a reassuring smile. He gestured for Russia to follow him and began to walk away, turning back and smiling again, motioning for Russia to follow.

Little Russia frowned, but knew if he didn't start moving that he would freeze to death. He ran to catch up with the man, reaching up to clutch at his coat. "_Who are you_?" he asked, holding onto the man's coat in order not to fall behind. Following a stranger was better than freezing to death outside with General Winter.

Mongolian Empire took the hand that was clinging to his coat in his own. "My name is Mongolian Empire. Now, let's go to my house and get you warmed up."

"Mongolian Empire?" Russia said, tongue feeling thick with the Mongolian words. He didn't know any other languages, only his own. And a little of his little sister's, but she mostly spoke his language too. He didn't like the feeling of the words on his tongue. He hoped he didn't have to speak it again...

Mongolian Empire looked down at the adorable, yet unhappy face. He pulled Russia along, quite eager to get home. "We're almost there, dear Russia-chan"

Russia pouted but let the man lead him along. He was tired and cold and he just wanted to be warm. If he rested safely then he was sure he could get General Winter to show me the way home later.

After trudging a ways, they finally make it to Mongolian Empire's house. "Here we are, now let's get you inside." He pulled Russia along, his gentlemanly grin slipping into a smirk for a moment before he restored it.

Russia looked at the house, frowning. It was bigger than his. He looked around as he was dragged inside and the door was shut behind them. He looked up to Mongolian Empire, staying quiet since speaking wouldn't help much.

Mongolian Empire gestured towards the blazing fireplace as he went into the kitchen, demanding that warm food be brought out immediately. He sat down on the couch next little Russia, an arm on the couch behind the boy. He looks down at him, his cat like grin sneaking onto his face.

Russia shifted awkwardly as Mongolian Empire sat beside him. He slid onto the floor in front of the fire and took off his coat, laying it down beside the fireplace and holding his hands to warm them.

Mongolian Empire frowned, displeased with Russia's avoidance. "Get up off that filthy ground." He pulled Russia back onto the couch forcefully by the arm, his gentlemanly charade beginning to deteriorate as his patience with the boy grows thin.

"_Please don't touch me..._" Russia replied, pushing away the empire's arm. He wanted to be close to the fire and be warm, not on the couch next to a man he hardly knew...

Mongolian Empire pulled Russia in close, holding him tightly in his lap as he spit out his words, irritation mounting, "you better be careful with your words, child. My patience has a limit."

"_Leave me alone_," Russia replied, getting increasingly nervous. He tried to squirm out of Mongolian Empire's lap, anything to just get away from him.

Mongolian Empire ran a hand up the front of Russia's shirt, licking the outer shell of the frightened child's ear. "You're not going anywhere."

Russia whimpered, pushing at the empire's hand. "_No! Stop, n-no..._"

"The more you struggle, the more it'll hurt." He ran his other hand up the inside of Russia's thigh, gently massaging the muscle right next to the groin, teasing the poor child.

"_No_!" Russia shoved Mongolian Empire's hand away and managed to get out of his grip just enough to dive to the floor to get to his coat where he had his hunting knife. If he could just get that then he could fight his way away from the empire.

The empire, quick on his feet, dived down after Russia, pinning his wrists to the floor, body flush on top of Russia's. "Don't even think about it." He grinded against Russia's ass. "I told you, resisting will only hurt you more." He gripped Russia's wrists tighter, biting Russia's neck, leaving a dark red mark.

"_Stop_!" Russia shouted, struggling as hard as he could. Since he had no idea what Mongolian Empire was saying he couldn't necessarily heed his warnings. "_Let me go_!" He struggled harder, trying to break free of the empire's grip.

"I said," he picked Russia up by the waist and threw him onto his back, pinning him down by his chest, "don't _move_!" He undid his belt and tied Russia's wrists together. "Let me try it in your language. 'Ne dvigaĭtesʹ'!"

Russia had clearly understood that, but it only encouraged him to fight and struggle harder. "_No! Let me go_!" he repeated, kicking Mongolian Empire in the leg.

"Ow! You little shit!" Mongolian Empire angrily spread Russia's legs, kneeling between them. "You really wanna get hurt that bad? Fine, I'll show you pain." He bit into Russia's shoulder, breaking skin and leaving what would become an ugly, dark bruise. "Do you understand? Pain. 'Bol''." He ripped open Russia's shirt and ran his hands over the milky white skin. "Beautiful, pure skin." He smiled animalistically, "And I get to be the one to taint it." He ran his tongue over his lips, barely able to contain himself.

Tears began streaming down Russia cheeks as he struggled harder. He didn't care that there would be pain, his instincts told him to fight as hard as he could and run away as fast as he could. "_No_!" he cried, violet eyes wide with terror.

"Oh dear, if you look at me like that, I won't be able to restrain myself." Mongolian Empire pulled Russia up into a sitting position so he's now straddling Mongolian Empire. Mongolian's bulge is pressing against Russia's virgin ass, grinding against Russia, kissing the tears as they fall from the big, purple eyes.

"_No_..." Russia sobbed, weakly trying to push the empire away, turning away as he felt something large pressing against his behind. "_Wh-what_...?" his eyes went wide again. He wasn't naive, he knew what that was.

"You're finally beginning to submit." Mongolian Empire placed his large hand on the back of Russia's head, bringing their lips together in a one-sided kiss. He gripped Russia's jaw, forcing the boy's moth open so he can slip his tongue inside. His other hand slipped into the back of the boy's pants, massaging the young ass.

Russia whimpered and promptly bit down on Mongolian Empire's tongue, struggling once more as he felt the empire's hand on his behind.

Mongolian Empire withdrew his now bleeding tongue. "You fucker." He flipped Russia back over so he's on his hands and knees, tightening the belt around Russia's wrists. "I'll teach you to disobey me." He pulled down Russia's pants and bit on the soft flesh of the milky white cheek, leaving teeth marks behind.

Russia cried out as he felt Mongolian Empire's teeth on his ass, leaving him to struggle helplessly and try to kick back against the empire, hoping he could hit him in the balls, or at least somewhere vital. He felt his shoe connect with something, but he could tell it was too high to be Mongolian Empire's vital regions.

"You've exhausted my patience. I won't hold back any longer." He reached around and shoved two of his fingers into Russia's mouth. "If you dare bite, I'll do this dry. Ya sdelayu yemu vysohnutʹ."

Russia sobbed, shakily beginning to suck on the other's fingers as he heard the warning. He whimpered and cried, running his tongue over the empire's fingers over and over to wet them so that they would slide in easier. He knew what was going to happen, he wasn't as naive as people liked to think.

"Nnn, that's a good boy." Mongolian Empire grinded against Russia, his level of arousal rising. "You'll have to use that naughty mouth again on something a bit...bigger, soon enough." He laughed cruelly as he watched the boy tremble beneath him.

Russia shut his eyes as he sucked on the Mongol's fingers, just trying to block out everything he said. He would gladly choose freezing outside with General Winter than having _this_ happen to him.

"_Good boy_, _naughty boy_," Mongolian Empire whispered huskily in Russian in Russia's ear. He pulled his fingers from Russia's mouth and brought them back by his ass. He inserted one finger, twisting and thrusting roughly into the tight orifice.

Russia cried out as the finger was pushed into him, whimpering and tensing tightly around it, only making it hurt further. "_St-stop_," he managed to get through his crying, sobbing tiredly as his body shook violently.

"Ohh, I want to be inside you so badly." He unfastened his pants as he inserted another finger. He began to stroke his length, moaning as he listened to Russia's cries of pain. He twisted his fingers violently, searching for that spot inside the boy.

Russia cried harder, crying out as he felt Mongolian Empire's fingers twisting inside him, only serving to make it more painful. It was only once they pressed against a spot inside him that made him see stars and gasp did he stop his shaking.

"Oh, you liked that didn't you? Perverted little boy." He pulled his fingers out and turned Russia around. He held Russia's face, giving him a dirty, searing kiss, massaging their tongues together, enjoying the taste of the young country.

Russia promptly bit down on Mongolian Empire's tongue again, spitting in his face angrily, tears still streaming down his cheeks. "_Eat shit_," he hissed, violet eyes narrowing down to little amethyst slits.

Mongolian Empire wiped the spit off of his face, then using that same, spit-covered hand he hit Russia across the face, sending the boy to the ground. He took a fist full of the silvery hair and pulled Russia's face towards his engorged member, glaring at the child. "Bite and you die."

Russia cried out as he was struck, trying to just curl up and protect himself, only to be pulled back. "_No_," he sobbed, turning his head away and sobbing loudly.

Mongolian Empire brought Russia's face down to his swollen dick, smearing precum across Russia's lips. He repeated himself in Russian this time, "_bite and you die_."

Russia sobbed and opened his mouth, allowing the empire's member to slide into his mouth. He hated the taste, it tasted like salt and musk, definitely not something he wanted to taste on a regular basis.

"Ohhh...yes..." Mongolian Empire slid his hand behind Russia's head, forcing himself deeper into Russia's mouth. He smiled when he saw the child choke on his hard cock.

Russia choked, pulling off to try and cough only to be forced back onto the Mongol's cock. He sobbed and swallowed around Mongolian Empire's member, tears coming down harder.

Mongolian Empire shuddered when he felt the muscles in Russia's throat contract. He began thrusting slowly into Russia's mouth, gripping his head with both hands.

Russia cried out in pain, sobbing around Mongolian Empire's cock. He ended up clenching his jaw, his teeth grazing against the empire's shaft.

"Shit!" Mongolian Empire pulled out and violently slapped Russia across the face. "You just don't learn." He dragged Russia by the his hair back towards him, his swollen member, deep in color, tapping against the bite mark he'd left on his ass earlier. "It's about time I punish you." He spread Russia's cheeks and rubbed his leaking cock against the twitching hole.

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it was an accident_!" Russia sobbed, tears coming down even harder. "_I'm sorry_!"

Mongolian empire chuckled as he heard Russia's desperate cries. He pushed against the protesting ring of muscle. He got the head inside and moaned with pleasure at the tightness.

Russia screamed in pain as he was penetrated. He cried harder, sobbing and burying his face into his scarf in desperation. "_No_..." he sobbed weakly into his scarf, "_st-stop_..."

Mongolian Empire pulled Russia's hips backwards, but could only get about halfway inside, the tightness of Russia's virgin ass keeping him from sheathing his entire length. He pulled out and thrust in with more force, trying to force his way inside. "So...tight...nngh..."

Russia screamed once more, sobbing louder, another scream leaving him. He went limp, ass in the air, hardly able to even stay conscious with how much pain he was in. "_It hurts, please stop_!"

"Oh no, I can't have you passing out on me." Mongolian Empire pulled out, picking Russia up and setting him on his lap, their chests facing each other. He positioned himself and reentered the small Russian, thrusting slow and shallow. "Let try this again. If you bite me a third time, I'll fuck you till your ass turns to shreds." He licked Russia's lips, seeing if the boy will willingly open his mouth this time.

Russia sobbed and shook his head, crying and trying to avoid the Mongol's attempts to kiss him. He screamed and sobbed, shaking violently. "_No_!"

"Come," Mongolian Empire thrusted into Russia violently, "on! You can enjoy this too if you submit." He turned Russia's head back to face him. "_Which will it be_?"

Russia screamed again, sobbing, shaking his head. He hardly even registered the words despite how they had been in Russian. He sniffled and sobbed again, burying his face in his scarf and just trying to imagine himself somewhere else. Like a field of sunflowers.

Mongolian Empire grabbed Russia's hair and yanked his head back. He licked up Russia's neck, biting and leaving bloody little marks. "Very well." He placed his other hand on Russia's hip as he picked up his pace, still only going in about half way.

Russia screamed again, crying out and yelping as his neck was bitten and nipped. "_No, no, please, stop_!" he cried, trying to awkwardly push against Mongolian Empire's chest with his bound hands.

"If only you'd cooperated." Mongolian Empire's cock grew harder as he listened to Russia's pained cries. He laid Russia down on his back, pushing his legs up and back so his ass is in the air, thrusting hard and rough until he was finally able to fully sheath himself "Ahh~ so good..."

Russia sobbed and closed his eyes, whimpering softly as the pain persisted. He tried to imagine himself elsewhere. Anywhere else. Somewhere where he was safe and not in pain.

Mongolian Empire slammed into Russia, leaning in close and licking the side of his face. "You can't escape me." Mongolian Empire's movements became rougher and less rhythmic as he got closer to orgasm, relishing in the sounds of the suffering child.

"_No_," Russia sobbed, giving a weak cry as his eyes rolled back in his head, Mongolian Empire's cock striking that one spot inside him that had been prodded before. He gasped, tears stemming some as he looked down to find his small prick growing hard from the stimulation.

"Ahh, there it is." Mongolian Empire drove into Russia harder, hitting that spot again and again, reaching down to stroke the young boy's small cock. "Let me see the pleasure on your face..."

Russia moaned, eyes rolling back in his head once more. The tears had stopped, leaving him humiliated. Why was it feeling good all of the sudden? He didn't want to know, he only shook his head and tried to force out some more tears to make it seem like he still hated it. And he did. But his body had other thoughts.

Mongolian Empire noticed the sudden change in the boy's attitude. "You dirty little boy." The older country shifted positions again, sitting with his back against the long abandoned sofa, both of his hands on Russia's hips as he straddled his rapist. "If you want to feel good," he chuckled, "you'll have to work for it."

Russia didn't know what Mongolian Empire was saying, but he could read the body language and the position. "_No_," he whimpered, shaking his head and pushing his bound hands against the empire's chest, tears streaking down his cheeks once more.

Mongolian empire rolled his hips up, rubbing against that spot inside of Russia. He gently rubbed his finger across Russia's prepubescent slit. "Don't lie. I know you're enjoying this." He smirked wickedly.

Russia mewled as his small cock was touched. He sobbed and shook his head. "_No, no_," replied hysterically, crying and sniffling.

Mongolian Empire was starting to lose his patience again. "We can wait here all day." He stopped touching Russia all together.

Russia sniffled, awkwardly rocking his hips a little, a shiver of pain mixed pleasure shooting up his spine. He whimpered quietly, bottom lip trembling as he pushed against Mongolian Empire's chest for some sort of leverage.

"Nnn...that's a good boy." Mongolian Empire ran a hand through Russia's hair, rewarding Russia's movements with a stroke to his member. "C'mon, Russia-chan, you can do better than that."

Russia whimpered, sniffling once more and lifting himself halfway off of Mongolian Empire's cock before dropping back down, crying out as the friction burned his insides. His tears flowed faster, shaking his head. It didn't feel good anymore...

Mongolian Empire noticed that the pleasure had gone from the child's face. He shifted the angle, making sure he would rub against that special spot with every thrust. "What's wrong? Not liking this anymore now that you're impaling yourself, eh?"

Russia shook his head despite not being able to understand Mongolian Empire's words. He shook violently, crying out as his sweet spot was struck once more. "_No_..." he whimpered, leaning forward, exhausted by the pain. He could hardly move...

"If you kiss me," Mongolian Empire smirked, face like the devil, "I'll finish this." He gestured for Russia to kiss him, touching his lips as he slowly gyrated his hips, testing to see how broken Russia was.

Russia whimpered, sniffling and shaking against the empire. He shakily leaned up, whimpering as he hesitantly pressing his lips against Mongolian Empire's, just wanting to get it over with.

Mongolian Empire slipped his tongue in, yet again, wanting to prove to the young Russian that he was fully in charge. When he pulled away, a string of saliva hung between their mouths. With a satisfied smirk, Mongolian Empire picked up his pace again, pulling out till the head was barely inside and then slamming back in, balls deep. Blood trickled out of the violated hole as Mongolian Empire thrust deeply into him, moaning throatily.

Russia cried out, body shaking as he experienced what he could only interpret as his first orgasm. He sobbed and slumped against Mongolian Empire, crying even harder, whimpering as the empire continued to abuse his ass.

The muscles in Russia's ass seized up, to the point of being brutally tight. Thrusting quickly and erratically, Mongolian Empire finally let his seed loose inside the boy, some of his massive load spilling out and sliding down the inside of the boys legs.

Russia sobbed and tried to push away from the empire. "_No_..." he murmured weakly, tears streaming down his cheeks even faster.

Mongolian Empire pulled out and threw Russia onto the floor, watching as his cum spilled out of the pretty white ass. He smiled devilishly, more perverted thoughts already entering his head.

Russia cried out in pain as he was tossed onto the floor, whimpering and covering his face as best he could with his arms.

"Hmm...what should I do with you..." Mongolian Empire used his foot to roll Russia over onto his back. "Should I let you return to your darling sister? I bet she's worried about you..."

Russia tried to curl up into a ball to protect himself, sobbing and crying loudly into his arms as he shook. He could feel cum sliding between his legs and grimaced, wiggling his hips a bit in discomfort.

"Nnn...watching you move like that is dangerous, don't tempt me." Mongolian Empire reached over and undid the belt tied around Russia's wrists. "You had better run, unless you want to get caught again."

Since Russia couldn't understand him, he just curled up tighter, using his free hands to cover his face and cry into them, shaking on the floor. He didn't dare move other than his shaking, far too scared of what Mongolian Empire would do to him.

Mongolian Empire looked down at his broken little toy. "Oi." He motioned to the boy to come to him.

Russia shook his head frantically, crying and curling up into a tighter ball. "_No, no, please_," he sobbed, trying to protect himself.

Mongolian Empire sighed impatiently, a look of distaste crossing his face. "Have you learned nothing?"

Russia whimpered and sobbed into his hands, shaking violently. He sniffled and pressed his legs together awkwardly at the feeling of cum sliding down his thighs, wiggling gently.

Mongolian Empire motioned, once again for Russia to come to him. He was not patient enough to beat around the bush any longer.

Russia sat up slowly, wiping his tears away and slowly crawling towards to empire, crying and sniffling loudly. He looked down, wiping his face every few moments to wipe away the new batches of tears that continued to flow.

"That's a good boy." Mongolian Empire stroked Russia's dampened cheek. "let's see what you've learned." He began to stroke his cock slowly, watching, waiting to see what the child would do.

Russia sniffled and wiped his eyes again, leaning in and placing his hands on Mongolian Empire's thighs, tongue peeking out and licking the tip of the empire's cock shyly.

An encouraging hand placed itself upon the silver hair of the young country, smiling as he watched Russia hesitantly begin to lick him.

Whimpering pitifully, Russia licked around the crown of Mongolian Empire's member, grimacing at the taste of cum and blood, probably from just being inside him... He didn't like it, but he knew better now that to try and refuse.

"Nnn...you learn quickly." Mongolian Empire smirked, reaching around to Russia's abused ass and prodded the cum and blood hole. "How's this feeling, hm?"

Russia whimpered, crying a little harder. "_N-no_... _It hurts to much_..." he whimpered, pulling his head away and shaking it. He leaned back in and trailed his mouth over Mongolian Empire's cock, running from base to tip. He had no idea how the Mongol's cock had fit inside him; it was so big...

"You're seeming more into it now, aren't you. Dirty boy." He slipped his finger in and out, emptying Russia's ass of his cum.

Russia managed to cry silently and keep in his sobs, trying not to listen to Mongolian Empire's words. He didn't know what the empire was telling him but the words burned his ears and he just didn't want to listen.

Mongolian Empire chuckled softly, "You hate me that much, huh?" He pushed Russia's head further down onto his cock

Russia choked a little as he was forced onto Mongolian Empire's member, more tears sliding down his face. He whimpered and pulled off, only to be forced back on. He sobbed around the empire's shaft and gulped, the muscles in his throat tightening.

"Ahh, feels so good." Mongolian Empire's member began to harden again. He pulled Russia off and pulled him in closer, reaching for his ass to continue finger his torn entrance, twisting and thrusting into the young boy.

Russia whimpered, shaking as Mongolian Empire fingered him. He clutched at the empire's shoulders, crying and burying his face in Mongolian Empire's shoulder.

"Oh, what's this? Going to me for support? How unexpected." Mongolian Empire began stroking Russia's flaccid member as he kissed down the side of Russia's face and down his neck.

Russia whimpered, moaning quietly. He didn't like it at all, but his cock returned to erection under the empire's touch. "_N-no_..." he whimpered, moaning and gripping Mongolian Empire's shoulders tightly to try and gain some sort of support. Mongolian Empire was the only person there, and therefore the only person to seek comfort from.

"'Nyet, nyet', is that all you can say?" Mongolian Empire started grinding against Russia's ass. He bent over and took one of Russia's nipples between his teeth, nibbling on the tiny pink bud before sucking harshly on it. He continued stroking Russia's cock, enjoying the sight of the child writhing in his grasp.

Russia cried out, whimpering and mewling as his most sensitive parts were toyed with. "_N-no, stop_..." He didn't like how it was starting to feel good. It was humiliating and terrified him at the thought that he might end up being like the whores that roamed the pubs at night in his town.

Licking away the tears as they fall, the elder nation continued toying with the sensitive body. The head of his member rubbing against Russia's entrance. "Let's see if you'll do this yourself..."

Crying out softly, Russia whimpered and shook his head, whining in distress. Despite his protest he ended up pushing back with his hips and impaling himself on Mongolian Empire's cock with a sharp cry.

Grinning like a Cheshire cat, Mongolian Empire watched the pained face of his tortured new toy. He began stroking the boy's cock more harshly, gently rolling his hips into Russia.

Russia cried out and whimpered, clutching at Mongolian Empire's shoulders as the empire rocking up into him deeper. He moaned as he sunk all the way down so that he was balls deep and shuddered. "A-ahn..."

"You're liking this aren't you?" Mongolian empire began to thrust into Russia with more force, biting at the child's lip. "You're loosening up...ahh, feels good."

"_No...no_..." Russia sobbed, whimpering as Mongolian Empire bit his lip. He would have made a snide comment about how he was only loosening up because the empire was fucking him so damn hard, but he didn't want to put himself in line for any more pain.

Mongolian Empire slowly licked the bleeding lip. "Why say no, when you are practically begging?" He pulled out of Russia and turned him on his side, lifting his leg high in the air. "Lovely view~" He reentered without warning and began thrusting again.

Russia cried out, his small prick still hard and leaking precum. "_No_..." he whimpered and let out a small moan as he felt that one spot being struck easier as Mongolian Empire began thrusting inside him shallower than before. He didn't like the position, it left him so open...

Mongolian empire could clearly see the discomfort on the child's face, only adding to his arousal. He could feel his cock swell slightly inside of that tight ass. "Nnn..." He angled his thrusts towards that spot and pounded mercilessly.

Russia whimpered, arching his back as his sweet spot was struck harder. His eyes rolled back in his head, his body betraying him in a way he'd never thought possible. He sobbed into his arms, trying to hide behind his hands as he moaned and whined from the pain mixed pleasure. He shook, moaning as he felt Mongolian Empire's cock twitch and expand inside him, hitting all the right spots even better.

Mongolian Empire grunted with every thrust. He bent over the small body and swallowed up the boy's whines like water from a fountain. He wrapped his fingers around the small cock and began to stroke quickly.

Russia cried out into the kiss, his noises muffled by Mongolian Empire's lips as he came for the second time. He whimpered and shook as the empire continued to abuse his ass without regard to his body.

Mongolian empire hugged the small body close, thrusting into him purely for the sake of his own pleasure, grunting as he pounded into Russia. "Ngh...shit." He pulled out and began to jack himself off, grabbing Russia's hair and pulling him close. He came with a strangled moan and came on Russia's face, sperm splashing into Russia's open mouth and streaking his face.

Russia whimpered and turned away, sobbing quietly, closing his eyes as cum splashed on his face. He cried harder, trying to wipe his face and spit out the seed that had gotten in his mouth, hating the taste of it. It made him want to puke...

"Nnn...fuckin good." Mongolian Empire sat back against the couch, putting away his dick and belting up his pants.

Russia cried harder, sobbing and curling up in a tight ball, utterly humiliated and horrified. He wanted to go home to his sisters and lay down to go to sleep and hope it was a dream...

Mongolian Empire looked down at Russia. He took the blanket that was hanging over the arm rest and threw it over the trembling youth. "Shut up. Get out of my sight until I call for you again."

Russia whimpered, gladly cuddling up in the blanket. He didn't move, in far too much pain for that.

"Humph..." Mongolian empire stood up and headed out, smirking to himself as he thought, _'I could get used to this.'_

影ちゃん_  
><em>

**Final Thoughts/Rants:** Heh...this is awesome. Don't kill us. We love Russia. We just thought that since he's the designated rapist in Hetalia, he needs to get a taste of his own medicine. And since the Mongol Yoke in Russia lasted about 300 years, we have a loooooot to work with. We have more chapters being written hurrhurr. Stay tuned.

Reviews are amazing, and if you don't review, then Shadow's tentacle monster will rape the shit out of you. And if you review and you want to be raped, then it'll rape you anyway. Thank you so much for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shadow**: Please ignore any historical inaccuracies... Like the fact that vibrators and dildos exist in this story :D Because we fucking can.

_Italics_=Speaking in Russian

* * *

><p>Mongolian Empire walked down the hallway of his house, eyes focused straight ahead, an eager determination shining within them. A bag was slung over his shoulder. What's inside? We'll have to wait and see. He finally arrived at the last door that sat at the end of a long hallway. Taking out his key, he slowly unlocked the door, relishing in the eerie creak as it slowly swung open. He can see his shadow stretching across the floor; the only light in the room is from the hall. He calls out with a falsely sweet tone to the sole occupant of the room. "Russia-chan~"<p>

Russia looked up before letting his head fall back on the bed. He didn't care at this point, he wanted to just curl up and go to sleep, to never wake up.

"Ohh, what, I don't get one of your scared expressions? No shudder of fear." His bag of tricks dropped to the floor as he saunters next to the bed, looking down at his toy.

"Eat shit," Russia bit out angrily in his limited Mongolian. He knew enough how to call Mongolian Empire a bastard, tell him to eat shit, and to go the fuck away, but that was about it.

"Yes, yes, that's all I ever hear from you these days, isn't it?" Mongolian Empire leaned forward, placing his hands on the mattress and slowly pulling a knee up onto the bed. "Perhaps I should teach you a few things."

"Go the fuck away, bastard," Russia spat, turning onto his other side and hiding his face in his arms. He didn't want to be in Mongolian Empire's house, he wanted to go home to his sisters. He had been hearing from his people that the recent invasion was punishment for his sins...and he was starting to believe it.

"You know, this is beginning to hurt my feelings." Mongolian Empire crawled over to Russia, one arm on either side of the much smaller body. "Come one, say, 'I want you'." He whispered hotly into Russia's ear, slowly licking the sensitive outer shell.

"Eat shit," Russia repeated, shoving the empire away as best he could. He hated it when Mongolian Empire tried to get him to repeat him in Mongolian; it always ended up with him getting raped...

"Harsh as always, I see." Mongolian Empire got up off the bed. "And I even brought you something nice. Such a shame..."

Seeing that Mongolian Empire was leaving him alone (right that moment, at least), Russia sat up. "_What_?" he said, brow furrowing as he watched the empire move towards the bag he had dropped.

Mongolian Empire hid his feral grin well. When he picked up the bag and turned to Russia, his expression was one of believable resignedness. "Now you're interested." He sighed, adding to his act, "It's really only fun if everyone's willing. Perhaps we can play some other time." He picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder, snickering to himself as the boy played right into his hands, the reverse psychology throwing the unaware boy for a loop.

Russia pouted. He could really only understand about half of what Mongolian Empire had just said, and he knew how to speak even less, so he really couldn't reply. He knew Mongolian Empire knew some Russian, but he didn't want to give him that sort of satisfaction. "_What_?" he repeated, brow furrowing.

Mongolian Empire stopped in his tracks, looking back at the cute pout on Russia's face. He walked back over and crouched down so they were eye level. He spoke in somewhat broken Russian, but the child more or less understood. "_Will you listen?"_

Russia frowned and hesitantly nodded, "Da."

Sitting comfortably on the wooden floor, the older nation beckoned with the crook of a finger for the silver-haired child to join him. A pleasant trickery of a smile stretched across his face.

Russia hesitantly slid off the bed, only in his coat (Mongolian Empire often didn't allow him much clothing) and held it shut, standing in front of the empire, not very willing to get down on the ground with him...

Reaching slowly into the bag, not wanting to make fast movements and cause alarm, Mongolian Empire pulled out two blindfolds. "It's more fun if we can't see. Here," he extended his hand to Russia, slowly garnering a smidgeon of the child's trust. But a smidgeon was all it would take. "We'll put them on each other at the same time, so it's fair, okay? To zhe vremya."

Russia leaned back a bit, but sighed and took the empire's hand and joined him on the ground, taking one blindfold and awkwardly placing it over his eyes. "_Like this_?" he asked, peeking above the blindfold.

"Yes, very good." Words of encouragement, even if in another language, can be very comforting. Mongolian Empire and Russia secured their blindfolds over their eyes. Mongolian Empire took one of Russia's hands, bringing it to his face so Russia could feel that he was telling the truth. "See?" He also felt to make sure Russia's was properly secured.

"_Can we remove them now?"_ Russia asked, not liking how he couldn't see. He pulled his hand away, not wanting to be touched and reached up to push his blindfold up.

"No," Mongolian Empire insisted sternly. "You promised you'd listen, I don't appreciate breaking promises." His face betrayed his tone. Even though he spoke calmly and collectedly, his face was twitching in agitation.

Russia sighed but nodded. "Da..." he mumbled, looking down into his lap awkwardly. He had the nagging feeling that this was going to end up very bad for him...

Mongolian Empire smiled when he heard Russia give in. Quietly slipping off his blindfold, the man stared at the obedient child, sitting on the floor with his eyes covered. _'This'll be fun.'_ The cruel empire thought to himself. He fumbled around, pretending he was blindly searching for his bag. He reached inside and pulled out a feather. Such a pure item, to be used in the future for varying acts of perversion

Russia awkwardly squirmed a bit where he sat, hearing Mongolian Empire moving around a bit. He wondered what he was planning... Then again, no he didn't. He didn't want to know about anything that the empire thought about, it was most likely terrible and perverted.

Mongolian Empire tickled Russia with the feather. "Dumayu. Guess." He smiled, watching Russia twitch as he slowly tickles Russia, plotting what he'll do next.

"_What_?" Russia pushed away the hand that was tickling him. "N-no," he managed to get out in his heavily accented Mongolian.

"It's a game, a game. C'mon. Guess." Mongolian is worried that if he can't get Russia to follow along his plan it'll all be ruined.

"_I-I don't know..._" Russia whimpered, trying to hide in his coat and scarf.

There are more rustling sounds, a gentle squeak and a pop. It's silent a moment until a sweet scent wafts beneath Russia's nose. "Guess." a plastic tube coated in honey has been placed an inch from Russia's lips. Mongolian Empire is holding a plastic vibrator beneath Russia's nose, but the intimidating device is thoroughly disguised by the sweet smell and taste of honey. Russia suspects not a thing.

Russia sniffed, biting his lip. "_Honey_?" He said, tilting his head slightly. Was Mongolian Empire offering him...honey?

"_Very Good_," Mongolian Empire encouraged in broken Russian, "_taste_." He gently taped Russia's lip, leaving behind a sticky glob.

Russia licked his lips, tasting the sweet treat and leaned forward, tongue peeking out to press against the hard object covered in honey. It was too hard and cold to be Mongolian Empire's member, so it must be something else... What, though, he had no idea...

The elder nation was very careful to keep his desire to force the honey-slicked object down Russia's throat, no matter how badly he wanted to listen to him choke and cry. He moved the vibrator slowly, showing Russia that the object had been fully covered with the sweet, viscous substance, some of it even dripping down onto his fingers. He'd make sure Russia cleaned those off too.

Russia grimaced and awkwardly wrapped his lips around the object, sucking gently to try and get all the honey off. He didn't like it, he knew Mongolian Empire was making him do it for his own amusement, but he knew better than to fight it...

Mongolian Empire slowly began to move the vibrator away from Russia's pink lips, wondering if the boy will follow it or let it go. He loved these games, and Russia was such a wonderful toy to play with.

Russia let the object leave him, reaching up to wipe his mouth on the back of his hand. "_Can we stop?_" he asked, wanting to take the blindfold off and just get away from the empire.

"Humph...how boring." Mongolian Empire couldn't help but wish Russia would be a little more into this. He had to think quick or his chance would escape him. He grabs the bag and drags it over to Russia. "You pick."

Russia grimaced, not quite understanding, but reached out and found the bag. He hesitantly reached in, and pulled out the first item he found. "_What is it_?"

Mongolian Empire smiles when he sees the ribbed dildo from the bag. He leaned forward, pretending to be looking for Russia's hands in his presumed blinded state, bringing the dildo to his mouth. Knowing Russia would only fight against a cock shaped object in his mouth, Mongolian empire begins to lick and suck along it, wetting it down for future use.

Russia let his hands follow Mongolian Empire's movements, letting his hands be dragged forward. He gently felt about the object in his hand, then immediately released it as he found it felt very much like someone's cock.

Mongolian Empire, silently as a cat, slipped away from Russia a moment. As soon as he's near the door, he slams it shut, locking it and hiding the key inside a breast pocket. "You're really no fun at all, Russia."

Russia's eyes went wide behind the blindfold. "_Wh-What? What are you doing?_" Russia demanded in a slightly scared voice.

"My my, even now you haven't taken off that blindfold." He walked back over to Russia, who had no idea that his captor was only inches from him. Suddenly, out of nowhere, he violently shoved Russia back, making the poor, startled boy fall onto his back.

Russia cried out in surprise and immediately reached up to pull down the blindfold.

The experienced empire was a bit faster than the terrified boy. He grabbed hold of Russia's hands and kept the boy from touching the blindfold. "I wanted to play some games a little longer, but you've left me no choice. It's no fun if only one person's playing." He picked up the sticky vibrator, half of it still covered in honey. "Let's finish what we started."

Russia whimpered, already starting to cry behind the blindfold. He had only understood half of what Mongolian Empire had said, but he understood enough. There was a language barrier between them, of course it wasn't any fun if they couldn't understand one another very well.

Mongolian Empire rubbed the honey-coated tube against Russia's lips, seeing if he would accept it.

Russia whimpered and shook his head, keeping his lips pursed tightly to assure that nothing could get through. Tears were already beginning to soak through the blindfold...

Deciding that Russia will just have to suffer the consequences of his own stubbornness, the perverted empire slipped the vibrator under Russia's coat and between his spread legs, poking the beautifully twitching asshole with the tip.

"_No_!" Russia exclaimed, closing his legs and tensing to try and prepare for the struggle that would ensue. He shoved at Mongolian Empire's shoulders, whimpering and trying to kick to make him stop.

"Stop." His voice was icy cold. Today, he would not be forgiving of any resistance. Kneeling between Russia's legs, Mongolian empire forced the supple limbs farther apart, forcing the tip of the vibrator inside.

Russia whimpered, shaking his head, crying harder, soaking the blindfold covering his eyes. "_No! Stop it, stop!_" he exclaimed hysterically, not listening to the empire and trying to kick harder, pushing against him with all his strength.

Mongolian Empire cracks a hard hit across Russia's face, hitting him a second time on the opposite cheek with the back of his hand, his knuckles leaving an ugly dark mark already. "I. Said. _Stop_" He pushed the vibrator in further, thrusting it in and out several times, slowing massaging Russia's sweet spot.

Russia screamed, reaching up to cover his face and cry into his hands. He sobbed, screaming once more as the object was pushed inside him. Much to his horror, Russia found his cock hardening from the stimulation to his sweet spot, terrifying him at the thought that he could be enjoying it.

The vibrator was finally pushed fully inside, disappearing from view, the only thing remaining the thin black cord, leading to a box with a dial. Mongolian Empire sat back and undid his pants, freeing his barely hard cock from his pants. He switched the vibrator on, leaving the setting on low for the time being.

Russia screamed once more as he felt the object come to life inside him against that one spot inside him that made him see stars, his scream petering off into a moan as he arched his back, lips forming an 'o' shape as he shuddered and allowed the pleasurable feeling overtake his small body.

Mongolian empire began massaging his member, enjoying the show that the boy was putting on for him. He turnned up the intensity ever so slightly.

Russia cried out as the vibrations increased, whimpering and squirming as the toy pressed against his sweet spot. He cried out once more as he shifted his hips, changing the angle of the vibrator on his sweet spot.

"You like that quite a bit, don't you?" Mongolian Empire reached over and lightly brushed the pad of his finger over the head of Russia's cock, picking up precum as he went.

Russia cried out, arching his back once more, whimpering as he heard Mongolian Empire's words and how they sounded so mocking. "_No_," he whimpered pathetically, hips shaking with the vibrator inside him.

"Humph, liar." Mongolian Empire pulled at the cord and the vibrator slowly slid out.

Russia shivered and went lax as he felt the toy being pulled out of him. He whimpered and closed his legs, crying harder as he tried to cover his face and turn over to hide.

"Ohh, what's there to cry about, you like that, right?" The empire took hold of the toy, thrusting it into Russia as he increased the intensity again, setting it at about half way.

Russia cried out, arching his back again, back bowing almost painfully as he moaned again. He whimpered and squirmed, shaking with the vibrations. "_No_," he whimpered, sobbing and shaking.

Mongolian Empire's cock was hardening, and rapidly. The sexy moans and cries were adding fuel to his fire. He could help but start to stroke himself. "This is the most erotic I've ever seen you. I should've done this sooner..."

Russia whimpered, shaking and mewling from the vibrations. His jaw hung open as his sweet spot was brushed at just the right angle, his cock twitching gently. Mongolian empire bent over, darting his tongue out and slowly licking up Russia's young member, watching as it twitched in excitement.

Crying out and bucking his hips upwards, Russia shuddered and came, going limp, exhausted. He whimpered, squirming as the vibrations inside him continued uncomfortably.

Satisfied with the outcome, no pun intended, the empire withdrew the vibrator, licking away the cum that dripped near his mouth. Bending back over, he licked as Russia's red entrance, tasting honey as he slicked up the brutalized hole.

Russia whimpered, shifting awkwardly as he felt Mongolian Empire's tongue prodding at his hole. "_No_," he whimpered, putting both hand on the empire's head and pushing to try and stop him.

Mongolian Empire batted the hands away as if they were nothing, but he did pull away, only to go back at it with a different part of his body. The tip of his swollen dick pushed inside. He moaned at the wonderful pressure around his head as he thrust shallowly.

Russia whimpered, sobbing quietly at the feeling of the empire's cock inside him, though horrified that it hurt so bad and he wasn't even all the way in. "_No_..." he sobbed, whimpering and crying.

"You cry too much." Mongolian Empire pushed all the way inside, getting balls deep with only one forceful thrust. He began rocking, enjoying the boy's tightness.

Screaming in pain, Russia clenched around the foreign object inside him (not so foreign much anymore, he fucked him too much for it to be out of the ordinary) and trying to push it out, but surely only making it better for the empire.

"Ohhh yes." Mongolian Empire sporadically thrust into Russia, mercilessly hitting that spot once again, but only for a moment, teasing Russia, not wanting him to feel the pleasure just yet.

Russia cried out with momentary pleasure, then whimpering with pain. He sniffled and covered his face, whimpering and sobbing. "_No, no...stop, please_," he croaked out weakly, crying out once more

"Nnn...so good, Russia." Mongolian Empire pounded into Russia as he blindly reached for the dildo from earlier. Grabbing it, he forced the tip into Russia's gaping mouth. "Suck it," he demanded, hitting Russia's special spot for emphasis.

Russia screamed as his sweet spot was struck, the phallic object being forced into his mouth and making him choke around it. He whimpered and closed his mouth over the dildo, whimpering and sucking on the phallus, not liking how it felt against his tongue. All he could hope was that Mongolian Empire didn't force it inside him beside his cock.

Mongolian empire slowly slides the dildo from Russia's mouth as he also withdraws his dick. He brings the ribbed toy to Russia's entrance, pushing in. He watches at the boy seizes around the toy and shudders with either pain, pleasure, or a mix of both, he isn't sure. He then presses against Russia's hole with the tip of his excited, leaking cock.

Russia screamed as he felt Mongolian Empire pressing beside the toy, sobbing and crying as he felt his hole began bleeding and tearing.

"Heh." Mongolian Empire pushed inside, almost cumming from the intense tightness of Russia's hole. He has to wait a moment before he can begin moving

Screaming again, Russia nearly passed out from the pain, his delicate hole being stretched impossibly far around both Mongolian Empire's large cock and the dildo, causing him to cry harder and spout out little noises in Russian.

"Shit...I'm...already..." Mongolia filled in whatever space was left inside of Russia's ass with his seed, most of it leaking back out to drip down onto the floor. He pulled out, his flaccid cock hanging heavily between his legs. He dug his fingers back inside, fishing for the dildo inside the tortured orifice

Russia whimpered, shaking, the pain having made his cock go soft. He wanted it to be over so that he could just curl up and sleep, wishing he was somewhere else, or that he never woke up, or even just hoping that this was a terrifying nightmare...

Mongolian Empire packed up all his stuff, looking down at his semen-covered toy. "Let's play again soon, Russia-chan~" he unlocked the door, stepped outside and twisted the key back inside the old-fashioned lock, his cruel laughter bouncing off the walls and seeping in through the crack under the door.

**Author's Note**

Woot~ Another chapter spawned from the perverted genius combination of PD and Shadow~ These really are a blast to write :3 I hope there will be more collabs in the future~

But ANYWAYS! Chapter 3 is all RP-ed out. I just have to edit it a bit and then send it over to Shadow for final editing...*lazy* oh well. It'll get done one of these days ¬_¬

-PD


	3. Chapter 3

**Shadow:** *Strikes pose* We return! Me as cute little shota!Russia and PD as perverted master Mongolia~ We stay up late writing these, so reviews are really appreciated for all the work we put into these :3

_Italics_=Speaking in Russian as always

* * *

><p>Russia was curled up in front of the fireplace in his sleeping quarters bundled up in his scarf and coat with a thickly bound book written in both Mongolian and Russian to help him learn the language. He'd started on his own free will, mostly just to figure out what Mongolian Empire wanted most of the time (though he could often guess).<p>

Mongolian Empire was peeking through his secret spy hole in the wall, watching his little prisoner as he furiously studied Mongolian-Russian phrase books and dictionaries. He didn't know whether to be pleased or worried. If Russia could understand him, there would be a lot less that he could get away with in their little 'games'.

Russia sighed, squinting awkwardly at the strange writing of Mongolian Empire's language. He didn't like how the characters were so fancy and curved, he much preferred his boxy Cyrillic letters. He put the thick book away and held his hands out to the fire to warm up.

Unable to resist chuckling gently, Mongolian empire withdrew from his special peeping spot and went to enter Russia's room, wondering what kind of games they would play this time...

Russia looked up to see Mongolian Empire entering the room and looked back to the fire, focusing on it instead. "Leave me alone," he muttered in broken Mongolian, but he knew the empire understood him well enough. "Not in the mood."

"Have you ever been in the mood?" Mongolian Empire remarks snidely, sitting against the wall next to the fireplace, enjoying the heart the wall was radiating. "You've been learning Mongolian." He smiled before congratulating in only slightly better than broken Russian, "_good job_."

"Eat shit," Russia snapped back angrily, pulling his blanket tighter around himself and turning to the fire. "My people starve and my princes betray me," he growled, angrily wiping his eyes up the tears that welled up at the corners of his eyes.

"Che, here I am trying to be nice." Mongolian Empire frowned at the obstinate boy. "And that's not my fault. It's not like I can control the Khan or your stupid princes. If you can't even get your people's loyalty then maybe you aren't suited to be a country," he jabbed, mostly out of his own frustration towards the child.

"_I wouldn't be like this if it weren't for you_," Russia snapped, hiding in his scarf. He pulled his blanket closer around him to hide his bare body beneath his coat and the blankets.

Mongolian Empire shrugged. "I captured you. Deal with it. Until you can break free from me on your own, you're stuck here." He looked over at Russia, his irritation building, "And quite fucking crying all the time. It's annoying as hell."

"When I have reason to stop, I will," Russia growled, holding back his tears as best he could, one or two slipping past his defenses. He had exhausted his extent of Mongolian right then and decided to shut up, staring angrily into the fire.

"I could be treating you a lot worse you know. I could be forcing you to clean my house, make all my meals...force you to bring up water from the river to draw my bath with." Mongolian Empire used his foot to push on Russia, not hard enough to knock him over, but pushing all the same. "But here you are, full access to my library, three square meals, a bedroom with a fireplace and not a lick of work you have to do. You ungrateful brat."

Russia winced, shrinking back. "_I would much prefer it to the fucking_," he murmured to himself in Russian, gritting his teeth together and looking away, arms crossed as he brought his knees up to his chest.

"_Fucking_," Mongolian Empire muttered to himself. "Now that's a word I understand." He smirked over at Russia. "I wonder how long you would last if you were forced to work for me."

"I can work better than most," Russia snapped in broken Mongolian. And he didn't regret it. He was agriculturally based, he knew how to work, he wasn't a pent up aristocratic child.

Mongolian Empire laughed, a sick twisted kind of laugh, which guaranteed that one of his ridiculous games was sure to follow. He rubbed at his crotch, encouraging his dick to come to life, a silent gesture to indicate it was time to play. "How bout I fuck that pretty pink mouth of yours one last time, and then we'll see if you can handle working for me."

Russia shot him a disgusted look. He could understand Mongolian a lot better than he could speak it. "Eat shit," he growled, promptly turning away and looking to the fireplace for comfort.

Something in Mongolian Empire snapped. He had every last thread of his patience shredded. He wasn't going to take this child's impudence any longer. He ripped the blanket off of him and threw it in the fire. Taking a burning piece of wood from the fire, regardless of how it scorched his hand, he took it to the bed and threw it amidst the blankets, watching with twisted glee as the wool set ablaze. He ripped the books away from Russia and stormed to the door. "_See how you like a life with nothing_." He slammed the door, leaving the frightened child behind in the burning room.

Russia's violet eyes went wide and he went to the bed to try and quell the fire. He quickly smothered it, resulting in several burns on his hands. He cringed and looked down before returning his attention to the out of control fire in the hearth and took the ruined blankets from his bed to suffocate it. More burns. He took pieces of burned blanket and wrapped them around his hands, tears stinging in his eyes. He looked to his bed, a successful hole burned through it. He took a deep breath and salvaged what he could from the sheets, wrapping them around himself and sitting as far away from he could from the fire, curling up to cry.

"Stupid brat. I'll show him my true horror. I'll prove to him how lucky he's been." Mongolian Empire stormed through his house. Despite his thoughts, he could feel his anger towards Russia lessening with every step. Several scenarios played out in his head; _he probably burnt himself...he could asphyxiate being locked in with that fire..._ Quickly going to the bathroom, he grabbed some burn coolant before heading back to Russia's room.

Russia cried silently to himself, shaking as leftover smoke lazily drifted into the room. He coughed quietly, wiping his eyes. He knew there wouldn't be all that much smoke, but he was still in danger of suffocating. He coughed pitifully and cried into his burnt sheets, shaking with tears. He didn't regret saying what he had said, but he had wished that at least he didn't have to breathe in smoke. The invasion really was the punishment for his sins it seemed...

Mongolian Empire threw the door back open. In his arms were new blankets, the books he'd confiscated, as well as ointment and bandages. He threw them at the child's feet and scoffed. "You start work in the morning." And with that, he left again, too annoyed with himself to even think of getting it up.

Russia sniffled and looked up, watching as Mongolian Empire left. He looked down at the pile of replacements the empire had given him and wiped his eyes again. He took the blankets and made his bed, setting the books away and taking the burn ointment. He applied the ointment with a sigh and curled into bed, crying quietly into the new blankets.

"Jeez, no matter what the hell I do, the brat never stops crying..." Mongolian Empire mumbled to himself as he watched Russia through his secret peephole. He could feel his annoyance levels rising. "I'll show him just how hard life is. Tomorrow, I'm gonna work him to the fuckin' bone."

Russia awoke at his normal time and wiped away the crust at the corners of his eyes. He shakily got out of bed, buttoning up his coat to cover his bare body beneath it.

"You're late." Mongolian Empire had been standing in the room, waiting for Russia to wake up. "You're to be up before dawn to prepare a hot bath for me. After that, you're to make my breakfast. You're already an hour late, and as you know I'm not the patient type. Get moving!" he demanded, feeling the need to take out his pent up frustration out on the one who had been causing it.

Russia sighed, buttoning up his coat completely. "_Da_," he muttered, moving out of his room and taking the pale that rested beside the door and slipping on his shoes. He didn't bother asking for clothes, he knew he wouldn't get them. He relied on his coat solely to keep him from freezing as he took the trek down to the river to fill the large bucket. He returned and went to Mongolian Empire's bath, pouring the water in and setting the hearth underneath to heat up the water.

Mongolian Empire smacked Russia over the head as the child left the room. "That's '_yes sir_.' You're to show me respect. No matter how much you hate me."

Russia rubbed the back of his head tenderly as he drew Mongolian Empire's bath before returning to him. "Your bath is ready," he said, hands clasped behind his back looking down. He grit his teeth and added, "sir."

Mongolian Empire hid his satisfied smirk with a look of indifference. He threw off his robe, leaving him in nothing but his battle-scarred skin. He sat down on an overturned washbasin. "Well, what are you waiting for? Wash me."

Russia grit his teeth once more, teeth grinding as he reached for the rag and soap to begin washing the empire down. He dipped the rag in soapy water and stood behind Mongolian Empire, gently scrubbing down his back.

Sighing contentedly, Mongolian Empire relaxed into the scrubbing, enjoying the feel of finally getting clean. He couldn't help but let loose a relaxed moan from the hypnotic feeling of the slow, soothing circles that Russia was rubbing on his back. "When you're done with my back, wash the rest of me."

Russia growled but decided to suck it up and finish washing down Mongolian Empire's back before moving onto his shoulders and arms, then winding around to his chest. He didn't dare move any further than his stomach and moved onto his legs, completely avoiding the empire's vital regions.

"I'm not doing this to sexually harass you, moron. Do your job properly, or we'll go back to the way things were," the empire warned, his eyes narrowing dangerously. His relaxed mood vanished when the child showed his resistance to obey. So he, to help release his annoyance, kicked Russia over. "Incompetent brat. I'll finish washing myself. Go prepare me breakfast. I'll expect it in half an hour."

Russia grit his teeth, picking himself up and nodding to the empire, turning to the door and moving out to the kitchen. He made what Mongolian Empire made for him every morning and set it on the table, sighing as he had to stand on chairs to get everything done. He made extra for himself and ate before washing his dish and going to inform Mongolian Empire that his breakfast was ready.

Mongolian Empire had fallen asleep in the bathtub. He hadn't heard Russia come in. For once, his face was relaxed, not forced into one of his manipulative or false expressions. The bath was no longer steaming, and he'd get sick if he stayed in too much longer.

Russia grimaced and went up to the empire. He looked rather peaceful, but the bathwater had gone cool and he knew he'd have to wake him up. "Mongolia," he said, shaking Mongolian Empire's shoulder gently. "Breakfast is ready..._and the bathwater is cold_." He ended up saying half of it in Mongolian and half in Russian.

Mongolian Empire slowly blinked his eyes open. He saw Russia looking down at him and he smiled warmly, still half asleep. "Hmm...yeah, yeah, I'm coming." Mongolian Empire slowly rose out of the tub, stumbling a moment. "Damn...I was in there too long, got me all dizzy..." He dried himself off and slipped back into his robe. "Now," his authoritative attitude back in place, "there are buckets and a yoke by the door in the kitchen. Go bring up water so you can start on my laundry. But before you do that, bring me a fresh pair of clothes from my bedroom."

Russia sighed and fetched a new pair of clothes for the empire, setting them out for him before he went out to the kitchen and took the items named, fetching more buckets of water to do Mongolian Empire's laundry. He was taking it all in stride. Before Mongolian Empire had invaded him he had done fairly a lot of work at home, this was nothing new.

Mongolian Empire sat alone, eating his breakfast. The food wasn't perfect, but he knew the boy would learn. He looked down the long, dining room table at all the empty seats. "Power really does leave one feeling lonely." He got up and took the clothes, stepping into a private room before dressing himself. From his window, he could see Russia working hard as if it was nothing. An irritated tick formed upon his brow. "God, I hate that brat."

After cleaning all of Mongolian Empire's laundry, Ivan returned inside, hanging the clothes up to dry with an irritated sigh. His feet hurt, but he wasn't about to give in. His sister had taught him how to work hard with humility and that was what he would do.

Mongolian Empire was walking down the halls of his house after completing his duties as a country. A bloody brutal thing if you asked Mongolia. He sometimes wished he could just be another civilian. Sometimes. He saw Russia walking past with a bundle of freshly done laundry and he smirked, but quickly hid it before the boy could see. "Oi, Russia."

Russia looked over with the basket of clean clothes. "Da?" he said, going over to the empire.

"I want you to wash the floors. Every room. Every hallway. Make them shine. I want to see my face in them." He began to walk away before turning back, "And I want them done before dinner. After all, you're responsible for our meals from now on. And if you're not done by dinner, then you won't get any." Mongolia walked away, the click of his shoes reverberating around the dismal halls

Russia grimaced and gave Mongolian Empire the finger when his back was turned, taking Mongolian Empire's clothes to his room and putting them away before he went to get the supplies for cleaning he floors. He took the scrub brush, a bucket of soapy water, and a rag, starting in the kitchen, getting down on his knees and scrubbing at the floor.

Mongolian Empire couldn't resist the temptation to go and watch the boy at work. His eyes blazed a perverted trail across Russia's body, ending at that tight ass that wiggled about as Russia cleaned the floors on his hands and knees. He wanted nothing more than to sneak up behind the boy and fuck him senseless, but there would be a time and a place for that.

Russia went from room to room, washing and scrubbing each floor on his hands and knees. By the time all of the rooms were cleaned it was just before dinner time, leaving him enough time to clean up his supplies and get to the kitchen to start dinner.

Mongolian Empire sat at his table, slowly drumming his fingers across its surface. He noticed the significant difference in how clean the floors all were as he walked through his house. "Tomorrow, I'll have him work even harder. I want him to come back begging." He glared at the opposing chair, waiting for his dinner to arrive.

Russia returned with Mongolian Empire's dinner, setting it before him on the table before returning to the kitchen to eat his own dinner. "Russia!" Mongolian Empire bellowed after him, glaring down at his food.

Sighing, Russia came back to the empire, frowning. "_Da_?" he replied, brow furrowed. He didn't much care for anything right then, his knees hurt from being down on them all day long.

"'Yes, sir', you brat." Mongolia gestured to the far end of his huge dining table. "You'll eat here tonight."

Russia sighed and went to get his dinner before returning, sitting down where he had been told, eating in silence. He didn't want to deal with Mongolian empire right then...

Mongolian Empire didn't even touch his meal as he stared his cold, heartless stare at the child sitting at the end of the table. What could he do to make this boy break? What would put this boy on his knees in front of him?

Russia quickly finished his meal and got down from his chair, taking his plate. "_I'm done_," he remarked in clipped Russian, moving to take his dish into the kitchen to wash it.

As soon as Russia was gone, Mongolia threw his plate at the wall, most of the food flying off before the ceramic dish shattered noisily against the wall. The echo had barely died away by the time Mongolia was already almost out the door.

Russia heard the noise and came back into the dining room, frowning as he found the room empty except for the mess against the wall and on the floor. He sighed and went to get a wet rag and broom, coming back to clean up the food and sweep up the bits of plate.

Mongolian Empire didn't understand why he was like this. What was making this brat get under his skin so much? He stormed to his room and slammed his door. He knew that he had earlier instructed Russia to bring him tea at 9:00, but he was seriously afraid what he would do if the brat showed up.

After cleaning up, Russia returned to his bedroom to curl up in bed and study his Mongolian phrasebook before it was time to go make Mongolian Empire's tea. When the tea was done he brought the pot, the cup and the sugar on a tray to Mongolian Empire's room. He stood outside and knocked, ready for the day to be over.

Mongolian Empire didn't bother to respond. He was far too busy planning his next move at his desk, deciding which territory to invade. He was exhausted and frustrated, and was in absolutely no mood to be a part of the world.

Russia knocked again, reaching for the doorknob and pushing it open slightly. "Mongolia...?" he said quietly, stepping inside. "Tea."

Mongolia couldn't even hear Russia entering as he scribbled away, scratching over flawed ideas and coming up with new ones. He looked at his newest plan and ripped it apart before throwing his maps and papers across the room, swearing to himself in Mongolian.

Russia growled and went up to the empire, setting the tray on his desk beside his paper with a loud 'thunk' before turning around and making a move to leave the room and return to his bedroom to read.

Mongolian Empire looked at the tea and angrily began pouring himself a cup. The tea sloshed over and he burned himself on the hot, amber colored drink. "AH! FUCK!" He jumped up from his desk, knocking over the expensive china tea set. "Fuck, fuck, FUCK!" He knocked over the chair before going to sit down on the bed, cradling his burnt hand. He looked up and noticed Russia staring at him. "Get out of here you fucking brat! Beat it!"

Russia sighed, frowning and doing as he was told, leaving the room and going to his own, curling up in bed and picking up his books once more.

Mongolia looked down at his burnt hand and he started laughing. He laughed at his own loneliness, he laughed at how desperate his actions were, and how his life, even though politically his life was grand, he was a miserable mass of human. He bet that Russia wouldn't even come back in with anything for his burns, as he had done for Russia.

Russia stayed in his room, content to just read until he fell asleep. He got up for a moment to start a fire in the fireplace, getting on his knees and tossing some wood in to stoke it until it was a pleasing size.

Watching Russia made him feel pathetic. He was the one who was supposed to be torturing the child, but he was the one who was getting the short end of the stick. It'd be an understatement to say he didn't deserve it. What sort of fucked up show was he running here?

Russia sighed and fetched one of his blankets, dragging it in front of the fireplace. He stripped off his coat, leaving him in nothing but his scarf, and laid it on the floor before sitting down on it and wrapping his blanket around himself, laying down in front of the fire with the blanket wrapped around him.

Mongolia walked to Russia's room and opened the door. He walked over to Russia's bed and laid down on his back. His arms behind his head. "That's it. I give up. You win, you brat."

Russia sat up, blinking. He frowned, pulling his coat over his vital regions. "What?" he asked in Russian, brow furrowing. He didn't understand.

Mongolian Empire rolled his head so he was looking at Russia. "You fucked me up real good. Hah, I don't know if I should be saying this to you, but ever since I caught you in the woods...you're driving me to insanity."

"Good," Russia replied offhanded in a dry voice, "you know what it feels like now."

Mongolian Empire laughed humorlessly. "Except I haven't been fucked up the ass." A malicious look sunk onto his face. "And I've never been raped and found myself enjoying it either."

Russia glared, gritting his teeth together and laying back down on his coat with his blanket wrapped tightly around himself. "I don't enjoy it," he grumbled to himself, pulling the blanket around himself tighter.

Mongolia scoffed, "You seemed to enjoy that vibrator. Writhing and moaning on the floor."

"Shut up," Russia snapped, trying to ignore the empire. He tried to burrow further into the blankets, tears welling up in his eyes. He held them back as best he could.

"Hn," the Empire snorted, "it's true isn't it?" The empire sat up again, "And there you go, crying again. You're not gonna make it on your own if you can't even keep from crying from a couple little taunts. How pathetic."

Russia didn't reply, covering his head with his blanket and staring into the fire, trying to find sleep.

Mongolia sat up and walked over to the huddled lump on the floor. "I don't get you. You cry over everything when I'm in control, yet you try and be Mr. tough guy when I'm being docile." He gently kicked Russia in what he assumed was his side, he really couldn't tell.

Russia cringed. "_I'm not crying_," he muttered indignantly. He wasn't. Not right then at least.

"Yeah...for once." Mongolian Empire snarked.

"_Shut up_," Russia retorted, curling up tighter into his blanket. He took a deep breath, managing to keep the tears in check. He hugged the blanket to his naked body, feeling rather vulnerable.

"Oh yeah? And who's gonna make me, you? Don't make me laugh." Mongolia ripped off the blanket, tempted to throw this one in the fire as well.

Russia yelped as his only source of cover was ripped away. He quickly pulled his coat over his body to cover himself, cheeks slightly red.

"Oh, what's this? You're blushing? Now why is that?" Mongolian Empire moved in closer to the cute silver haired boy. "Don't tell me you've missed my twisted personality."

"No! Eat shit, bastard!" Russia snapped back, holding his coat tightly around his body and covering his vital regions.

Mongolia sighed and patted Russia's head. "See? When I pose no apparent threat, you're about as cute as a barbed wire fence."

Russia smacked away Mongolian Empire's hand, glaring. "Leave me alone."

"Why do you hate me?" Mongolia asked. He didn't ask because he didn't know, the poor child had every reason to hate him, but he was just curious to hear what would come out of Russia's mouth.

Russia was silent for a moment, gritting his teeth, hands curling into fists. "You invaded me and took away my freedom. You raped me, you tax and terrorize my people, you enslave my citizens, you force me to live under you roof. Why shouldn't I hate you?"

"Most of that political stuff isn't my fault. My superiors take care of most of that." Mongolian Empire ran a hand up Russia's bare leg. "And you had the perfect chance to escape this morning when you went to the river. You were alone without a single set of eyes on you, yet you came back here...interesting."

"Where would I have gone?" Russia snapped back, shoving Mongolian Empire's hand away. "I have no clothes and I don't even know the way home."

"Didn't you say you'd rather succumb to old man Winter than stay here with me." Mongolia smirked. "Were you lying?"

Russia grit his teeth together angrily. "_No. General Winter treats me much better than you do. And he fucks me over every autumn and winter_."

"Hmm..." Mongolian Empire had stopped listening to what Russia was really saying and had been taking in his own meanings to the words, "He fucks you over? Or he fucks you? Do you like it better with him?"

Russia's eyes went wide. "_No_! O-of course he doesn't! _Z-Zima would never_..." The General was like his father, Winter would never touch him like that... Would he? He certainly hoped not...

"Hmmm...you're making me jealous~" Mongolia grabbed Russia's ankles and pulled Russia close so he was straddling the empire. "what're you gonna do now?"

Russia yelped, his coat having fallen away. "Leave me alone!" he exclaimed, shoving Mongolian Empire away by his chest.

Mongolian Empire let him go, for some unknown. "Why do you fight me so, I always get what I want. And I make you feel pretty good too." He laughed maniacally, "Well, sometimes."

"I don't want it!" Russia snapped, pulling on his coat and covering himself. "Why would I want it? Why would I want you to make me feel good?"

"What, you don't like feeling good?" Mongolia licked his lips and began to undo his shirt, showing off a muscular chest. "You certainly seemed to enjoy it."

"I don't!" Russia assured him, starting to breathe a little heavier, as if he were about to have a panic attack. He hated it when Mongolian Empire made him feel good. His body liked it, but inside he still hated it.

"What's to hate about feeling good? Why not enjoy it?" Mongolia leaned in closer and ran his hand up Russia's chest, pinching a little pink nipple.

Russia whimpered, pushing Mongolian Empire's hands away. "Stop, I don't like it," he protested weakly gritting his teeth and trying to push the empire away.

"Mmm," Mongolian Empire leaned in and purred next to Russia's ear, "is that the truth?" His breath was hot against the cute little ear. "I bet I can get you to like it." He laid slow, wet kisses along the side of Russia's face.

"No, I hate it," Russia whimpered, shoving Mongolian Empire's head away, wiping away the wet spots that the empire's lips had left. "Leave me alone, I just want to go to bed, go away!"

"Now I've had a long...hard...day. Why not cheer me up?" The empire ran a hand up Russia's back and stroked the smooth skin of his thigh.

"No! I've had a worse day! You've been sitting on your ass!" Russia shouted at him, pushing away his hands. His knees ached from sitting on them all day and his body was exhausted from all the cleaning.

Russia was soon locked in a tight, semi-violent embrace. "You don't know shit about what I've been doing all day. I know everything you've done, because I was the one demanding it." He pushed Russia down onto his back and held him there with a big, strong hand. "You think I do nothing all day? Think again, kid, you're not enough to get me as wildly angry as I am."

Russia kicked and struggled. "Let me go!" he screamed, spouting out Russian curses at the empire.

Mongolia straddled Russia's tiny waist and held down the tiny wrists. "I want to make you feel good, that's all. Don't you want to feel that vibrator in your ass again? I bet I can make you cum without even using my hands." He kissed down Russia's neck to his chest, gently taking a pink bud between his lips, sucking gently and then biting down, teasingly.

"No! I don't like this, I hate it, I don't want it!" Russia exclaimed, whimpering and squirming. He hated being so powerless under the empire. "Leave me alone!" Tears began streaming down his cheeks as he began stammering out 'no's and 'don't's hysterically with a few 'please's every once in a while.

"Just as I suspected, you started crying. Che, that really pisses me off." Mongolia pulls off his belt and ties up Russia's hands. "Deja vu, huh?" Mongolia got up off Russia. "Let's play another game~"

"N-no, I don't want to," Russia whimpered, curling up into a ball beneath the empire. "I don't want to," he cried, shaking now.

"If you don't please me, I won't leave, and I won't let you go." He sat back and put his hands behind his head, his smug attitude hiding something.

Russia's shaking seemed to stop for a moment as he heard this. He wiped his eyes as best he could with his bound hands. "Wh-what do I have to do?" he asked, sniffling pitifully. It would be something humiliating he knew.

"I think you know what you have to do." Mongolia smirked down at the child.

Russia wiped his eyes once more as best he could and shakily nodded, sniffling. He awkwardly moved onto his knees, grimacing as his joints protested, and reached forward with his bound hands, undoing Mongolian Empire's pants with some difficulty. He whimpered and leaned back slightly, not wanting to go any further.

"Oh, and you were off to such a good start." The empire sighed in mock disappointment. "You better finish what you started. I'm not in the patient mood, brat."

Russia whimpered softly, taking a deep breath and leaning in one more, shakily pulling Mongolian Empire's member out of his undone pants and grimaced. He leaned down, hesitantly sticking his tongue out and giving the head a shy lick.

"I can't believe you're still shy even after all this time." He ran his hand through the silver hair, forcing the child's head to rub up against his flaccid member. "I'm not even hard yet. I know you can do better than that."

Russia grit his teeth together angrily, dragging his wet tongue across the soft flesh of Mongolian Empire's cock, grimacing at the taste. He continued the pattern until the empire was hard, making a face at the hardened member.

"Don't grimace at a man's most prized possession, it'll make him feel bad." Mongolia pushed Russia away. "Now, let me watch you get yourself ready." He began to stroke lazily at his cock as he watched the boy writhe on the ground, trying to get back up on his knees.

Russia whimpered, glaring. "Get this o-off my hands," he demanded, motioning to the belt around his wrists.

"Hmm...that's an awful big risk for me to take. How do I know you won't run away?" Mongolia teased, relishing in the fact that the kid was finally doing as he told.

Russia growled, gritting his teeth together. "You said you wanted to watch me g-get myself ready," he muttered, glaring. "So get this off."

Pleasantly surprised by Russia's willingness, Mongolia grabbed the belt and pulled Russia closer by his bonds. "Well, if you disobey me, you know what'll happen, am I right?" He smiled before slowly undoing the bonds. "Be thankful that I trust you."

Russia glared down into his lap as he rubbed his wrists, taking a deep breath, he slipped his coat off and laid it down for him to sit on, biting his lip as he placed three fingers in his mouth, getting them wet with saliva before laying down on his coat and hiking one leg up, reaching between his legs. He grimaced as he pushed one finger inside relatively easily. His fingers were much smaller than Mongolian Empire's so he would have to use more than just three fingers.

"Hmm, looks like your fingers aren't enough." Mongolia reached into his pocket and pulled out a familiar object. "Would this be of help, Russia-chan?" He tossed the tube, cord and all, at Russia's feet. "Why don't you try using that. Make sure to wet it down first though."

Russia grimaced as he saw the object being tossed to him. "No," he murmured, shaking his head. He didn't want it. It felt weird and fake inside of him, he didn't like it. "I don't want it."

Mongolia's smile fell into an irritated frown. "Use. it."

"No, I don't want to!" Russia replied angrily, pulling his fingers out of himself all together. "I don't like it, it feels weird and fake."

"Would you prefer the real thing?" Mongolia gave his cock a slow, long stroke.

Russia whimpered, wiping away his tears and shaking his head. "N-no..." he mumbled, taking the object and wrapping his lips around it, making sure to wet it sufficiently before trailing it down to his hole and pressing it in. He whimpered, biting his lip.

Mongolian Empire started stroking faster, loving the erotic sight that he was seeing. He could easily get used to this side of Russia. "C'mon, turn it on, and get it all the way in there."

Russia whimpered, reaching for the chord and finding the dial, switching the toy on. He grit his teeth together as the toy came to life inside him, rubbing at his inner walls gently. He didn't like it. Still, he pushed the toy in further, whimpering when it was all the way inside.

"Nnn...so hot..." Mongolian Empire began to rub his chest as he jacked himself off to the sight of Russia impaling himself with the vibrator. When he imagined that tight little hole swallowing up his length he was barely able to keep in his moan of pleasure.

Russia whimpered, back arching as the toy managed to rub up against that one spot inside him that made everything go white. He whimpered and mewled, shaking with slight pleasure. His body liked it, but he still didn't. Russia grimaced as he looked down and saw his small prick growing hard from the stimulation.

"I don't get why you fight it so much, especially when your body likes it so much." The empire twitched his finger, motioning for Russia to come to him. "Get over here and put that dirty mouth of yours to good use."

Russia whimpered, shakily getting onto his knees and moving forward, leaning in and shyly licking the tip of the empire's cock. He took a deep breath, leaning in further to slide his lips over Mongolian Empire's member, hips shaking gently with the vibrations inside him.

Mongolia's hand rested on top of Russia's head, encouraging the boy to take in more of his massive length. He watched as Russia's ass twitched as the vibrator teased that sweet spot inside of him. The perverted empire reached for the dial and turned it up from its lowest setting up to 50%. His hips bucked when he Russia involuntarily moan and buck his hips against the vibrator

Russia whimpered, mewling as the toy inside of him began vibrating harder. He hesitantly leaned in, taking in more of Mongolian Empire's cock, only able to get in couple inches into his tiny mouth before he balked and had to pulled back to choke.

"C'mon, get it _all_ in there." Mongolia pushed himself back into Russia's mouth. "Ahh, yes, that's right." He reached underneath Russia's trembling body and began stroking his tiny cock, watching as precum leaked out of the tip.

whimpered, pulling off and shaking his head. "I-it's too b-big..." he whimpered, reaching up to wipe his tears away. "I-I can't..."

"Then let's see you take it up your other hole." Mongolian Empire's face was emotionless except for that look of smug confidence.

Russia whimpered pulling back and sitting back, wiping away his tears. He moved to pull the vibrator out of him.

"You're so obedient tonight. What's changed?"

"_Nothing's changed_," Russia muttered, removing the vibrator from his hole, laying back and wiping his tears away. "Just get it done with, I'm tired."

"I wanna see you impale yourself on me first. Come here~"

Russia whimpered, wiping his cheeks once more and moving over to the empire, gritting his teeth as he pulled himself up into his lap. "_L-like this_?" he asked in Russian, Mongolian vacating his mind. He was too tired to think in a second language.

"Yes, very good." Mongolia could feel that deliciously tight pressure begin to engulf his rock hard length. "Take it all in~"

Russia cried out as he sunk all the way down onto Mongolian Empire's cock, shaking and whimpering. "I-it hurts..." he whimpered, more tears sliding down his cheeks. "I-it's too big, I-I can't..."

"Yes, you can." Mongolian Empire finally caved into his lust. He grabbed Russia's hips and began thrusting into his ass. He shifted the boy so he could pound into Russia's sweet spot.

Russia cried out again, gripping Mongolian Empire's shoulders and whimpering weakly. "N-no, it hurts- ahn!" Russia whimpered, bottom lip trembling as he mewled with pleasure, his cock twitching slightly from the stimulation to his sweet spot.

"So good, so fucking good. You're so tight, Russia." He pushed Russia onto his back and before continuing to drive into the boy. "Am I the only one who's gotten to pound this hole?" Mongolia leaned in and licked up Russia's neck, gently massaging Russia's leaking head.

Russia's eyes welled up with more tears. He didn't want to answer that question... He'd never had any sort of sexual contact with anyone before Mongolian Empire, but he still didn't want to answer the question.

"Heh, I am, aren't I? Sh-shit!" Something tripped a wire inside of the Mongol, and he, unable to hold it back, came inside of Russia, shuddering and thrusting sporadically as his seeds were sown inside the child. "H-Hah, sorry, I was early." The Mongol looked down at Russia's hardened prick and at his flushed face. "And you're still like this.

Russia whimpered, covering his face with his hands. "_L-leave me alone_..." He could live without cumming, he didn't want to cum at the empire's hands again, it was humiliating, he hated it. "_I want to go to bed_."

"We're almost done, and this'll put you right to sleep." Mongolian Empire slowly kissed down Russia's chest and stomach, until he finally reached the proud little soldier that was standing at attention. Taking Russia's little pecker into his mouth, he began to expertly lick and suck, swallowing up all the pearls of cum that leaked out form the inexperienced boy's tip.

Little Russia cried out, hands sliding into Mongolian Empire's hair, whimpering. "N-no..." he moaned, bucking up into the empire's warm mouth. He felt his orgasm wash over him as he came into Mongolian Empire's mouth, going limp and passing out.

Feeling more eager than he thought he should have been, he swallowed up every last drop of the viscous fluid. He let the softening member slowly slide from his lips. He rolled over and flopped next to Russia, pulling him in close, his nose buried in the silver hair.

Russia returned to consciousness only a few minutes later, wrapped up in Mongolian Empire's arms. He slipped out from the empire's embrace and took his coat and his blanket, moving up onto his bed and curling up, not wanting to think about what had happened only moments prior.

Mongolian Empire was too exhausted to move from the floor remained curled up. When he felt the warmth of the smaller body had vanished, he curled up into himself even more, feeling more empty than he had when he'd started today's little game.

Seeing Mongolian Empire squirm on the floor, Russia got his extra blanket and draped it over the empire. As much as he hated the Mongol, Russia wasn't cruel. Once Mongolian Empire had a blanket to keep him sufficiently warm, Russia returned to his bed, burrowing under his blankets and turning to face the wall, away from Mongolian Empire.

Mongolian Empire fingered the rough wool of the blanket, pulling it up over his face, hiding the sole tear that trailed down his expressionless mask of a face.

When Russia awoke the next morning he sat up and found Mongolian Empire asleep on his floor. He frowned, slipping out of bed and nudging the empire with his foot. "Mongolia," he whispered, nudging the Mongol again. "Mongolian Empire, you should go to sleep in your bed."

"Hmph," the empire pouted, "it's my house, I can sleep where I want."

Russia grimaced and just shrugged. He moved over to get a book before settling back in bed to read, just as he usually did in the morning.

Mongolian Empire, curled up under the blanket on his hands and knees, peeked put from under his blanket up at Russia. He didn't realize it at the moment, but he looked incredibly childish as he was.

Russia looked over from where he was reading his book. "What?" he asked, not very amused. He wanted to read his book, he wasn't in the mood for Mongolian Empire's games.

"I don't wanna deal with being a part of the world right now." Mongolia growled, shrinking back under his blanket. "And it's not like I'm doing anything to you..." The blanket muffled his voice, but he was talking to himself more than Russia.

"Fine." Russia returned his gaze to his book, not really caring whether Mongolian Empire was there or not. He just didn't want to be disturbed from his reading. Though he didn't much care for the book itself, more the distraction it presented.

"I'm gonna come up there and lay with you." Mongolian Empire declared. Even though he said this, he stayed put on the floor, waiting for Russia's response. If the kid flipped, he'd leave, but if he reacted otherwise, he'd take it as an invitation. Not in the perverse way, but just cause he was tired.

"Please don't," Russia replied, going slightly tense, though he didn't look up from the book in his hands.

"I won't do anything. I'm too tired." Mongolian Empire pulled himself off the floor and flopped next to Russia, his messy head of black hair was the only thing that stuck out form underneath the woolen cover.

Russia frowned, edging a bit closer to the wall, away from Mongolian Empire, but didn't say anything. He sighed and continued on with his book, trying to ignore the presence of the larger body beside him.

"Rub my scalp." He could sense the discomfort Russia was feeling at the sudden request. "It's an order."

Russia grimaced, but reached over with one hand and tentatively began to rub Mongolian Empire's head, small fingers running gently through his thick, slightly curling dark hair. He continued reading, absentmindedly continuing the rubbing.

Mongolian Empire sighed happily. He loved getting scalp massages. They were one of his favorite things; so relaxing. "Thanks...'preciate it."

Russia grunted quietly in acknowledgement, not really paying attention, simply trying to focus on the book, not caring that he was still running his hands through Mongolian Empire's hair.

Mongolian Empire was close to falling back asleep, not really paying attention to the words that tumbled out of his loose lips. "Yer a good kid, Russia."

Russia frowned. "Shut up," he muttered, cheeks slightly red as he gently rubbed Mongolian Empire's scalp.

Mongolian Empire laughed. "You'll grow up...into a fine young man." He raised his head and smiled warmly, for the very first time since meeting Russia. He finally laid his head back down and fell asleep. It was only too bad he wouldn't remember this when he awoke.

Russia blushed slightly, pulling his hand away when Mongolian Empire drifted off to sleep. He returned his gaze to his book before sighing and putting it away, curling up beneath the covers and pressing up against the empire beside him for warmth.

A harmless arm was sleepily thrown around Russia's tiny waist, and the smaller body was pulled in close. Mongolian Empire's nose was buried in Russia's hair. The silver strands would ruffle slightly with every steady exhale.

Russia let out a small yelp, squirming slightly under Mongolian Empire's embrace, but soon relaxed, finding sleep coming over him slowly.

Mongolian Empire had awoken with the yelp, but he had kept his eyes shut, letting Russia continue to think he was asleep. Even though, for obvious reasons, he didn't deserve the child's kindness, but all the same. He couldn't' resist hugging the child tighter, like a lonely child with only his teddy bear to keep him safe.

Russia breathed softly against Mongolian Empire's chest, murmuring senseless Russian in his sleep, unaware of the empire's awareness.

Mongolian Empire didn't quite hear what it was that Russia said, but he didn't want to ruin what could very easily be the only sweet moment he'd have with the child. Sighing sadly, he slipped into sleep again, not sure he'd want to wake up again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

Bawww, fluffiness at the end :3 ...I can't seem to live without a bit fluff, even in a hardcore rape fic OTL

-PD


	4. Chapter 4

**Shadow:** Why hello there :D We return with more rape~ Well, more dubcon this chapter... We're getting these done really fast, and the more reviews we get the faster we put them out!

* * *

><p>Russia awoke after a while with a yawn, finding himself curled up against Mongolian Empire. Were he a tad more awake, he probably would have wanted to shove the empire away and curl up in bed, disgusted. But right then, all he wanted was to press closer, because Mongolian Empire was a source of heat, and Russia hated being cold.<p>

Mongolian Empire looked down at the boy who was curling up against him. Feeling a horrible wrench in his heart- probably a pull of guilt, a feeling totally new to the empire- the Empire shoved the boy away. When he saw that the boy was fully awake, if not slightly dazed and confused, he spat down at him, "what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Wh-what?" Russia asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, looking over to the empire with an innocent and slightly dejected look on his face. He didn't say anything further, whimpering slightly and just trying to pull the blankets around him after having lost the biggest source of heat he'd had.

"You don't..." he picked up his blanket off the bed and walked towards the door, hesitating in the doorway, "...You don't cuddle up with someone you hate." He thumped his fist against the doorframe. "You idiot, think about what you're doing." His face scrunched up with a frown and he turned to face the child, "You know what kind of person I am, do don't do that stupid shit." This was for his own good, Mongolian Empire kept telling himself. It was for heir own good.

Russia still wasn't entirely coherent, not in any shape to process a second language. "I don't understand..." he replied in Russia in a small voice, rubbing at his eyes childishly.

Mongolian Empire sighed. "Never mind. Forget I said anything." He looked back at Russia sadly, wanting to curl back up with that lithe body. "Just...don't worry about it..." He slowly left Russia's room, trying his hardest not to turn back.

Russia yawned, just nodding and laying back down, pulling the blankets around him tightly now that he'd lost his chief source of warmth. He pulled the blankets up to his chin, yawning once more and letting out a soft sigh as he began drifting off to sleep once more.

empire returned to his room and saw the shattered tea set still on the floor. He was tempted to use this as an excuse to go and boss Russia around again. Instead he plopped down at his desk, getting ready for another long ass day.

Russia awoke at a normal time, getting up and making his bed. Upon finding that Mongolian Empire wasn't there to boss him about, he went to his fireplace and restarted the fire before fetching the Mongolian-Russian phrasebook and his blanket, curling up in front of the fire and starting to study.

Mongolian Empire vowed to avoid contact with the younger country that day. He figured it'd be like a gift to the brat.

He stormed around his home in a funk. He was frightening the lesser staff with his foul aura. His superiors suggested that he take a walk outside to cool his head. He was more or less kicked out into the deep snow. After walking only a little ways, he stopped and turned back, looking up at what he knew was Russia's window.

Russia got bored of the book, not in the mood to learn Mongolian. He got up and switched his book for one that was written in Russian, which made his head hurt a lot less. He looked out the window and sighed, seeing it was snowing. He returned his gaze to the fire and pulled his blanket around himself tighter. He hated snow.

Mongolian Empire threw a pebble at Russia's window before he could think about what he was doing. As soon as he heard the gentle 'clink' of the rock hitting the glass, he turned around and started walking away, towards the woods. He hadn't dressed properly before going outside. If he stayed out too long, he'd be sure to freeze.

Russia heard the clink at his window and went to it, looking out to see Mongolian Empire walking away. He frowned and pushed his window open. "Where are you going?" he called, noticing that the empire wasn't at all dressed for the outside.

"None of your business! Go read your stupid, fuckin' book!" The empire barely turned his head when he yelled at the child. His posture became more rigid as he stormed off into the woods, disappearing from view.

Russia frowned and sighed but closed the window and returned to his book and blanket in front of the fireplace. If Mongolian Empire wanted to go out and freeze to death in the forest then he had no qualms with it.

A part of Mongolia had wanted for Russia to come after him, but he wasn't a child. He couldn't have a child coming to comfort him; how pathetic was he?

He sat down beneath a tree and buried his face in his arms. An hour passed, and as the snow came down, it slowly began to conceal him.

Soon, he'd be completely hidden, unrecognizable from any other pile f snow.

Russia looked out the window once more, Mongolian Empire's footsteps entirely covered by now. He frowned. He sighed and stood, going into the empire's room to get clothes for himself before shouldering on his coat and running outside. He wasn't a cruel person. He wasn't going to just let Mongolian Empire freeze to death in the snow.

Mongolian Empire could feel that he was slowly starting to slip into a deadly sleep. He knew he should move, that even though he was an incredibly important person, the snow wouldn't treat him special. He wasn't invulnerable. He stirred from his spot and stood up, shaking the snow off before falling back into the deep, frozen precipitation.

Russia walked quickly, following the footprints that hadn't quite disappeared under the snow, following and stepping over them to follow Mongolian Empire's steps. He finally came to the empire under a fir tree and stood over him, hands clasped behind his back, wondering if he should wake him or just leave him to freeze.

Mongolian's eyes cracked open. His dark eyes rolled up to look Russia in the face. He smiled, humorlessly. "Well ain't this interesting. You come to save me or come to watch me die?" He pushed himself up only several inches before collapsing back into the snow. "Hah...shit..."

"I haven't decided yet," Russia replied, face neutral. Despite his words, he reached down and gripped Mongolian Empire by the back of his shirt, beginning to drag him back, following his own footsteps. Before Mongolian Empire had captured him he had dragged home deer and elk back to his village quite frequently, and Mongolian Empire was about 100 pounds less than a bull elk, so he could pull him back with little difficulty. "You wouldn't have died," Russia told him in broken Mongolian, still dragging him back. "You would have woken up later. Countries like us don't die easily."

"You're a fuckin' monster." Mongolian Empire muttered as his body was dragged through the snow. He hated how pathetic this was. He refused to be made a fool of. "Let go. This is humiliating."

"Okay." Russia promptly dropped Mongolian Empire, the house already within view. He turned and left the empire in the snow, sick of the cold and read to curl up in front of his fireplace, whether Mongolian Empire was safe or not. One of the house staff would see him, he was in plain view, someone would come out to get him.

Mongolian Empire watched Russia's back as the kid started to head back inside. "It'd have been better if you hadn't come..." he mumbled. "You give me false hope...brat..."

Russia ignored the empire and went inside, informing one of the staff that Mongolian Empire was lying outside in the snow and went up into his room, hanging up the clothes he'd borrowed and huddling up in his blanket before the fireplace, book laid out before him.

Mongolian Empire was brought in by a pair of maids and placed in his room. His clothes were changed and a fire was lit. Laying under many layers of heavy blankets, Mongolian Empire thought about everything and nothing all at once.

Russia read, looking out the window every once in a while, stopping when Mongolian Empire was taken inside. He kept his attention to his book and held his blanket around him, smiling slightly as he was able to rest easy.

Mongolian Empire sat in bed, his food laying on a tray on his lap. He flipped the tray off his lap and onto the floor with a satisfying clatter. At this rate, he'd have to go buy all new dishes if he kept destroying them. He curled up underneath the blankets and groaned.

Russia was just about to close his book when he realized a very sensitive part of his body had gone a bit stiff. He blushed and looked down, finding his vital regions rather hard. He got a little angry at himself. Was his body so use to the sexual stimulation that he got hard after so long without sexual attention?

Mongolian Empire could hear Russia gasping through the wall, and, instantly, his curiosity was peaked. He threw back the covers and went over to his peephole and peered through. It was a shock to his system when he saw what Russia was doing.

Russia was palming himself softly, whimpering and gasping as pleasure spiked from his vital regions. He mewled quietly, hesitantly wrapping his hand around his small prick, whimpering at how good it felt. It was slightly humiliating, but better than when it was Mongolian Empire doing it.

Mongolian Empire pulled away from his peephole, brows furrowing in confusion and surprise. He couldn't believe that Russia was pleasuring himself. He knew that it was entirely his fault that the child now had a physical dependency on sex. And that it was the Mongol's fault. Mongolia could feel his dick twitch to life. He quickly went back to the peephole, undoing his pants and slowly massaging himself.

Russia let out a small cry of pleasure, leaning forward slightly as he rubbed himself. He whimpered, lips parted in an 'o' shape in pleasure, stroking himself slowly and shaking with the pleasure.

Mongolian Empire began stroking himself slowly, whispering dirty nothings as he continued to watch Russia play with himself. He'd run in there and join, but he wanted to wait a moment; see how far Russia would go on his own.

Russia mewled, shakily leaning back. He couldn't cum just from being touched, he needed preparation. He spread his legs in front of him, bringing three fingers to his mouth and suckling gently. He whimpered, dragging his fingers down to his entrance and prodding his hole gently with a small cry as he squeezed his small prick.

"Oh, fuck..." Mongolia felt his cock jump as he watched Russia begin to penetrate himself. He shoved his stiff member back into his pants and hurried out of his room, going over to Russia's and throwing the door open.

Russia let out a small cry, yelping as he door was thrown open. He pulled his blanket over himself, cheeks going red. "Wh-what are you doing?" he demanded in Russian, face red.

"That's my line." He strode over to Russia and leaned against the end of Russia's bed. "C'mon, lemme see."

Russia shook his head, closing his legs and carefully covering himself. "N-no," he exclaimed, eyes watering. "N-no, go away!"

"What's got you so horny?" He smirked. "I think your body wants something that only I can give."

"N-no," Russia whimpered, closing his eyes and hiding in the blanket. He couldn't believe this... And his cock was still hard, it wasn't letting up. He whimpered, tears beginning to stream down his cheeks.

"You were playing with yourself only a moment ago. And it looked like you needed some help. C'mon, why not let me help you?" He was back in his element. This was something that Mongolian Empire knew how to do.

Russia whimpered, shaking his head, still crying. "N-no, no, I don't need help," he replied, almost hysterical. He pressed his legs together awkwardly, his member still aching between his legs.

"Hmm, really now." He stood up and headed for the door. "Alright then, I'll just let you deal with your little problem all by yourself."

"F-fine!" Russia replied, whimpering and grinding his legs together to try and gain some friction for himself. How had Mongolian Empire known he'd been touching himself. Did the empire watch him while he was in another room somehow? The thought made him rather hysterical.

Mongolia smirked, and returned to Russia's bedside. "'Fine', what? What is it you want me to do?" He asked, that damn cocky attitude of his returning to his voice. He was nothing like how he was in the snow earlier that day. "And you know," he leaned over and whispered in Russia's reddening ear, "I don't have to watch. I could hear your sexy voice through the walls."

Russia whimpered, pushing against Mongolian Empire's chest as he cried harder. He didn't have an answer for the empire's words. He broke into worse hysterics as he heard that Mongolian Empire had heard him.

"You are so confusing. Your body wants to be played with, you've been played with before, yet you still cry like a madman." Mongolian Empire pulled the blanket down off of Russia's lap. "Let me get rid of that for you."

Russia made a grab for his blanket, but it slipped out of his grasp easily. "N-no..." he sobbed, covering his face as he tried to keep his legs together and keep Mongolian Empire from touching him.

"Jeez, you call me over here and then you pull this shit." Mongolia backed off again, getting annoyed with the kid. "Make up your mind. You want me to get rid of that, or are you gonna deal with it yourself."

Russia whimpered, shaking. "N-no...o-okay..." he whimpered, reaching up to clutch and the empire's coat. He spread his legs for the empire, closing his eyes and crying quietly as he looked down into his lap.

Mongolian Empire sighed, "One of these days I'm gonna leave you high and dry." He bent over Russia's stiff prick and licked across Russia's slit. He could feel the young lad trembled beneath his ministrations.

Russia cried out as he felt Mongolian Empire's hot tongue moving over his cock, whimpering and pushing his hips upwards slightly with a small cry if displeasure. "M-Mongolia," he whimpered, mewling quietly.

His eyes opening a little wider with surprise, the empire stopped moving for a moment. The look in his eyes was enigmatic as he went back to blowing the child. He brought his hand down to his own cock, pumping it as he continued to suck Russia off, running his free hand up and down the inside of a pale thigh.

Russia whimpered, sliding his hands into Mongolian Empire's course, dark, slightly curly hair, whimpering and bucking his hips. Tears still slid down his cheeks, the empire's mouth leaving a tingling feeling in his loins. But it still wasn't enough...

Mongolia moved the hand he had on Russia's thigh down to the twitching, puckered asshole. It was already wet from Russia's brief solo. He inserted one long, slender finger, twisting and thrusting violently, giving the child exactly what his body wanted.

Russia let out a sharp cry as he arched his back and came, eyes rolling back in his head and going limp on the bed, breathing heavily. He whimpered, trying to curl up as he continued to cry quietly to himself.

Mongolia let the limp dick slide from his mouth, cum sliding out from between his lips. "There. Now that you're satisfied, I'm going back to my room." His aching member stubbornly refused to be crammed back into his pants without painfully protesting. His discomfort was obvious on his face.

Russia opened his eyes, breathing evening out and sitting up, leaning forward and gripping Mongolian Empire's member. "N-no...l-let me," he whispered, gently pumping Mongolian Empire's cock. He placed both hands around his shaft, stroking with both hands.

"Wh...what the hell do you think you're doing?" Mongolia demanded, even though he really didn't mind the attention his cock was getting.

"Y-you did it for me..." Russia muttered, cheeks red as he leaned down, licking the tip of Mongolian Empire's member as he stroked him with both hands. He kissed the head, tongue sliding around the empire's member and wrapping his lips around the head, going in as deep as he could take in his tiny mouth, having to pull back and cough when he choked after a couple of inches.

Mongolia moaned, his head rolling back as Russia worked his pulsing manhood. His hands carded through Russia's hair as his hips gently rocked. "Ohh...deeper...take more of me in..." He encouraged Russia by holding his head in place as he slowly thrust between those pretty pink lips.

Russia whimpered, taking as much into his mouth as he could, but could only just get past the head. He kept having to pull back and gag and choke, only to be forced to try again. He pumped what he couldn't take in his mouth with both hands. Mongolian Empire's head lolled lazily, the feeling of the little, hot mouth licking and sucking his sensitive head sent a shiver up his spine and throughout his limbs, making him want to twitch with pleasure. "Uhn...pre...prepare yourself, Russia..."

Russia grimaced but continued working his mouth over the empire member, cheeks sinking in slightly as he sucked gently. He pulled off to breathe before diving back in, tongue teasing Mongolian Empire's slit and tasting the salty precum.

"Russia...let me see your ass..." The dark-haired empire moaned breathily. The child's skills were improving rapidly; Mongolia didn't know how long he could last if Russia continued using his mouth like that.

Russia blushed slightly and pulled back, wiping his mouth. He was breathing slightly heavy as he leaned back and turned over onto his stomach. "L-like this?" he whimpered, getting onto his knees and looking over his shoulder.

A sinister smile practically cracked Mongolia's face in half. "Perfect." He all but purred as he leaned in, slowly licking around the hairless ring of pink. He teasingly prodded at Russia's ass with the tip of a finger, trying to contain a sadistic chuckle when he felt the child shiver with anticipation.

Russia mewled as he felt his hole being prodded. He whimpered, starting to shake slightly with slight pleasure. He rocked back on finger teasing his hole, crying out as the empire penetrated him with his finger.

Mongolia moved his head away, watching a string of spittle stretched between his lips and Russia's ass. He slowly slipped two fingers inside, deriving his own pleasure from the sounds that slipped from Russia's mouth.

Whimpering quietly as he felt pleasure wash over him, the special bundle of nerves inside him being prodded mercilessly. Despite that his muscles stretched and burned around Mongolian Empire's thick fingers. "I-it aches..." he whispered, eyes watering.

"How is that even possible?" He prodded more harshly, trying to get Russia to loosen up. "You've had my huge cock inside of you, you should be used to a couple fingers by now."

Russia whimpered, shaking a little harder now. "Ahn...n-no, it...ahn...just aches..." he whimpered shakily, mewling quietly as he felt his sweet spot being prodded once more.

"Well, I think you're ready anyhow." Was the mumbled reply. Mongolia withdrew his fingers and gave Russia the demand to turn round, so he could do what he did best.

Russia whimpered and turned onto his back, legs spread for the empire. He wiped away the beginnings of more tears. "B-be gentle..." he whimpered, covering his mouth quietly.

Mongolia crawled up behind Russia, holding the boys hips as he laid his back flush with the child's, whispering hotly in his ear. "When have I ever been gentle?" His leaking tip pressed against the resisting muscles, but he pushed through regardless, enjoying the feel of seizing muscles encircling his darkly flushed member.

Russia cried out sharply with pain. Tears began leaking from his eyes as he tried to adjust to the large intruder inside him. "Ahn...it h-hurts," he whimpered, covering his mouth to try and quell the embarrassing sounds he let out.

Yeah, I'm sure it does." Mongolia kissed the junction of Russia's shoulder and neck. "But I bet you like it like that." He slowly sunk himself deeply into that tight orifice, pleasure building with every inch he got inside.

"No, it hurts," Russia whimpered, crying out softly. He found his cock going soft from the pain, then realized he hadn't even known it had gone hard in the first place.

Mongolia slowly started to rock into Russia, knowing that if the child was in pain, he wouldn't be able to elicit those sexy, wanton moans that he loved to hear so much. He managed to hold himself back, but not without that faint hint of brutality that this fucked up relationship had started from.

Russia whimpered, mewling quietly as Mongolian Empire managed to strike that one spot inside him, coaxing his shaft to erection once more. "Ahn..." he whined, clutching at the empire's arms desperately as he arched his back slightly into the empire's thrusts.

"Ahh, c'mon." Mongolian Empire mumbled brainlessly as he continued thrusting into Russia. His hand found it's way to the little prick that seemed to just be begging for someone to take notice of it.

Russia cried out with pleasure as he felt his small cock being grasped. "Ahn," he whimpered, mewling and arching his back.

Mongolia leaned forward so their foreheads were touching, his lips only an inch away from Russia's. His breath mingled with Russia's as their pair breathed heavily, both of them overcome by pleasure with that delicious touch of pain mixed in.

Russia gasped quietly, lips parting into an 'o' shape as he arched his back with pleasure. "Ahn~ M-Mongolia..."

Mongolia pumped Russia's sensitive prick harder and faster as he picked up his own pace as well. Using his free hand, he slipped his arm behind Russia's back and picked him up so that the boy was now straddling the empire's waist.

Russia whimpered, sliding his arms around Mongolian Empire's neck as he reached his climax, mewling as he released into the empire's hand, letting out a small sigh as he went limp. "Tired..." he murmured, trembling in the empire's grip, muscles going into spasms around the large cock still inside him.

Mongolia began thrusting into Russia with violent determination. He felt the muscles around his cock give a slight twitch and he came in several large spurts, shivering as his member slowly went soft again. He ran his thumb across Russia's bottom lip, biting at his own, as if he was debating something internally. Pulling out, he picked up Russia and set him on the bed, pulling the covers up until they were tucked beneath his chin.

Russia yawned, squirming under the sheets as cum began to seep out of him between his legs. "Mn..." he mumbled, snuggling into the pillows and the blankets.

Mongolia looked at the half asleep child a moment more before crawling in beside him, making sure to stay on top of the covers instead of climbing in with Russia. He watched the boy fall before, he too, fell into deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>**

Believe it or not, but this was originally the second half of the 3rd chapter. We decided to split cause...well...one 11k word chapter and then all the rest of the chapters are 4-7k words seemed kinda outta place. *shrug* that's just my take on it.

REVIEW PLEASE :D

-PD


	5. Chapter 5

**Shadow:** This chapter=yes. That is all there need be said.

_Italics_=Russian

* * *

><p>Russia was looking at himself in the full-length mirror in his sleeping quarters, pushing his coat back to measure his waist. He had gained weight from the last time he'd checked, and he'd grown taller. He pulled his shirt up slightly, his stomach sticking out slightly. He grimaced. Mongolian Empire fed him well. A little too well it looked like.<p>

Going unnoticed till he'd spoken, Mongolian Empire leaned against the doorway. "You've gotten quite a bit bigger since I brought you here." The empire ventured closer, also looking at Russia in the mirror. "You might be bigger than me one day." He chuckled condescendingly, believing that that preposterous idea was totally out of the question.

Russia's eyes went slightly wide and he pulled his shirt down to cover the slight pudge he held around his waist. "I will be bigger than you," he snapped, voice quite a bit lower than when Mongolian Empire had first captured him.

"Yeah, yeah, but until then. You're still under my power." Mongolia wrapped his arms around Russia's waist and placed his head on his shoulder. "You've got a lot of catching up to do if you ever want to break away from me."

"Don't touch me," Russia snapped, shoving the empire away. He turned back to the mirror and frowned as he pulled his wool shirt tight against his middle, grimacing at the way his stomach protruded slightly.

"Harsh as ever, I see." Mongolia sat flopped down on Russia's bed, "And I treat you so well..."

"You do not have to," Russia snorted, running a hand through his hair and shedding his coat to the floor to more carefully examine his recent growth spurt in the mirror.

"You're right. I don't. So try being a little thankful every once in a while, you god damn brat." Mongolia reclined with his hands behind his head, an irritated frown carved into his face.

"Why would I be thankful to someone who rapes me on a regular basis?" Russia growled, reaching under his scarf and shivering slightly as he felt out the raised skin of his scars that had resulted from Mongolian Empire's invasion.

"Oh come off it. You enjoy it most of the time. You've even willing done that stuff with me. Begged me even." The frown didn't move. "Your body's so used to feeling good it couldn't last a week without me."

"Is that a challenge?" Russia growled, turning to look at the empire. "You are the one who always comes to me, I couldn't care less if you stopped for a week. I would enjoy it."

"I seem to remember a time when a young lad, after not having been touched for barely a day, was pleasuring himself alone in his room." It was only then that a small smirk made it's way onto the Mongol's face. "I was ready to leave, but you called me back. Or did you purposefully try not to remember that."

"Shut up," Russia snapped, instead turning to face the mirror again, though not particularly wanting to see his reflection.

"You're only getting angry cause I'm right." Mongolia snarked, purposefully trying to get a rise out of Russia. "Why can't you try to be cuter. At least in the way you speak. You're so brusque. You won't get anywhere if you keep acting like that."

Russia awkwardly touched his throat through his scarf, through he didn't respond to the empire's snarky comment. He frowned. He knew his voice had gone deep and he sometimes scared the house staff, but...it wasn't because he was scary, was it?

"And it's not just cause your voice dropped, if that's what you're thinking. It's cause you're constantly angry at everyone and everything." Mongolia sat forward, emphasizing his words with the point of a finger, "Every country has had its struggles. Don't think you're anything special in that regard."

"I have every right to be angry..." Russia murmured under his breath, bringing up his voice an octave so that it was more like when he was a child, though he tried to soften his voice so that Mongolian Empire didn't take notice...

"Well, if we're talking like that, then so do I. Someone who I take exceptionally good care of and who doesn't have to do anything in return is cruel to me and my staff and has never said a nice thing to me." Mongolian Empire reasoned, trying to bring Russia out of his cloud of self-pity.

Russia grimaced. "Then be angry," he muttered, voice still higher than his actual tone.

"There's a difference between getting angry once in a while when something truly doesn't go your way, and then there's pure, obnoxious, obstinacy." Mongolia had noticed Russia's attempt to higher his voice right away, not quite understanding why it was exactly that he was doing it. "Being angry constantly won't earn you many friends, I can guarantee you that."

Russia didn't reply, grimacing again and picking up his coat from the ground, pulling it on and buttoning up his coat.

Mongolia sighed. He knew he had been pushing Russia's buttons a bit, but how else was the kid going to learn? But even though what he said was true, he didn't feel like Russia would really take in his little sermon. It wasn't their first time this had happened. Mongolia would preach, and soon after he'd started preaching, Russia would shut down, blocking everything out.

Russia looked away, crossing his arms loosely across his chest and waiting for the empire to leave. He would wait until Mongolian Empire had left his bed, then he would curl up beneath his blankets.

Mongolia stayed put right where he was. He was waiting for Russia to say something. To argue back, to agree, anything! He just wanted Russia to...to...to do what, exactly? He really wasn't sure anymore.

Russia still stayed quiet, arms crossed, though his patience was running thin. "Aren't you going to leave?" he snapped, cheeks slightly reddened with anger.

"Why should I? It's my house. I'm allowed where I please." The challenge in his voice was professionally subdued, but Mongolia hoped Russia would still pick up on it.

Russia growled, small 'kolkolkol's escaping him under his breath. "Fine," his voice resumed its natural tone, "then I will just leave," he snapped, turning to the door.

"Wrong answer kid." The Mongol muttered, loud enough for Russia to hear. Whether or not the boy cared enough was a different issue all together.

"I do not see you stopping me," Russia replied, already at the door.

"Why bother? You won't listen to me anyways." He smirked, "Unless you're horny as hell and need my 'help' you don't listen to a word I say."

Russia angrily stomped out, angered by the empire's words, slamming the door behind him and going into the kitchen to cook himself a meal, hopefully without Mongolian Empire bothering him.

Mongolian Empire sighed. He'd chased Russia away again. He briefly debated chasing after Russia and seducing him again. Actually, he _really_ wanted to chase after Russia, but he would rather play a game with the young man. Smirking, he slipped off, getting ready to play another mind fuck with the younger nation.

Russia finished cooking his food and ate at the kitchen table, silently waiting for Mongolian Empire to come after him. When he was finished, and the empire still hadn't come to get him he was growing suspicious... Though he didn't want to go to Mongolian Empire, so he washed his dish and returned to his room, finding it empty, and slipped into bed, curling up in his blankets.

There was an eerily slow creak form a door down the hall from Russia's room. There were several clops, like the sounds of shoes across the wooden floors. They paused for a moment, before starting again. They sounded like they were drawing closer, but before they reached Russia's room, they stopped. Then it went completely silent.

Russia growled, grumbling Russian curses to himself under his breath and pulling his blankets up over his head. He then remembered to get up and stoke a fire to ensure that he wouldn't freeze.

Mongolian Empire smirked to himself. Russia was out o wood for his fire, of this he was certain, because he'd taken care of the spare wood himself. There was none left in the outdoor shack, which would mean Russia would have to go into the woods to gather some himself. It was like some sort of fucked up anniversary gift: meeting up with the potential of outdoor sex where they'd first met. How romantic.

Russia sighed as he found his stash of firewood had depleted down to one log, which wasn't enough to keep a fire going through the night. He sighed once more and pulled on some warmer clothes and went out, going out to the shed outdoors where Mongolian Empire kept the firewood. He growled in frustration as he found there was still none. He sighed and pulled his coat around him tightly as he headed out into the woods to gather some firewood.

Mongolian Empire was right behind him, stealthily and silently as a cat he followed behind at a safe distance, loving how easily Russia was following his plan, practically to a T. However, if he botched it up, it could mean a world of hurt. Russia wasn't a child anymore. He wasn't fully grown either, but there was a chance he could get away now, and he wasn't about to let that happen.

Russia sighed as he found a nice fallen branch that he could easily break into firework. He began breaking the branch, wincing every time it made a loud cracking sound. Mongolia only watched, trying to decide his next move. He figured he'd wait a little while. The moment had to be perfect.

Russia sighed and finished splitting the thick branch into several pieces of firewood. He gathered up the pieces, deeming them enough to make his fire in his room, and turned around to go back to the house.

Mongolia waited until Russia had passed by his tree, for nostalgia's sake, and tripped russia, whose vision was mildly obscured by the wood in his arms, and sent him tumbling into snow. "You should watch where you step. You might trip."

Russia let out a sharp cry as he tumbled to the ground, the firewood scattering before him as he fell face first into the snow. He groaned and picked himself up on all fours, looking over his shoulder at Mongolian Empire with a split lip and a small bruise forming on his jaw, but otherwise unharmed. "Fuck you..."

"I know you want to, but it'd be nice if you admitted to it more often." He crouched down and put on his best fake smile. "Why don't you try owning up to it, hm?"

"Eat shit, bastard," Russia snarled back, brushing off the snow from his sleeves and his front.

Mongolia kicked Russia back into the snow. "You really piss me off sometimes." His frown was different from usual. It promised a dark future for Russia.

Russia coughed and picked himself back up. "Good, then I'm doing my job," he snapped back, trying to brush off the snow so that it wouldn't melt on his coat.

"Oh yeah? Your job, huh." He kicked him again, keeping his foot on Russia's chest and putting his weight on it, pinning the boy to the ground. "You really enjoy being on the receiving end of violence that much? You should've just told me and I never would have bothered with being gentle. Cause, apparently, it's been a waste of my time."

Russia grimaced and acted quickly, gripping Mongolian Empire's leg and twisting roughly, flipping Mongolian Empire into the snow angrily. "Fuck you," he snapped, getting onto his knees and to his feet. "Leave me alone."

Mongolia glared up at Russia, fire of a fury Russia had never seen in all the years he'd resided in Mongolian Empire's house burned in his superior nation's eyes. He didn't say a word. Not one word. He just stared with an unspoken fury. He would have revenge; that much was clear.

Russia ignored him, moving to pick up just enough firewood so that he could stoke a fire in his room.

Mongolia didn't move from his spot in the snow. He was afraid that if he stood up he'd beat Russia to a bloody pulp. He was sick and tired of all the god damn disrespect. He would teach that dirty snot a lesson. One that he was sure he wouldn't forget.

Russia gathered the firewood and made the trek back to the house, dumping the firewood beside his fireplace and kneeling down to stoke the fire.

Mongolia waited until he was sure that Russia was back inside. He had thought of millions of nasty things to do to the boy. But it would take a conglomeration of cruel, evil things before the boy would get it through his head. Mongolia was in charge, and Russia was his subordinate. He'd been too soft. He'd gone weak and had grown a useless attachment to the child, and he needed to destroy that.

Russia babied his fire until it was of a respectable size that would last through the night. He pulled his gloves off and held his hands out to warm them, sighing.

Mongolia stormed into his house, his feet stomping unnecessarily hard against the floors. He slammed doors whenever he got the chance. When he finally reached his room, he flopped down on his bed, furious that his plan had ended so badly. It was only after the anger fueled adrenaline had started to wear off that he noticed a throbbing ache in his knee. The little bastard had twisted it.

Russia heard Mongolian Empire coming into the house and just hoped that he didn't come to his room. When he past it he sighed and returned his attention to his fire, warming himself. He quickly stripped himself of his clothes that were wet from melted snow and pulled his blanket around himself.

"OW! Mother FUCKER!" The pained cry seeped through Russia's walls. Mongolia had called for a doctor to come take a look at his injured knee. The additional torque of his fall had made the injury a lot worse than it would have been if he'd managed to stay upright. "I'm gonna fucking _kill_ that kid!" he shouted. There were soothing voices from the doctor and surrounding nurses as they tried to take away their leader's pain. Mongolia briefly wondered if Russia had thought about him at all. Most likely not.

Russia smirked as he heard the empire's pained shouts through the walls. That would teach him to disrespect him. Well...that or get him punished worse. He didn't care, he didn't regret it. Rather, he was proud of himself.

When his leg had been properly treated, Mongolia was left to lie with nothing but himself and his thoughts. The more he thought about what had happened, the more he realized that he didn't care. Or rather, he was in such a state, that emotion had completely drained from his body. He figured that Russia must have been pretty satisfied with himself. He was probably sitting on his bed with a book and smug smile on his face. He let a humorless gasp of a breath tickle from between his chapped lips.

Despite feeling rather smug, Russia was still waiting for Mongolian Empire to storm into his room and start beating or raping him. He figured he could at least be on his bed until that happened, so he picked up his book and curled up in bed, reading through the Mongolian book. Since he was a child he had become fluent in the empire's language, though he still insisted on speaking his Mother tongue.

Mongolia knew that in his condition he wouldn't be able to do anything. If he went into Russia's room, all that kid would have to do is kick him in his sore spot and he'd be down on the ground. No. That would be stupid. The empire decided that Russia would experience a true hell. Not what he'd been living in for the past decades, but a truly miserable existence without the delicious, hand prepared, meals he'd always received; without the comfortable bed he'd been given. Everything that the empire had been stupidly lenient about he'd take away. It was bound to be boatloads of fun.

Russia read his book late into the night until he finally came to the conclusion that Mongolian Empire wouldn't bother him that night, and set his book aside, yawning and snuggling down into his bed for morning.

When Mongolia had been assured that the boy next door was fast asleep, he called for a meeting with all his staff. He gave them a very specific set of instructions, accounting for how they were to behave towards Russia in the future. They were to no longer treat him as a guest, but as a man of servitude, like themselves. He was no longer to be prepared special meals. He would recieve meager rations twice a day, and he was to be kept in their darkest, gloomiest room. No windows. They were instructed to snub him at ever chance, to treat him as a leper. Mongolia wanted this boy to feel alone, and completely worthless. He wanted the boy to suffer, and to suffer greatly.

Russia slept peacefully, unaware of Mongolian Empire's plans.

The plan was put into effect the next morning. All the books were removed before Russia woke up, and his future room had been prepared.

Russia yawned softly as he awoke to his normal time, reaching over to find the book he kept beside him as he slept for his morning round of reading, frowning as he found he couldn't find it. He sat up, rubbing his eyes childishly and looking around. He frowned, finding the room rather bare. The fire he'd set the night before had died out down to little embers and his stacks of books were no where to be seen.

One of Mongolia's servants came in and snapped at him, telling him to get to, and that he was no longer allowed the privilege of staying in the room next to their master's.

Russia arched an eyebrow and made a snarky comment in Russian about how sleeping in the room beside Mongolian Empire's wasn't exactly a privilege since all it got him was being spied on and fucked in front of the fireplace. He sighed and pulled his coat around his body as he followed the servant out of the room.

Mongolian Empire's door was wide open. He was forced to sit sideways at his desk so he could prop his leg up. He heard Russia go by, but didn't give him a lick of attention.

Russia glanced into Mongolian Empire's room and saw him working at his desk with his leg propped up. He smirked, following the servant down to what he assumed would be his new sleeping quarters. "Do I make myself breakfast?" he asked, frowning. He wasn't opposed to that, he'd rather make his own breakfast than have none at all.

"Hardly. You'll be served like the rest of us at 5 o'clock sharp. If you miss it, tough." She said, her voice almost sounding forced in its bitterness. She led Russia down a dark, deteriorated stairwell. The natural light of day was gone, and all that was left was the foul smell of mildew and neglect. "We were instructed to keep you here," she said, gesturing to one of the doors with paint so peeled is was more off than on.

Russia frowned. "So this is my punishment then. I suppose it is still better than being beaten and raped," he snorted. "Not what I expected..." He thanked the woman in Russian and went to the door, peeking in, frowning as he saw a tattered bed that looked damp from cold and a rat run across the floor.

The maid closed and firmly locked the door. WIth all the excess clanking, one would think it was multiple locks. THere was the click of her heels, slowly fading away. And then silence. Except for that hollow sound that all creepy basements seemed to give off, as well as the squeak of frightened mice. Upstairs in his room, Mongolia was being in formed of the situation. He laughed cruelly, excited for what would come.

Russia sighed and waited, watching as the rat skittered across the floor, he quickly reached out with one leg and stomped on it, breaking its neck cleanly. He screwed up his face and tossed the rat into the corner of the room before he made his way to the tattered bed. He felt it out and sighed, finding it damp and wet. He stripped the sheets and hung them up on nails on the wall before setting the mattress up against the wall to try and dry it.

"How's he liking it?" Mongolia asked. It had only been several hours since Russia had ben locked up, but the empire was dying to see the boy crying and miserable. This whole issue with Russia had seriously messed with his mind. Ever since that first day.

"He's managing, Mongolia-sama."

"Oh is he?" Mongolia reached inside his desk for a very familiar object. "Give him this, will you?"

"Yes sir."

Russia had managed to kill all the rats in his room, kicking them into a corner and dried out his bed, putting it back in the wooden frame and replacing the sheets. He sighed, sitting down on the bed. He would be able to manage with the new room. He wouldn't like it. But he could manage, and that was more than he could say for a lot of people.

The maid returned from her meeting with Mongolia with a small package for Russia gripped in her hands. When she got down to Russia's room, she briefly unlocked the door and threw it in, quickly replacing the locks before the boy could escape. Her duty done, she returned upstairs.

Russia took the package from the servant and unwrapped it, cheeks going red with anger as he found it was a dildo. He angrily tossed it at the wall and returned to his bed, curling onto his side and facing the wall, just so that he wouldn't have to look at the abandoned toy on the floor.

Mongolia was laughing to himself, even though he wasn't there to see Russia's reaction, he could just guess how pissed off the youth must've been. He wondered if Russia had taken time to read the note that was attached. Probably not. He laughed to himself as he thought about what it said.

'Dear Russia,

Because I know how lonely you get without me, or rather my dick, here's something to help you take the edge off once in a while.

Use it well,

Mongolian Empire'

Eventually Russia calmed down a bit so that he could sit back up and take a deep breath. He noticed the note on the packaging and picked it up, squinting to read it. The note only angered him further. He tore it up and tossed it away, returning to his new bed.

As the day wore on, Mongolia would check every so often on Russia's condition via the maids. He was disappointed to learn that the boy was handling it well. "Let's make things a bit more interesting." Mongolia knew there was a leak in the floor of the room right above Russia's. So, on his orders, the maids were to dump buckets of water onto the floor, giving Russia a lovely little indoor rain shower.

"Fuck..." Russia muttered, looking up and finding a leak in the ceiling. He sighed and stood up on his bed to reach it, finding exactly where the leak was before he tore off a bit of his sheets and stuffed the cloth in the leak. He knew it would only help for a certain amount of time, but it would work until he was given something better.

Back at his desk, Mongolia was working hard. A maid brought him his dinner, but when she was excused, she didn't leave right away. Not without her own words of wisdom, anyhow. "You're going to make him hate you."

"He already hates me."

"Yes...but maybe..."

"The most he's ever felt for me was mild irritation. Forget it. Now leave me be, I have lots of work to do."

"Yes, Mongolia-sama."

The maid went down to Russia, telling him it was time for dinner. Russia sighed and went upstairs with her, getting his food before he was returned down to his damp, dank room. "Tell Mongolia I'm going to shove that dildo up his ass if he comes near me," Russia informed the maid, disappearing into his new room as the maid went up to the empire to relay the message

"Che!" Mongolia scoffed, "I'd like to see him try." He didn't even bat an eye when the maid gave him Russia's message. "Don't give me any of his stupid messages. If I want them, I'll ask for them. Go tell him that he has no right bossing you around, and that his messages won't be relayed to me."

"Yes...Mongolia-sama..." The maid, probably exhausted from all the stairs, sounded distant, and a bit sad. Mongolia turned to look at her.

"I'm sorry for making you do all of this." He smiled gently at her. "As thanks, I'll let you visit your home this weekend."

Her face brightened considerably, "Thank you, Mongolia-sama!" She rushed out of the room to go tell Russia exactly what Mongolia had told her.

When Russia was informed of Mongolian Empire's message, he replied easily, "I hadn't really expected you to tell him," he replied, finishing and handing off his dirty dish to the maid. "Thank you. When you get the chance, tell him I said 'eat shit'. You do not have to. But it would be nice." Russia didn't necessarily care. He curled up in his bed and huddled in the blankets as best he could as the maid went to take the dishes upstairs.

There was a heavy knock on Russia's deteriorating door. "Are you decent, Russia-chan? We're coming in!" There was the sharp click of the locks being undone. Four of Mongolia's male staff entered the room, each one of them with a deceivingly pleasant smile. "How are you handling your newest accommodations?"

Russia tilted his head up and frowned. "Better than that bastard assumed I would," he growled, laying his head back to look back up on the ceiling.

"Please don't talk about our master that way. He really is a good man. He treats us all very well." Two of the men insisted.

"Try getting raped up the ass three times a day, then you might not like him so much," Russia snapped angrily. "Why are you here?"

One of the men made a very slight gesture, and another one of the servants went to close and lock the door. "Well, we're here for you, Russia-chan." The polite tone in the men's voices was completely gone. Now they just looked like a group of lecherous men instead of a respectable group of servants.

Russia's eyes went wide. "What?" he demanded, reverting back to Russian out of instinct. "What are you talking about?" He was grabbed by one of the servants and he quickly flipped the man onto his back, backing up against the nearest wall.

"Now that wasn't very nice, Russia-chan. We're here to...serve you. We're well aware of your 'condition' so we're just here to help you." They insisted, surrounding the boy. These men weren't weak. They worked hard every day of their lives. Two of them men, who performed more manual labor than the others, grabbed hold of Russia and forced him to lie face down on the dirty ground.

Russia spouted out curses and Russian profanities, promising them a death in frozen hell, struggling and kicking, only being forced down harder. One of the men quickly disposed of his coat and pulling his shirt up over his head, only making Russia struggle harder.

One of them men holding him down began to strip him of his pants, showing of the round, white ass of the boy. As three of them men worked on holding down and undressing Russia, the fourth got to work on undoing his own pants, "get ready, Russia-chan. You're about to have the best time of your life."

"_No_!" Russia shouted, not even attempting to speak Mongolian anymore. He kicked and lashed out, thrashing as desperately as he could before he found himself being abruptly penetrated. He screamed. The servant wasn't nearly as large as Mongolian Empire, but he wasn't small either, and it still hurt regardly.

"Put that mouth to use, the screaming is getting annoying," one of the other men snapp, undoing his pants and pulling out his flaccid cock, shoving it into Russia's mouth. Russia growled and promptly bit down on the member invading his mouth.

"Ow! You little shit! Let go! Ah! You fucker!" The man whose dick had been clamped down on by Russia's sharp teeth screamed and grabbed the boy's hair, pulling on hit harshly, getting the boy to let go. His dick slipped out, little drops of blood were oozing from the minor cuts on his foreskin. A large fist connected with Russia's lower jaw. "You don't seem to understand your situation here." He turned to one of the men outside of Russia's feild of vision. He gave a demand in hurried Mongolian, words from his mouth weren't in Russia's vocabulary, so the boy couldn't completely understand what he was saying. He got an inkling of what was going on when he felt another hot tip at his entrance.

Russia spat in the general direction of the Mongol servant, spouting Russian curses at him. He stopped when he felt the head of another cock being pushed against his delicate hole. His eyes went wide and another scream was ripped from him as another cock was pushed into his body. Tears began streaming down his cheeks. Mongolian Empire was big, but not as big as two men inside him at the same time...

"I bet you're missing that Mongolian cock now, aren't you, Russia-chan," one of the servants teased, licking up his neck ad around the back of his ear. The two servants who had been lucky enough to go first with the boy were thrusting excitedly. It'd been a long time since they'd gotten to enjoy themselves as they were now, and were thrusting with all their might. They didn't care about Russia's pain or his pleasure. They were just happy to get themselves off.

Russia cried out weakly, feeling his insides being torn up from the inside. His cries were muffled by one of the other servants, who seemed rather brave enough to stuff his mouth with their cock. Russia coughed and tried to pull off, gagging around the member in his mouth, but didn't bite down.

"You seem to learn quickly, Russia-chan." The man with his hardening member in Russia's mouth began thrusting down Russia's throat, shivering with every choke and gag. Russia was beginning to wonder if everyone in Mongolia was a fucked up pervert.

Russia whimpered, sobbing quietly around the cock in his mouth. He hated this. He soon found another cock being shoved in his face. He tried to push it away with one hand, but the Mongol servant only ended up taking his hand and wrapping it around his cock, guiding him in a pumping motion.

The moans and groans of the four men being simultaneously pleasured were loud enough to seep through the floor. The maid, who was preparing Mongolia's evening tea, could hear Russia's pained cries and protests through the floor. Her eyes widened and she quickly dropped what she was doing, hurrying upstairs to Mongolian Empire's room.

"Mongolia-sama!"

"Not now, I'm too busy."

"But, Mongolia-sama, Russia-"

"I don't want to hear anything that's going do with that brat. Please just bring my my tea, and then you can retire for the night. You're dismissed."

Russia had quieted down some, his noises dulled down to a low, muffled whimper every now and then. He was forced to switch between the two cocks in each hand every few moments, whimpering between switches. He shuddered and sobbed around the member in his mouth as he felt the two servants fucking him from behind beginning to move alternatively, making it even more painful for him.

"Ah shit..." One of them men grumbled, "I'm gonna cum soon."

"Yeah, me too." The two men whose dicks were tightly clamped within Russia's bleeding walls were panting and gasping as they came, their bodies shuddering with incredible pleasure.

Russia cried out around the cock in his mouth as the servants' semen filled him, stinging his torn inner walls. He tried to pull back and choke, but only succeeded in being forced to open his mouth wider for the other Mongol servant to fit his shaft in beside the one already occupying his mouth.

"Hey," One of the servants who had just pulled out gasped, "you guys wanna try this end? He's really tight; a good lay. Mongolia-sama took good care of this ass."

The man whose dick had been brutally attacked earlier smiled maliciously. "Oh hell yeah."

Russia whimpered, gagging and gasping for breath as the two cocks left his mouth. A weak scream left him as he was filled up once more by the two shafts that had only moments ago been in his mouth.

"You got us dirty, clean our cocks off," one of the men who'd just been inside Russia's ass demanded, shoving his softened cock in the boy's face. Russia grudgingly opened his mouth and allowed the man's member inside.

The disgusting mix of blood and cum coated Russia's mouth and throat as he took the dicks inside. His body was rocking back and forth as his ass was brutalized by the other pair of cocks. He wanted so badly for it all to be over...

Russia choked around the cock in his mouth. He coughed and gagged once the Mongol servant deemed him done. He felt sick, ready to pass out, only for the other servant that had been inside him the first time to stuff his mouth with his own dirty cock. Russia gagged visibly, a bad taste regurgitating in his throat.

"Puke on me and you're dead," he warned, thrusting his flaccid cock lazily into Russia's mouth. The man looked over at his two friends who were panting and moaning as they experienced the amazing pleasure of a tight ass. "He's good right?"

"H-Heh, yeah..fuckin'...good, ah!" One of them men came with a loud groan. "Hah...came too soon..."

Russia was hardly listening anymore, his mind having regressed into a corner of itself to save him from the humiliation and pain he was currently facing. It was worse than when Mongolian Empire fucked him, so much worse. Far more painful, and so much more humiliating to have all his holes stuffed with several cocks at once.

The man who'd come pulled out of Russia's ass and sat down on the grimy floor, sighing, satiated. "We should probably get out of here soon. Don't want the poor maids to walk in on this."

"They won't be coming down here." Having seen that Russia was in a completely different world at the moment, they felt they could talk freely amongst themselves.

"Mongolia will definitely want them to check up on him though."

Russia was barely holding himself up as the last servant finished up inside his ass, which was gaping and bleeding, cum pouring out of him. His body shook and he whimpered, tears still cascading down his cheeks, unable to stop them.

"Aww, the poor kid's cryin'," one of the men teased.

"Leave 'im be, let's just get out of here."

"Yeah, yeah ok." The four men quickly buttoned up their pants and left the room, locking it once again. The only clue that they had been there was the blood and cum pouring out of Russia's ass.

The maid was sitting by herself in the kitchen. She had her head in her hands as several tears leaked out. She'd been horrified to have to listen to the poor boy getting raped, but there was nothing she could do. All she could do was wait until Mongolia called for her, so she could tell him all about the horrible occurrence that the empire still knew nothing of.

Russia waited until the servants had left until he crawled up onto his dirty bed and began bawling, sobbing and crying as hard as he could, his behind aching painfully. It never hurt this much with Mongolia. Never. He cried into his blanket and his pillow, unable to close his eyes and fall asleep, in far too much pain.

A gentle knock came at the door. Out of reflex, Russia tensed, but immediately regretted it when he felt the shooting pain in his ass. "Russia-chan?" It was the maid. "I...I'm coming in," she called. the locks were undone slowly, and the woman entered with closed eyes. "I-I brought you a rag and some warm water to wash up with." She placed the porcelain bowl and jug just beside the door, keeping her eyes shut tight. "I'll leave you now."

Russia slowly sat up, grunting in pain and watching her leave. "Thank you," he whispered as she left him. He slowly washed himself of the cum and blood and any other filth that was left on his body. He sighed and gathered up his clothes painfully, pulling them on and curling up on his bed once more, close to the point of passing out from the pain.

Mongolian Empire sat comfortably in his bed. He was almost finished with his tea, and had called for his maid to come and take away the dishes. When she arrived, the look on her face was sullen, as if she'd just been to a funeral. She silently went about her work and cleaned up his cup, saucer, and tea pot.

"What's the matter? What happened?" He asked, making sure to keep a calm head no matter the answer.

The maid grimaced as she picked up the tea set. "It is about Russia... Some of the male staff went down and...had their way with him," she replied, voice quiet, not sure if Mongolian Empire wanted to hear since he had said he didn't want to hear anything about Russia unless he said so.

The maid watched Mongolia's face, studying it to try and guess how he felt about what she'd told him. But as they stared at each other, she didn't see a single muscle twitch anywhere on his face. He went back to reading his book. "Very well, I'll see to it later. Think you for informing me. You can go now."

The maid was astonished to see the complete indifference on her master's face. "Y-Yes, sir." She bowed and took the dirty china out of the room. She finished her duties and went to bed along with all the other staff. The house was as dark and as silent as the grave.

Russia cried himself to sleep, hating how cold it was, but grateful for the blanket he had been given, as thin as it was.

There was the sharp twist of the locks being undone one again. The door sung open and a tall figure walked inside. There was only enough light to see a gentle outline of the body that was quietly approaching. "I heard you got raped," a familiar voice droned, seemingly nonchalant and emotionless.

Russia awoke to the sound of the door opening, weak light filtering into the room. "_That isn't news much here_," he muttered, mostly to himself. "Why do you care?"

"Don't make me regret coming down here." Mongolia sauntered over to the bed and looked down at the child. Not that Russia could see it, but he sneered with incredible distaste. "Disgusting..."

"Please...leave me alone," Russia murmured, beginning to cry once more. He hadn't cried quite this much lately, he'd mostly only cried as a child. He'd always been able to suck it up now... But the pain was too much for his developing body.

"It hurts doesn't it? You can't stand up, am I right?" The indifference in his voice was almost mocking. Mongolia's voice was so calm while he was talking about such a painful, literally and figuratively, subject. He reached his arms out, trying to find the abused body.

Russia flinched away from the arms seeking out his body. "No, please, not again," he begged, thinking the empire's intentions rather impure. They usually were. Who could blame him?

"Shut up. Just shut up. I'm not going to rape you." He slipped his arms behind Russia's knees and around his shoulders. Straining a bit as he did so, he picked Russia up off the bed and carried him out of the room and up the stairs, treading silently so he wouldn't wake any of his staff.

Russia cried and sobbed quietly, burying his face in Mongolian Empire's chest, clutching at his clothes so he wouldn't fall.

Mongolia cursed himself for being so pussy whipped, for letting this stupid, bratty child that wouldn't care if he died tomorrow turn him into such a softy. "Fuckin' stupid..." He took Russia back to his old room, the one with the fireplace and the thick blankets. He skillfully pulled back the covers before laying Russia in the bed and pulling the covers up to beneath his chin.

Russia quickly reached out and took a grip onto the empire's tunic. "_Please don't leave_," he begged, tears cascading down his cheeks, "_please don't leave, I don't want to be alone...please..._"

Mongolia's face fell into a frown. "Let go." He pulled the smaller hands off of his tunic and left the room, leaving the door open a crack.

Russia whimpered, trying to reach for the empire, but gave up and curled under the thick wool blankets instead, crying into his pillow quietly. He pulled the covers up to his nose, hating how empty and looming and dark the room looked without a fire going and several stacks of books up against the walls.

It was a whole half hour later before Mongolia returned, arms loaded with things he thought necessary to take care of someone. He had a pail of warm water hanging off one crooked elbow, several books and pieces of firewood awkwardly balanced in his arms. He had a tray with a loaf of bread and a cup of tea poised precariously on top. "Oi, you awake?"

Russia whined softly as he rubbed his eyes, awoken by the empire's entrance. He sat up, looking at all the items Mongolian Empire held. He didn't know what to say. What should he say? He didn't know. So he kept his mouth shut.

The two of them stared at each other awkwardly for a moment before Mongolia finally went to move. He kneeled down beside the bed, putting the food and drink at Russia's level. "Quick. Take it. It's gonna fall."

Russia took the bread and the tea from the empire upon his request, looking down at it silently. He looked to Mongolian Empire, swallowing nervously. "..._Thank you_," he whispered, looking back down into his lap. He hesitantly brought the teacup to his lips, taping a small sip.

Mongolia hid how secretly pleased he was to have finally elicited a positive word from Russia's lips and got to work doing his best to start a fire. After almost spilling the bucket and having all the books and firewood in his arms go tumbling to the ground, the empire got to work lighting up a fire.

Russia rubbed his eyes, trying to wipe away the tear tracks over his cheeks. He slowly ate his food until the plate and the teacup were empty. He set the dishes aside, watching as Mongolian Empire babied his small embers into a well sized flame that would be able to warm the room and not die out until morning.

The empire picked up the books from the floor and placed them on the bedside table. He went back over to the abandoned pail and tested the water, making sure it was warm, but not too hot; he'd accidentally brought it to a boil earlier. He took a rag out of his pocket and looked walked over to Russia. "Would you rather do it yourself? I can understand if you don't want me to touch you."

"I already cleaned myself..." Russia mumbled under his breath, looking into his lap. Then quickly added, "but...it's okay," he replied, swallowing nervously. "I don't mind..."

Mongolia sat on the edge of the bed, puling back the covers and taking off the dirty clothes so Russia's body was exposed. He started with the boy's face, wiping of splotches of blood that had been missed earlier. He worked his way down Russia's chest and stomach, swiping the pleasantly warm cloth across the trembling body.

Russia sighed softly and leaned against Mongolian Empire as he was cleaned. It wasn't in a sexual manner for once, and that enough was all he needed to be calm. "Thank you," he whispered, closing his eyes, talking to himself mostly.

"Y...Y-You're wel...hmph." He flushed and continued cleaning until he was sure that Russia was clean. He wasn't sure how he felt about Russia's change of attitude towards him. He knew from experience to not get too used to the boy's kindness, cause he'd be same old pissy Russia in the morning. He lad the boy on the bed and pulled the covers up. "G'nite, brat." He wanted to give the boy a kiss on his silvery locks, but didn't dare.

Russia reached out and grasped Mongolian Empire's wrist. "Please don't leave," he whispered, barely audible. "I don't want to be alone..." He didn't care who it was at this point, all he wanted was for someone to hold him. Was that too much to ask?

Mongolia sighed as he moved to crawl in next to the kid; he just couldn't win with Russia. "Yeah, yeah alright." He slipped under the blankets, but made sure to keep a foot away from the kid. "Just go to sleep already. I've got an early morning tomorrow and taking care of you is a pain in the ass this late at night." He griped, not honestly meaning a word he said.

"_Thank you_," Russia murmured in his mother tongue. He didn't care that Mongolian Empire was keeping his distance. All that mattered was that he wouldn't be alone. That was all he cared about. He never wanted to be alone. He just wanted someone to stay with him, and maybe hold him...

Once he was sure Russia was asleep, Mongolia rolled over to look at him. "I don't get you at all. You hated my guts this morning." He brushed the hair off Russia's face and traced the round cheek with a finger. "Stupid brat." He wrapped an arm around Russia and held him tight. "My stupid, stupid brat."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

Another delicious bout of delicious perversion completed~ And even a bonding moment~ d'aww~ but don't expect it to last though -_-

We're banging these chapters out man! Like...one a night!

-PD


	6. Chapter 6

**Shadow:** :D

* * *

><p>Russia was helping to do dishes in the kitchen with one of the maids, finding it easier when he helped out. They treated him well, and he had no reason to be bitter with them. He had humbled himself considerably since the time when Mongolian Empire's servants had had their way with him. He was less venomous towards the empire, though he made it known that he was still unhappy. He sighed quietly and wiped his hands off on a rag, bidding the maid goodbye before he went off to Mongolian Empire's library to search for some new books he hadn't yet read.<p>

There were voices coming from inside the library, and Russia recognized one of them as Mongolia's, but the other, one of a much higher register, was unfamiliar to him. Only a moment later, Mongolian Empire emerged from his library, walking straight past Russia, he appeared to be in a daze of some sort. A person followed him to the door, calling out an apology. The person, had medium-long brown hair tied back into a ponytail and big brown eyes. When they noticed the silver-haired youth standing in front of them, they smiled down at him. "Hello, you must be Russia-chan."

Russia furrowed his brow. He didn't understand the soft language that the person was speaking. Were they male or female...? He couldn't tell. He decided on female, since the woman had such soft features, and wore such a loose fitted red garment. "I only speak Mongolian and Russian," he replied in Mongolian, hoping it would be sufficient for the strange woman. "Who are you?"

"I am China, aru." The woman spoke in elegant Mongolian, "I live under Mongolia-chan's rule too." She smiled politely at the youth. "I'm impressed that you've learnt Mongolian. Was it very hard, aru?"

"No," Russia replied, blushing slightly as he entered the library and pretended to be browsing books. "I learned when I was young, it was fairly easy for me." He wasn't around pretty women all that often, the maids were all fair, but they weren't pretty like China was. "When did you come under Mongolia's rule?"

"My, my. You must be smart, and you're still quite young, aru." China was impressed with the child's knowledge. He'd heard Mongolia praise the child many times, but this was his first time actually meeting him. He seemed very sweet, despite all the hard times he'd gone through. He saw the little nation blushed, figuring that he was also shy as well. "I've been under his rule for a long time."

"Thank you, I've been under his rule for a long time as well..." Russia murmured, picking out a book at random. He grimaced and replaced it, finding he'd already read it. Mongolian Empire's library only held so many books and he'd been there for years... "What were you both talking about before I came?" he asked curiously, trying not to seem too eager.

"Oh nothing really. Politics and the like, aru," China sighed, he always hated having to talk politics with with Mongolia. Deciding to change the subject, he asked Russia a question instead. "Do you like staying with Mongolia-chan?"

"No," Russia growled, pulling out another book. Luckily it was one he hadn't read before and put it under his arm. "I hate it here. And while I have been humble for the last few years, I am getting fed up with my ass being so damn sore."

"Your...ass?" China blinked, surprised by Russia's answer. The way Mongolia had described the situation was completely different from how Russia was acting. "From what I've heard he really cares about you, aru."

"He shows it nicely," Russia growled, obviously not in the mood to talk about it, "raping me every other night..." Though recently Mongolian Empire had been toning down his 'physical affection'. Russia didn't despise it at this point. He didn't enjoy it. He tolerated it.

China stuttered a moment, not really wanting to take sides in this issue, as he didn't know what was going on, so he politely dismissed the conversation. "What kind of books are you into?"

"Anything in the library," Russia sighed. He looked over to China. Despite how the woman was older than him he was already taller than her. He'd had another nice growth spurt (though he still worried about his growing gut) and his body had evened out, gaining nicely toned muscles. "I read what I can get." He averted his eyes, finding he was staring.

"Ah, I see, aru." China smiled politely. He didn't know what else to say to the much younger country. "Well, I best be going. It was nice finally meeting you, Russia-chan."

"Which room do you stay in?" Russia asked, looking over his shoulder with a small blush on his cheeks. He was curious as to where Mongolian Empire had been hiding the woman, since obviously it sounded like China had been here almost longer than he had.

China halted and turned his head at the sudden, odd question. "Hm? Well, I do go home quite often, even though I'm under Mongolia-chan's rule so I don't have a permanent home, aru. Though tonight I'll be staying in the room next to Mongolia-chan's," he answered, wondering slightly what Russia was getting at.

"Can I come see you? Later tonight?" Russia asked, blushing a little harder. He himself didn't know what he was insinuating, but he couldn't take his words back now.

"U-Uh," China glanced about nervously, a little uncomfortable by what Russia had just blurted. "I don't know if that's appropriate, aru. Though I would be willing to spend time with you elsewhere, at another time."

"Will you be here tomorrow?" Russia asked, blush getting a tad darker. He wasn't doing this because he wanted to lay with China (though the thought did excite him, as he'd never lain with a woman before), he wanted to get to know the other. He was the only other country there beside Mongolian Empire.

China smiled again, turning to face Russia fully as he spoke. "I'll be here for a little while yet. Now I really must go, good bye, Russia-chan, aru." China walked out of the library and quietly closed the door behind him, leaving Russia alone with nothing but books beside him,

Russia's blush finally subsided and he stacked up a pile of books to take back to his room, though when he returned and curled up in his bed he wasn't able to focus. He knew if Mongolian Empire knew of his new fascination with the woman he would be teased mercilessly for having a crush on the other, though he wouldn't necessarily call his fascination with China a crush...

About an hour later, Mongolia intruded upon Russia's peaceful haven, flopping down at the foot of his bed with a heavy sigh. "Gotta hate this time of year. Politics always get so ramped up right around now."

"Mm," Russia replied, looking up from his book. "Why did you come to me?" he asked, not sounding malicious, curious rather.

The empire shrugged as best he could from his position on the bed, hands tucked behind his head. "Dunno. I can usually forget about the world when you're here." He looked up at Russia and smirked, "Probably cause you can push my buttons so easily."

"Mm," Russia replied, returning his gaze to his book. He wasn't really reading, he was mostly thinking about China.

Mongolia studied Russia a moment, his mind clearly not with him or in his book. He sat up and peered over the top of his book. "What're you thinkin' about? You got this silly expression on your face. Can't be thinkin' about me...who is it?"

"There is a sex scene in the book," Russia lied, figuring it was better than having Mongolian Empire find out about his fascination with China.

"Hmm...you're lying." He mumbled. He pulled the book away from Russia and leaned in towards Russia. "Why can't you tell me?"

"...No I won't. If it's something serious I won't make fun f you. If it's something stupid I have every right to make fun of you." He grimaced at Russia's choice of words. "And how rude you are to me, still! 2 hundred years its been and you've barely changed." He looked over Russia's body. "Well, you've gotten taller," he smirked, "and plumper."

Russia's cheeks went red and he wrapped his arms around his middle. "It is baby fat," he replied, looking away awkwardly. He still had plump cheeks with baby fat, but he knew his protruding stomach wasn't exactly because of his odd growth spurts. It was Mongolian Empire's fault for purposefully feeding him all the fatty meats and grains.

"That was surprisingly cute, Russia-chan." Mongolia nuzzled Russia's chubby cheeks, "but I'm afraid you're too old for baby fat." He ran a hand across Russia's belly as well, feeling the layer of fat that covered potentially strong muscles.

"It's your fault," Russia muttered, looking away still, cheeks slightly red. "I would appreciate it if you didn't touch me."

"Yes, it's my fault for taking care of you. of course. Because everything is my fault." He squeezed his way behind Russia and wrapped his arms around him. "Besides, if I never touched you, then there'd be no contact between us at all."

Russia awkwardly tried to wiggle out of the empire's grip, only to fail. "If you are going to fuck me then do it," he growled, not in the mood for one of Mongolian Empire's 'games'. "...Why did you never tell me about China?"

"I don't feel like fucking you right now, I'm too tired anyhow. Just wanted to be here with you. Though I might make an exception if you were to ask for it~" He chuckled a bit before continuing. "And China? You've met China already?"

"We talked in the library when I went to look for more books," Russia replied, sighing and leaning forward to avoid being touched as much as possible.

"Then I must have walked right past you. It's a pity though, I was going to have you two meet more formally. Well, what'd you think? Did you like China?"

Russia shrugged. "Da," he replied, picking up his book again and opening it to the page he had left off.

Mongolia hugged Russia to his chest. "Well damn, you're gonna leave me for China aren't you."

Russia's cheeks went slightly red. "No, how can I leave someone if I am being forced to stay with them?" he murmured, keeping his eyes on his book.

"Well, yeah, but you don't sound like you mind the idea. I mean, China is pretty cute, I guess." Mongolia hugged Russia tighter, a heavy feeling of jealousy settling into his system.

"You haven't seemed to mind when I've lain with others in the past, why now?" Though Russia could only remember two other times he'd slept with someone other than Mongolian Empire, though one of them was the incident in which the house servants had had their way with him.

"I did mind. I was absolutely furious. That's why we haven't seen them since that incident." He replied, an angered edge to his voice. He didn't like remembering the traitors that had gone against him and done that to his darling Russia.

"You did not say anything to me," Russia replied softly, keeping his eyes on the book before him. "I am getting tired, can I please go to bed?"

"You wouldn't have believed me anyways." Mongolia shifted out from behind Russia and got out of the bed. "Well, whatever, think what you want about me. G'nite."

Russia stayed up for a few more hours, uselessly trying to read, though his thoughts stayed on China. He sighed and set his book aside, curling up in bed and going to sleep.

* * *

><p>China awoke as early morning sun seeped into his room and slowly panned across the floor till it reached his bed and, eventually, his eyes. He blinked blearily for a moment before sitting up and stretching, a wide yawn seeping escaping his gaping maw. It had only been several weeks since China had returned to Mongolia's house, but the old country had already garnered a new fan.<p>

Russia had been making breakfast for himself, then made extra for China, figuring the older nation would be awake by then. He took the tray of food to China's room and knocked quietly, trying to quell the blush on his cheeks. "Allo, China? Are you awake?"

China sighed, not sure if he liked all the attention the younger country was giving him, but he truly did appreciate all the effort. "Yes, Russia-chan, I am. I'll let you in in a moment." When China opened the door, he was dressed in little more than a short, long sleeved garment that barely covered his valued parts. The neck line dipped down and showed off some of his creamy white skin. "Thank you, but you really don't have to do this, aru."

Russia blushed as he got a glance at China's smooth, tan legs. He averted his eyes, as he should. "I would enjoy getting to know you, China," he replied, handing the tray to China, blush coming on harder. "I get lonely all alone in my room all the time, the staff is only so much company..."

"Well, aru," China began hesitantly, a little confused by Russia's bashfulness, "I have my duties to complete, but afterwards I wouldn't mind spending time with you, aru." He smiled politely.

Russia smiled shyly and nodded. "I'll be in my room, like always..." Being under Mongolian Empire's control, he didn't do much work. He mostly just stayed in his room and read most of the time. Russia walked back off to his room, flopping onto his bed and letting himself blush as hard as he needed to.

Mongolia was patiently waiting for China to come downstairs and meet with him to discuss the current politics. He was bent over the latest news of what was going on in the world when China finally came in.

China came downstairs after eating the breakfast Russia had made him and dressing himself more appropriately. "I'm here, you needed me, aru?" he asked, straightening his red garb.

"Ah, yes, I just want to go over these plans with you. Please sit down." He gestured for China to sit down and continued rifling through his papers. After a long, and rather dull meeting, Mongolia brought up Russia. "So what do you think? He's grown up rather quickly, so you didn't get to see him in his early years."

"Oh, yes, aru... He's a very chivalrous young man," China replied, smiling slightly. "He brought me breakfast this morning. He seems to pine for my attention quite a bit..."

Mongolia stiffened with jealousy. "Well you've already gotten more than I have out of him, I can assure you that." His tone was bitter as he mocked his own sorry situation. "The kid hates me. You should consider yourself blessed. Then again, you didn't conquer him." Mongolia thought about what it'd be like for Russia to bring him food in bed. The very idea was laughable.

"He seems to only resent being conquered... I'm sure if he was relinquished from your rule he wouldn't mind you, aru," China assured him, brow furrowing and trying to more or less to be the positive one.

"That's total nonsense and you know it." He muttered bitterly, signaling his favorite maid to come and bring him and China their tea. "For one, I'm not letting that massive territory go, and second, even if I did let him go he'd be off before I could blink. He wouldn't even look back. Though I'm sure he wouldn't mind taking you with him." The last bit had been little more than an indistinguishable mutter, but it was audible all the same.

China's eyes widened slightly. His brow then furrowed. "He doesn't seem like the conquering type, or one to steal territory..." China replied, looking away. While he didn't particularly enjoy being under someone's rule, he wouldn't accept help, he would get himself out of it on his own, when the time came.

"Yeah, well. He certainly doesn't like being conquered. I mean, no one does, but you don't bite my head off every time I talk to you." Mongolia didn't know why he was talking to China about this. This was his problem, not China's, and CHIna had only known Russia for several weeks. He knew it was slightly unfair of him, but he just couldn't help it.

"Well, I think he is a sweet boy, aru," China replied adamantly, getting to his feet. "I was going to talk to him now, actually. If you have any further need of me, I'll be with Russia."

"Think what you will. Just be wary of his true colors," Mongolia warned, still not looking up from what he was doing as China, left the room. Mongolia didn't like where this whole China and Russia thing was going, but he could do little to prevent it, so he decided to just kick back and see what would happen.

Russia was huddled up in front of his fire with a blanket wrapped around himself. It was Winter time, and so he had a fire going almost constantly with plenty of firewood and books already stacked up to last him several weeks.

China knocked gently on Russia's door. "Russia-chan? May I come in?" As he had approached Russia's room, he couldn't get the Mongolian's words out of his head, and they worried him slightly. He figured he'd cross that bridge when he came to it.

Russia looked up from his book, smiling slightly. "Da, come in, China~" he replied, heightening his voice and octave, so he didn't seem too threatening.

China slowly pushed the door open, a small smile gracing his pretty face. He looked just like one of those porcelain dolls. "I'm not bothering you am I, aru?"

"Of course not!" Russia assured him, smiling brightly up at the elder nation. "I was just reading. Would you come sit with me?" he asked, holding open one end of his blanket for the other, smiling shyly.

China looked at the place he was being offered. It was indeed a rather cold day, so laying under the blankets in a room with a roaring fire sounded splendid. Perhaps he could even spend the evening teaching the young man some of his native language. "I'd be delighted, aru."

Russia smiled wide, childishly, as he welcomed China beside him under the blanket. "How did it go with Mongolia?" he asked, looking to the fire, his voice turning slightly bitter.

China noticed Russia's change in demeanor and Mongolia's words rebounded inside his head. "Well, we talked politics and had some tea. We talked about what would happen if he were to release our territories, aru. Lots of hypothetical discussion." He sighed, "But overall it was decent. Mongolia can be a little hard to talk to when he's in a funk, aru."

"Hm..." Russia looked into the fire, looking rather serious for a moment. He smiled innocently once more. "I'm sorry, I'm being rude. China, I was wondering... Would it be too much to ask for you to teach me Chinese?" he asked, blushing slightly. He'd wanted to learn for a few days. It couldn't be much harder than Mongolian...

"I was hoping you'd ask, aru." China turned to Russia and smiled. "It's a rather complicated language, but I'm sure you'll get the hang of it, you're a smart young man." He assured, confident that RUssia could do it. "We can begin the basics orally, but I'm sure you'd like to see a few books on it eventually, right, aru?" China's eyes were full of eagerness. He was excited to teach Russia Chinese.

Russia nodded, smile widening. "That was mostly how I learned Mongolian," Russia replied, looking away shyly. "I read books... But learning from someone personally seems much easier. Perhaps I could teach you Russian too, da?"

"I would like that very much." China turned so he was fully facing Russia. "Would you like to start learning now, aru?" he asked, "or would you rather I learn your mother tongue first?"

"I will learn Chinese first, da? That way it is much easier for me to teach you," Russia replied, smiling sweetly. "I enjoy learning other languages. I wish to know more. Before Mongolia took me I only knew my mother tongue and some of my little sister's language, though it is very similar to my own."

"I see, very well then, aru. I will teach you Chinese." Russia and China stayed up in Russia's room a good part of the day. They enjoyed listening and learning each others' languages bit by bit. They were both smart, and quick learners. It was onl when Mongolia knocked on Russia's door that they broke away from their conversation. The clearly agitated empire stood in the door way. "Dinner time." He grumbled before leaving in a jealous huff.

Russia frowned. He turned to China. "Eat dinner with me?" he asked in more or less broken Chinese.

"Da." China responded, smiling with pride in both himself and his student. The pair of them left the room and headed towards the dining hall. As they passed Mongolia's room, while Russia continued on, China stopped for a moment and looked inside, seeing he disgruntled empire bent over his desk yet again.

Russia went off to get his dinner, and upon seeing that China didn't follow, he got a plate for him as well. When he returned to China's side he handed him the plate, smiling shyly. "For you," he said in Chinese, priding himself on his fast learning.

"Thank you, aru, I'll be there in just a moment." China walked up to Mongolia and asked him if he was alright and if he'd be eating dinner. The rest of the conversation was carried out in muttering and whispers, making sure to keep their voices low so Russia wouldn't hear.

Russia frowned but walked back off to his room, sitting on the bed instead so that they wouldn't have to sit on the ground again as he waited for China to return.

China walked in about 5 minutes later, frustratedly rubbing at his forehead. He wondered to himself just why was it that Mongolia always had to make things harder for himself. He looked to RUssia and smiled, hiding away his worries and sitting down to enjoy the food.

"Is something wrong?" Russia asked, frowning momentarily before he covered it up with a sweet smile. "But if you don't want to answer we can just go back to learning each other's languages, da?"

"Do not worry, aru," China said in very rough Russian, "it's ok." He smiled before continuing n Mongolian. "Mongolia just has a lot on his mind right now. Let's finish dinner and have a bath before we continue with the lessons, da?"

Russia almost choked on his food. "I-I bathed...this morning," he lied, blushing. "I will wait for you..."

"A-Are you alright? Are you choking, aru?" China's face fell into one of concern as he watched the youth cough and hack, turning red. Though naive China thought Russia was turning red from lack of air. When he was assured that the boy would be ok, he got up and left the room, promising to return once he'd finished bathing.

Russia coughed slightly, nodding. "I-I am okay, da..." he murmured, blushing and looking down into his lap at the thought of China bathing. "C-come back soon," he replied childishly and finished eating, getting up to wash his dish before coming back to his room.

China grabbed his night clothes and a towel and headed down to the bath, ready to relax and enjoy the warm water. As he sat in the steamy bathroom, he thought about Russia and the odd way he'd been behaving all day. Mongolia couldn't have been right about Russia liking him. It was absurd.

Russia was pacing in his room until China returned, blushing and trying hard to think of some way to express his awkward fascination with the woman. Perhaps he should just kiss her...? In one of the books he'd read, woman seemed to respond positively to that...

China returned to Russia's room, a damp towel around his shoulders and another one of his nightshirts hanging loosely off his shoulders. His hair was out of its usual ponytail and his dark brown locks were still dripping. "That was nice, aru." He sighed, fully relaxed from his bath.

Russia stopped his pacing and smiled at China. "Da, you look very relaxed." Perhaps he could offer to give China a massage... Not a Russian massage of course, someone unused to it wouldn't find it very pleasing, but maybe a backrub. "Would you care to sit on the bed with me?"

"Hm?" Chins opened his eyes and looked at Russia, then he looked down at the bed. The warm, soft, comfy bed. "Yes, very well, aru. I am getting rather cold. Though it is winter after all, and I'm afraid I'm not dressed appropriately." He gave a gentle chuckle.

"I don't mind," Russia murmured under his breath, not really meaning for China to hear him. He sat on the bed and picked up a book that was written in Russian. "Would you like to try reading Russian?" he offered, smiling sweetly.

China blinked a moment, wondering if he was just hearing things or if Russia had really said anything. He decided he was just a bit foggy from the bath still and hopped into bed, his night gown sliding up his thigh. If it had slid another inch his manhood would be showing, as he wasn't wearing undergarments. "Very well, may I see the book, aru?"

"Da," Russia replied, blushing as China's smooth legs were revealed. It looked almost like his didn't have any underwear on either... Most of Russia's blood was rushing to both his groin and his cheeks. "Here, see," He opened the book to a random page and pointed at different characters, explaining what letters made what sounds.

China leaned over, the delicious sent of his hair wafting past Russia's nose, though he himself was oblivious to it. He was totally focused on the book, not aware of Russia's sudden change in mood.

Russia shivered slightly as he could smell the alluring scent of China's choice in soap and hair products. "D-do you have any questions?" he asked in heavily accented Chinese, shifting so that he had his legs crossed to hide the obvious problem he had acquired.

"No, aru," China replied, looking up and smiling at him, his soft hazel eyes twinkling gently.

Russia gulped. He'd about run out of patience and excuses to cover up his erection, and the thought of taking a woman on his bed was incredibly tempting. "P-perhaps we should take a break..." he murmured, coughing awkwardly.

"Sounds like a good idea." China flopped back onto the bed, his legs slightly splayed and his hands tucked comfortably behind his head. "I think i might just fall asleep though, aru." He smiled as his eyes fluttered closed. "I should probably go back to my room..."

"_No. Stay_," Russia replied, voice taking a dip in tone as he reverted back to Russian. He leaned forward and pinned China in with his arms on either side, looking slightly conflicted until he leaned in and captured China's mouth with his own, cupping his cheek gently.

China jerked away, uncomfortable with Russia's advances and slightly taken aback by his change of attitude. What was it Mongolia had said? Oh yes, '...be wary of his true colors.' Was this what Mongolia had meant? He certainly hoped not. "Wh-What are you doing, aru?"

Russia winced as he heard the accusing tone in China's voice. "I l-like you," he replied, in his higher tone, "and...you were teasing me." He took China's hand and guided it down to the bulge in his pants. "See...?"

China wrenched his hand away when he felt the bulging manhood concealed within Russia's clothes. "I was doing no such thing." It took him a moment for his brain to process what Russia had just said. "Wait...you like me, aru?"

"Da... And you were teasing me so mercilessly," Russia replied, voice dipping once more. "Shouldn't you take responsibility?" he whispered hotly in China's ear, placing a hand in the slit of China's sleeping garment, sliding a hand inside and reaching to feel soft flesh of China's breasts (despite how small they were, he didn't care).

China moved his head away from Russia's perverted lips, wriggling underneath his touch, trying desperately to get away from him. "I told you, I was doing no such thing! Release me, aru!" China was reluctant to use violence against the boy who he'd shared such an amicable afternoon with. He was still young, and his hormones were most likely just a little out of control. Or so he reasoned.

"You didn't wear underwear...or pants... Then you lay back with your legs splayed like a whore..." Russia slid one hand on China's smooth, bare leg. "I've never lain with a woman before, so in a sense... You're taking my virginity."

China's jaw dropped with total bewildered astonishment. He knocked Russia's hands away and pulled the blanket up to cover himself as best he could. "I'm a man, you perverted asshole!" he cried, not at all appreciating how Russia was speaking to him.

Russia blinked, obviously confused. He quickly ripped away the blanket and pulled open China's sleeping garment, blinking again as he saw China's flaccid manhood. He blushed. "I-I apologize..." He leaned back slightly before he pinned China again. "That's...disappointing. But no difference I assume."

"What do you think you're doing!" China cried, feeling his sense of flight or fight kick in, "You complain about how Mongolia rapes you, yet here you are about to do the same to me, aru! You're shameless." He cried, trying to use these hurtful barbs to his advantage to try and distract Russia a moment, giving him enough time to clock RUssia one and get out of his current position.

"I would never rape anyone..." Russia replied in a childish voice as he reached down to grasp China's flaccid manhood. His mind rationalized that as long as he could give China pleasure, it wasn't rape, and therefor he wouldn't be anything like Mongolian Empire.

"Let go, aru! Don't touch me! I don't want you to touch me!" China cried. He managed to wrench one of his hands loose and, before he could think, cocked Russia square in the jaw. For the second or two he was stunned, China began struggling with renewed vigor, managing to get most of the way out of Russia's grasp.

Russia grunted with pain and forcefully shoved China down onto the bed. "I am trying to be nice," he growled, holding China's wrists in one hand as he reached down with the other, bringing China to erection easily. He undid his pants easily, releasing his hard cock. He was big, almost as big as Mongolian Empire, though he was still growing.

Not daring to let either a moan or a gasp escape his lips, China locked eyes with his assailant. "Forcing me to have sex with you isn't nice in the first place, aru. Rape isn't nice, Russia-chan," China spat, glaring up at the silver haired pervert that was trying to hold him captive. China looked down at Russia's straining cock and was disgusted at the thought that that was going to be shoved inside of him, and he did what anyone else would have done. He tried to kick it as hard as he could from his awkward angle.

Russia seemed to pause slightly upon hearing China's words, though he easily recovered, his mind rationalizing that he could make it so that there was no pain, and therefor it wouldn't be rape. His head was starting to hurt with the mental gymnastics it was having to go through to assure him that it wouldn't be rape. He easily forced China's legs apart with his knees, awkwardly shifting his hips up so that China's lower half was further up and his puckered hole was revealed. He stuck three fingers in his mouth, getting them evenly wet and slick before inserting one into the other as slowly and painlessly as he could.

China grit his teeth together. "Russia, please, aru! I don't want it!" Tears slipped down his cheeks.

Russia squeezed his eyes together, his head started to throb painfully as once more he rationalized that it wouldn't be rape. He leaned in and captured China's lips with his own before he kissed away his tears, slipping in a second finger beside the next.

China twisted his neck so he was no longer facing Russia. He didn't want to be kissed. He didn't want to be comforted. What he wanted was to be let go. "Russia-chan, please!" he cried, his voice cracking as he desperately tried to reach past this perverted monster that had taken over this previously very sweet boy.

Russia frowned, probing gently with his fingers and searching out that one spot inside the elder nation that would make him feel better. He was starting to breathe a little harder, obviously perturbed by his own actions, despite being completely coherent.

China's face scrunched up and tears fell down his pink cheeks as Russia's fingers ground against his prostate. The bundle of nerves inside of him were insisting that what the boy was doing felt good, but China just felt dirty. Absolutely disgusting. He whined with displeasure as he grit his teeth together.

"P-Please, Russia-chan, stop this, aru. This isn't how you show someone you like them." China was shaking with conflicted feelings of disgust and pleasure. He could see that he was breaking through into Russia's conscience, but the youth still didn't show signs that he would be stopping anytime soon.

Russia was shaking slightly, murmuring hurried Russian under his breath that would probably be indecipherable even to a native Russian speaker. He withdrew his fingers, only to pull one of China's legs around his waist and guiding his hard cock slowly into China's heat, moaning and breathing out feverish Russian curses and mumblings about how good it felt.

Chian screamed bloody murder as the thick, hot member pushed its way inside. He felt his tense muscles tear as Russia forced his way inside. The eastern nation could feel the hot blood dripping down his inner walls and out the tight, ripped ring of muscles that had only just been breached. He cried out in Chinese, begging for Russia to stop what he was doing.

"I'm sorry," Russia hushed, pressing hasty kisses over China's cheeks and trying to quell his tears as a few of his own welled up in his eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry it hurts," he repeated, turning it into a mantra.

"Stop! Stop kissing me! Just let me go, aru! Just take it out!" China cried as tears of pain streamed down his face, leaving little dark marks on the bed sheets. He clutched the blankets and scrunched up his face, trying to cope with the pain as best he could until it was over, his limp cock swaying between his legs.

Russia sheathed himself entirely inside the elder nation, finding it would be cruel if he drew it out any longer. He was shaking harder as he waited for China to adjust to his size. He reached between his legs and stroked China gently to erection once more, not wanting him to be in pain as he whispered 'I'm sorry', over and over in Russian. He buried his face in China's neck, shaking violently.

China couldn't even find the strength to fight anymore. He went limp in Russia's arms. He felt like he was like rag doll; a toy to be fucked with by its master. He was disgusted by his body and how it reacted to Russia's touch, and he was horribly ashamed of himself for allowing this to happen in the first place.

Russia didn't stop shaking, fisting China's cock as he awkwardly began to shift his hips, listening for sounds of discomfort. He angled his hips to press against China's prostate, not wanting him to be in any pain.

China was at the borderline between consciousness and unconsciousness. He could feel his prostrate getting struck every now and again, but the most his body could muster was a small twitch. He could feel the familiar build up of an orgasm, but this one was purely situational. It wouldn't be the same.

Russia groaned out China's name as he came, filling the elder nation with his essence, panting and breathing heavy. He worked his hand over China's cock, trying to get him to orgasm as well.

Somewhere in his sleepy semiconsciousness, China could feel the hot fluid of Russia's cum splatter his insides. It burned as it clung to the places where his insides had been torn. As the warm cum slowly seeped around Russia's softening member and out of China's ass, China finally let's go and came, finally passing out from th pain that his body was forced to endure.

Russia whimpered, wiping his eyes and pulling out, wrapping his arms around the elder nation. "I-I'm sorry," he whimpered, burying his nose in China's soft hair.

China mumbled, still only partially aware of what was going on in the real world, but aware enough to tell Russia to piss off. "Let go of me," he whispered breathily, "you fucking hypocrite, aru."

"I'm s-sorry," Russia whimpered, crying harder, holding the elder nation tighter. "D-don't be mad..." He sounded like a small frightened child, afraid to be left alone.

China was slowly waking up from his daze. The more conscious he became, the more anger that flooded through him. "I said, let go, aru. Get off of me." His strength was returning. He used his arms to push Russia away, not wanting to be anywhere near the boy any longer.

"P-please, I don't w-want to be alone," Russia begged, whimpering and only tightening his grip around the elder nation. He sniffled pathetically, his mind whirring in an exhausted manner to try and justify his actions.

Russia immediately let go of China, as if he had been burned, a horrified look on his face as he realized China had uttered the same words he had when he was a child. He curled up in a tight ball, crying into his arms and trying to convince himself that he wasn't like Mongolian Empire.

China stood up with al the grace and elegance he could muster. His face was drawn, and his movements rigid as he walked out of Russia's room, blood and cum slowly sliding down the insides of his thighs. His face was scrunched up in pain,but he had to keep walking. He had to get out of there.

Russia let China go, far to caught up in his own inner turmoil to notice much else.

Throughout the entire episode, a normally very curious, prying neighbor would've used his peephole to see what it was that was going on. But this time the mood was different. He could hear China's cries through the walls as if they had been right next to him. He turned around and looked out of his open doorway just in time to see China slowly shuffle past.

"China!" he called out, hurrying to catch up. He looked over China's body and felt a mix of emotions well up. The two nations held a near silent conversation before Mongolia rushed off to Russia's room.

Russia was huddle up at the head of his bed, crying into his arms with his knees pulled up to his chest, blubbering and whimpering softly, not even knowing that Mongolian Empire had entered his room.

Mongolia stood staring for a moment. A whirls of many different thoughts surged through his head all at once, and he didn't know quite what to make of them. He walked over as calmly as he could and sat down in front of Russia. "Now what are you crying for?

"L-leave me alone!" Russia cried, whimpering and blubbering absolute nonsense into his arms.

Mongolian empire sighed. This kid was such a mystery to him that it was absolutely baffling. Deciding to, as usual, not listen to what Russia said, mongolia scooted forward slightly, beginning to run his hand through Russia's hair.

Russia reached out and clutched at the empire, grasping onto his clothes, fearful of being left alone once more. He didn't care who it was, he just wanted to be held by someone, anyone. He didn't want to be left to himself, he wanted someone to be there. He was _afraid_.

Sensing that same desperateness he'd felt the night Russia had been gangbanged, Mongolia gently pulled at Russia's clothing, coaxing him to come closer so he could embrace him. "C'mere, you stupid brat." His words were as caring as always.

Russia climbed into Mongolian Empire's lap despite being almost too big, whimpering and crying into his shoulder, arms desperately looped around his neck. His shaking quelled some, being held helped, but he didn't stop.

Mongolia chuckled a bit, "You're getting a bit too big to fit in my lap." He began to rub up and down the the shivering back with a caring hand. His other hand carded through the silver locks as Mongolia tried to soothe Russia. "Shh, it's ok. I'm here, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere..."

Russia whimpered and held the empire tighter, hiccuping and whining quietly. He eventually cried himself out, passing out from mental exhaustion in Mongolian Empire's arms.

Mongolia laid several comforting kisses on top of Russia's head before laying him down to sleep, tucking him in as he'd done time and time again. Mongolia crawled in behind Russia, encircling the slightly pudgy body with his arms. He sighed, all his jealousy having washed away with China's first cry of protest. "I'm sorry..." he mumbled, "I'm so sorry..."

"Why are you sorry?" Russia murmured, hardly awake and probably not even aware that he had replied to the empire's mumbles.

"I feel like it's all my fault, in some way," Mongolia whispered gently as he stroked Russia's forehead and bangs, giving the top of his head a kiss every now and again.

Russia murmured a few indistinct Russian words, but didn't reply. He clutched desperately at Mongolia's clothing, not wanting to lose the comforting contact he had as he drifted off into a dreamless, exhausted sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>**

Dammit Mongolia! You're going soft! You're supposed to be the evil rapist! The antagonist! Get a grip will you?

ò ^ ó

ó ^ ò

; ^ ;

Poor bastards...

-PD


	7. Chapter 7

**Shadow:** Last update for a couple weeks, sorry guys, forced to go on vacation for a couple weeks ^^' But I promise I'll update as soon as I get back

* * *

><p>Mongolia slowly opened his eyes to find himself sprawled out in Russia's bed. He wondered for a moment what it was that he was doing there. It didn't have that musky scent in the air so he hadn't been there for sex... His foggy mind slowly caught up with him as memories of the night before, China's rape, and Russia's mental struggle came flooding in.<p>

Russia remained asleep, face scrunched up in discomfort. He whimpered in his sleep, holding close to the warm body beside him, giving heat to his cold form. He burrowed deeper into the blankets and Mongolian Empire's gentle embrace.

Mongolia looked down at the body that was so desperately clinging to him. He brushed the damp hair off of Russia's sweaty forehead. _'He must be having a nightmare,'_ The empire thought as he watched the boy sleep. At some point during the night, the two of them had wormed out from under the covers, and with the fire dying out, it was incredibly cold. Mongolia reached down, careful not to wake the boy, and pull the covers back over them.

Russia let out a soft sigh as warmth returned to him. A small keen left him and an obvious problem became apparent between his legs from the seemingly nice dream he seemed to be having...

Mongolia blinked. Twice. He could feel Russia's excited length priding against his leg and, to say the least, he was surprised. The boy had definitely reached his hormonal teenage years. It was all too tempting to reach down and give it a gentle rub.

Russia released a small mewl, twitching slightly as he was touched. He buried his face in what he thought was his pillow, though it was really Mongolia's chest.

A twitch of guilt flickered in the back of Mongolia's mind as he thought about the circumstances. was it really the time and place to have his way with Russia? After everything that had happened the night before? A part of him told him that it was wholly wrong to do what he was doing, but Russia's mewling said otherwise.

Russia squirmed slightly in response to the lack of stimulation, face slightly red. His cock twitched, whimpering quietly, lips parted slightly as he began breathing a little harder.

Mongolia carefully watched Russia's face, waiting for any indication that the teen was either rousing from slumber of that he wasn't enjoying the attention. He began to knead at Russia's groin, keeping the pleasure Russia's received to a teasing minimal.

"Ahn..." Russia whimpered, shivering slightly from the stimulation to his vital regions. He groaned quietly, head rolling back slightly, his scarf already unraveling from sleeping in it, revealing his scarred neck that had, before Mongolia's invasion, been perfectly unmarred.

Mongolia slipped his hand into Russia's pants, gently gripping the hot, hard cock with his experienced fingers. He gave a slow pull, wanting to hold this out as long as he could. Russia moaned and stirred slightly, hips twitching from the stimulation.

Mongolia paused for a moment, making sure that Russia was fully asleep. When he was sure the teen wouldn't wake anytime soon, Mongolia continued his ministrations. He sucked on several of his own fingers a moment before he slipped his other hand down the back of Russia's hands, squeezing between Russia's well rounded ass cheeks to find that puckered hole.

Russia's face scrunched up in discomfort as he felt something prodding his entrance gently. He groaned quietly, "mnn," and squirmed beneath Mongolian Empire's ministrations.

Mongolia halted his penetrating fingers. He'd gone this far and he really didn't want to screw things up now. He put more of his focus on Russia's cock, giving it firm, steady strokes. He leaned forward and placed tiny, gentle kisses across Russia's sweaty brow, trying to calm down the seemingly worried youth.

Russia released a soft sigh, going slightly still. One hand wandered up and grabbed a hold of Mongolian Empire's shirt, though he didn't wake, merely searching for something to take a hold of.

Mongolia jolted, fearing that he'd woken Russia up, but when he saw that the young man was breathing steadily, his worry deteriorated, and he continued playing with Russia's sensitive body. He'd gained confidence back and started playing with Russia's ass again, slowly sliding in and out with one solitary finger. He hadn't taken Russia in while, so he presumed that the boy had gotten a bit tight.

Russia whined, legs splaying out a little wider for Mongolian Empire to continue easier. He mewled quietly, cock twitching under the stimulation, arching his back slightly as he felt his prostate being prodded. "Zima," he murmured under his breath, sighing softly.

Mongolia stiffened when he heard 'Winter' tumble from Russia's lips. He pulled his fingers away and let go of Russia's hot and heavy cock, his own member going limp. "Way to ruin it for me, brat," he mumbled laying back down, planning on going back to sleep.

Russia whined at the loss of stimulation, whimpering. His hips twitched up, as if begging for the other to touch him again.

Mongolia looked down at the writhing Russia, clearly seeing his discomfort. "Tough luck, kid, that's what you get for saying someone else's name in bed," he mumbled. He wanted so badly to continue playing with his favorite erotica toy, but his stubborn jealousy and pride were getting in the way.

"Nn...papa," Russia whined softly, clutching at the empire and trying to snuggle against him for warmth desperately. His erection began to go soft, as his dream about General Winter wasn't all that sexual. Why would it be? The General was practically his father...

Mongolia sighed sadly. He knew for sure now that he hadn't once pervaded even the smallest corner of Russia's pleasant dream. He tucked the boy in close, wishing that what he could so easily convey while the teen was sleeping could get through to Russia while he was awake.

Russia groaned quietly and yawned, stirring. He looked up, finding it was Mongolia holding him and not General Winter as he had originally thought. "Oh..." Then again he should have known better, General Winter was nowhere near as warm as Mongolian Empire was.

"Finally, you're awake," Mongolia said with an indifferent tone. "That means I can leave now." Mongolia pried Russia's arms off of him and moved to get out of the bed.

Hazy memories of what he had done before exhausting himself and passing out flooded Russia's head. He stiffened and yanked Mongolia back into his embrace, whimpering quietly, beginning to shake. "_No, don't leave me alone_," he begged in quiet Russian.

"Yeah, yeah, ok fine," he mumbled. Russia had clung to him from behind, his arms wrapped around Mongolian Empire's chest. Feeling defeated, once again, Mongolia let his head fall back onto the pillow. "But I can't stay with you forever. I have work to do today."

Russia whimpered upon hearing that he would have to be left alone eventually. "P-please, d..." He didn't finish, obviously too far down the road towards a panic attack to really form a coherent sentence, in any language.

"Well...you should eat breakfast," Mongolia offered awkwardly, rubbing the other's back gently.

Russia shook his head childishly, still face down in Mongolia's neck. He didn't even want to move let alone eat or leave the bed... He was only one problem short of short circuiting and breaking down, he was too scared to do much else than desperately cling to his captor.

"Russia, what are you so afraid of?" He asked softly, running his hand through the fine strands of silver. "Why are you so upset?" He didn't like bringing it up, but the problem could never be fixed if it wasn't addressed.

Russia felt more tears escape him as he shook violently. "I'm a terrible person," he whispered, hiccuping quietly and blubbering like an idiot.

"You're not a terrible person. I'm a terrible person, you're not like me. Now let's eat breakfast."

Russia's tired and overworked brain short circuited. He stopped shaking and his tears stopped. He didn't do anything, completely still, grip locked around Mongolia's shoulders, adamant about not letting go.

"Russia," Mongolia stroked the side of Russia's face, "I won't ask you anymore, but you need to eat something," he coaxed, trying to get a response out of the statue-like teen. "Come on, I'll carry you there, if need be."

Russia just hiccuped softly, holding on tightly. He was probably far too big to be carried anywhere, but he was in no mental state to be left alone right then. It was practically like he had reverted back to being a child once more...

"Huff, you're really not the little kid I brought home anymore. Not on the outside at least," Mongolia teased, trying to lighten the mood. "You probably don't need the breakfast I've got prepared for you, huh?"

Russia whimpered softly, his grip around Mongolian Empire's neck tightened, hoping not to fall off. He hiccuped again, sniffling. He rested his head against one of his arms, mentally exhausted by the actions having taken place before.

Mongolia sighed, not sure what to do with the huge, lifeless lump on his back. "You must really be feeling awful, not even strong enough to tell me to eat shit."

Russia wasn't quite registering Mongolian Empire's words, mostly just hearing, though not listening. He was hardly able to comprehend anything around him, weak and feeling almost...broken.

Mongolia, his body rather exhausted from the hike with the extra weight on his back, finally made it to the kitchen, where he sat Russia down and got their breakfasts. "You can at least eat without clinging to me, right?"

Russia wiped his eyes of the tears that had welled up there, nodding his head and sniffling quietly. He picked at the food before him childishly. He didn't much feel like eating.

"C'mon. Eat. You'll feel better once you've got a full stomach." Mongolia encouraged. He took the fork from Russia's limp fingers and speared a bit of the food with the sharp prongs. "Can't believe I'm doing this..." He muttered. "Say 'ah' Russia."

Russia whined, turning away and pushing Mongolian Empire's hand away childishly. He seemed fairly adamant about not wanting to eat.

"Dammit, Russia, just eat." Mongolia pressed the warm food up against Russia's tightly closed lips. "Please?"

Russia grimaced but hesitantly opened his mouth, allowing the food to pass through his defenses. He didn't dislike the food, he just felt sick and tired...

Happy that Russia was complying, Mongolia continued to feed the stubborn teen, whether he liked it or not. Once all of Russia's food was gone, Mongolia started in on his, even though it'd already gone cold and soggy. A small price to pay.

Russia waited patiently for Mongolia to finish. He laid his head down in his arms on the table, possibly trying to think of some way to sort through his thoughts and perhaps help to make him a little less broken...

"You know," Mongolia said through a mouth full of food, "I'm pretty sure he won't hate you for that."

Russia tensed up visibly, curling up tighter in his metaphorical shell, as if trying to ignore Mongolian Empire's words. His mind had worked so hard to justify his actions, and now it was all unraveling and assuring him that he was a worse person than Mongolia.

Mongolia saw Russia tense up. He softened his voice before he continued speaking. "Just go and talk to him. I'll be right there with you, ok? And if you're feeling too upset we can leave. I'll even go in there first if you need me too."

Russia shook his head childishly, whimpering quietly. "No," he hiccuped, shaking slightly.

Mongolia was quickly losing his patience. Even though he really did care for the kid, he had his limit. "Look, you're not a bad kid, and you can prove that by going up there and apologizing. He's not going to hate you."

Russia peeked through his arms, hiccuping a small 'okay' and nodded slightly, sniffling again. He was still shaking, terrified of the idea that China would hate him. He didn't want anyone to hate him. He just wanted to have a friend, or to be loved... He didn't care which one it was, either would be perfectly fine with him.

Mongolia sighed, glad that Russia finally agreed. "Alright, let's go. You can walk on your own, right?" The walk down had been hard enough. He wasn't sure he could handle carrying Russia all the way up.

Russia nodded. He didn't want to be carried. He'd probably cling to Mongolian Empire all the way up, but he didn't want to be carried.

Mongolia stood up and outstretched a hand. He smiled down at Russia, hoping that the younger country would accept his hand. Russia hesitantly took Mongolian Empire's hand, latching onto his back immediately as they headed upstairs.

"You're better than me, y'know," Mongolia said as he lead Russia upstairs. He was given no reply by the younger country.

Mongolia hadn't been expecting an answer, and when he didn't receive one he deemed it safe to continue. "You're better than me because..." he paused, feeling shame and sadness bleed throughout his system, "because you loved him. And when you did what you did, you felt sorry immediately afterwards." Mongolia smiled a sad little smile. "I didn't feel sorry for at least a hundred years. I felt it was my right to do that to you."

Russia wasn't entirely sure if he explicitly _loved_ China...but he knew he did sort of have a puppy crush on him. "Thank you," he murmured quietly.

"There's no reason to thank me. It's the truth." They reached China's room without another word between them. Mongolia firmly knocked on the door. "China, I've got someone here with me who wishes to speak with you. Can we come in?"

Russia clutched the back of Mongolian Empire's shirt tightly, starting to breathe heavier, as if he were on the verge of having a panic attack. He didn't know if he would be able to face China after what he had done to him...

China was silent a moment. He'd been thoroughly humiliated last night, and he did bear a bit of ill will towards the country that had violated him. But to be fair, the way he'd grown up hadn't been ideal, so it was no wonder his head wasn't on quite right. He called out an affirmative and Mongolia slowly opened the door, a terrified Russia clinging to the back of his coat.

Russia sniffled, trying to hide behind Mongolia, shrinking behind him at the sight of China. He was terrified that China wouldn't accept his apology...

China looked up at Russia. He wasn't smiling, but his face wasn't stiff with anger either. Despite his looks, he was a strong country, and he wasn't about to let this bowl him over. "Do you need something aru?" he asked, his tone polite, yet curt.

Russia sniffled and looked down, then looked up at the elder nation. "I-I want to apologize," he said in broken Chinese in a childish voice. "I-I'm really sorry..."

China's face was one that depicted an internal conflict of varying emotions. He sighed before standing up. "What you did was wrong, Russia-chan. It will take me a little while to get over it, aru." His face softened as he looked at the trembling youth. "But I do appreciate the forward apology, and I want you to understand that I don't hate you for what you did, aru."

"Thank you... I'm sorry," Russia repeated, sniffling and clinging tighter to Mongolia, afraid that China might change his mind and hate him anyway.

China gave a slight bow. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to, aru. I will see you at dinner."

Russia nodded as Mongolian Empire turned and guided him out of the room. He was still shaking slightly, as if on the verge of tears.

"See? That wasn't so bad was it?" Mongolia guided Russia back to his room at sat the boy down in his bed, tucking him in. "Things aren't perfect yet, but they'll get there."

Russia nodded slightly, sniffling and curling up. "Don't leave," he begged. reaching out to grasp Mongolian Empire's wrist, not wanting to be left alone. He didn't know what he would do if he were left alone... It scared him.

"I wasn't planning on it." Mongolia climbed into bed and curled up next to Russia, throwing an arm around him over the blankets. He looked at the bright purple eyes that were exuding a mix of negative emotions. He fought against his inner desires for a moment, but eventually caved and leaned in to kiss Russia on the forehead, letting hie lips linger a moment before pulling away and moving to hold the younger nation close.

Russia welcomed Mongolian Empire's embrace. He sniffled quietly, reaching up to wipe his eyes. He was mentally exhausted and he wasn't sure how he had lasted through the past hour without passing out.

Mongolia took his thumb and wiped the remaining tears off of the soggy cheeks and chuckled gently. "You can fall asleep if you want," he offered, "I'll be right here."

Despite being so tired, Russia didn't want to fall asleep. "No," he murmured, holding tight to the empire. "N-no...I had a bad dream last night...about Zima."

"Oh?" Mongolia had to be careful to not let any of his jealousy seep out into his voice. "Care to tell me about it?"

Russia shook his head, sniffling quietly. Despite saying no, he voiced his reason to be upset, "I was with Natalya and Yekaterina and Zima came and took me away..." he mumbled, sniffling childishly.

Mongolia was hoping that this "Zima" wasn't himself in the form of Russia's beloved Winter. "Would Zima really want to take you away from your sisters?"

"In the winter he would keep me from seeing them..." Russia murmured, starting to cry again. He buried his face in Mongolia's shirt, staining the fabric with his tears.

Mongolia didn't know what to say. He'd been doing the same thing to Russia's for hundreds of years. Compared to what Zima, or whoever, was doing, Mongolia was a downright devil. "You're scared of dreaming about Zima," Mongolia reasoned, "but you're not scared of being here with me? That doesn't make much sense to me..."

"The General wouldn't hurt me..." Not physically at least. No, Winter would only force him inside and take away half of his year. But that was a small price to pay in return to the safety he provided. "He kept me safe until..." Until Mongolia.

"See?" Mongolia couldn't hide the sad in his voice, "You're cuddling up to the true villain." He let go of Russia and sat up. "I better leave now before I do something." He straightened up and slowly made his way towards the door.

"Please don't leave," Russia begged, whimpering as he sat up and wiped his eyes. "I don't want to be a-alone..."

"You're better off without a twisted rapist like me." The spiteful reply bit at every one of Russia's exposed nerves. Mongolia almost wished for the days that Russia hated him. This weak, needy Russia was not one he knew. "It's time for you to grow up."

Russia began crying, wiping at his cheeks. "Please don't leave," he begged, though he didn't do anything else to stop the empire. All he wanted was to not be alone. Was that too much to ask? He wanted to be held until he could fall asleep and dream about something nice for once.

Mongolia closed the door to Russia's room and headed for his own. Feeling exhausted for some inexplicable reason, he flopped down onto his bed, face down. he lay there, unmoving for a good half hour. When he picked his head up his eyes were red and puffy. Where his face had been were two large wet marks. He smiled shakily, his mouth twitching between a smile and a despondent frown. Fresh tears of his own began falling from his eyes to join the ones he'd already shed. "Shit..."

Russia cried harder as he was left all alone, sending him into a fit of crying. He rolled up into the fetal position and cried until he was too exhausted to cry anymore, and then promptly passed out.

Hearing Russia's cries through the walls only egged on his own. Now, Mongolia wasn't a crier. He rarely even shed a crocodile tear. But the circumstances the past few weeks, between the stressors as a country and his...involvement with Russia had really taken a toll on his body. And for the first time in centuries, the Mongolian Empire laid down and had himself a good, long cry.

Russia awoke eventually with a soft cry of distress. He sniffled and wiped at his eyes. His pillow was soaked through with the tears he had been shedding even in his sleep. He whimpered and curled up in his blankets at the cold. After a moment he got up and got down on his knees to stoke a fire, still trying not to cry.

Mongolia was curled up in his room. He didn't want to think about the teen that was probably in a similar position he was in just on the other side of the wall. He didn't go near his peep hole; he didn't even get out of his bed to stoke his fire. He'd waltzed into dangerous territory, and he had to get himself out of there before it was too late, despite how painful it was.

Russia sat before his fireplace as he fiddled with the frayed edges of his scarf. He stopped crying after a moment, his mind actually finally rationalizing everything he had done properly after he had gotten some proper sleep. He sighed and stood, pulling his coat around himself and going out to get himself some food.

Mongolia heard Russia walk past his door. He ran over and had his hand on the knob, ready to throw it open, but he refrained, letting Russia walk by. What else could he do?

Russia skerted past Mongolian Empire's room, not in the mood to talk with anyone. He went past, towards the kitchen.

In the kitchen, the maid was bustling about fretting over this and that as she assembled Russia's and Mongolia's lunches. She kept muttering to herself and hadn't noticed, at first anyhow, that Russia had come down to join her. "Oh! Russia! I'm sorry, I'm just so busy. Do you think you could take Mongolia-sama his meal?" Not giving Russia time to reply, the maid thanked him and rushed out of the room, exclaiming about how she was late for something or other.

Russia tensed up as the tray was shoved in his arms. He grimaced, looking down at the food. With a small sigh, he left to take the food to Mongolia as it had been requested of him. He took a deep breath as he came up to Mongolia's door and knocked softly.

Mongolia heard the gentle knock on his door. Figuring it was one of the maids, he offered a muffled 'come in' as he lay, face down on the bed. Mongolia heard the door open and the sound of someone entering. It wasn't the dainty click of women's heels, but the sturdy clunk of men's shoes. Must've been one of his male staff. "I really fucked that kid over, didn't I?" He asked the servant, not looking up at him but keeping his head where it was. "Ah, never mind I shouldn't be talking to you about these things. Leave the food there and then leave. Thanks."

"Da. You fucked me over well," Russia replied coldly as he set the tray down with a loud 'thunk', not bothering retain the childish tone his voice had had before. He turned and clomped out of the room, shutting the door behind him and going back to his room to eat his own lunch.

Shooting up in bed with unnatural speed, Mongolia looked to where he had heard Russia's voice, he'd only sat up in time to see the younger nation's scarf flutter as he left the room. Not even thinking as he moved, Mongolia hurried out of his room and went after Russa, calling out his name.

Russia looked over his shoulder, coming to a stop. "What do you want?"

"I..." As he looked into Russia's eyes, his brain went on the fritz and the circuits cut out. "I...I don't know..."

"Russia! Russia, please don't-" He was afraid to say what he wanted to say next. "Russia..."

Russia frowned and stopped once more, turning. "Tell me or let me leave," he snapped, getting slightly irate.

Mongolia's face looked like he'd been kicked in the ribs. The more anger and hatred Russia spat with his look and with his words the less Mongolia wanted to tell him what needed to be said for fear of being shut out and mocked.

Russia frowned and turned once more, hurrying back to his room, tired of being disturbed. He didn't have the patience to deal with mongolian Empire's shit right then.

"Russia!" Mongolia found himself talking to the wood of a freshly slammed door. He placed his hands on it, and knocked his forehead against it gently. "Don't hate me..." he mumbled, the despair weighing down the words so heavily that they had to fight to escape from his mouth.

Russia opened his door, looking very, very annoyed. "Either tell me or come in so that I can at least deal with this shit properly," he growled, swinging the door open wider.

Even though he really didn't appreciate his feelings being referred to as 'shit', Mongolia obeyed , inhaling a few times before he started talking, trying to soothe that taught muscles in his chest. "I said...please don't hate me."

Russia blinked. He turned and went to his bed, laying down, facing away from the empire. "Okay," he muttered, not really understanding exactly why Mongolian Empire was saying these sorts of things.

Mongolia blinked, dumbfounded by the curt offhandedness that Russia had responded with. He had been expecting a lot of things, but 'okay' wasn't one of them. "Okay?"

"Asking me not to hate you isn't what you really want to say, is it?" Russia asked offhandedly, still not completely understanding what was going on. He didn't move from where he lay.

"Well it's true, I don't want you to hate me." Mongolia quipped, feeling his sadness start to evaporate and annoyance start to slowly seep in. "And where do you get off acting so damn cocky, I'm trying to say something important and you couldn't care less."

"I don't care," Russia replied, only telling the truth.

Mongolia tried not to wince at Russia's words, he really did, but the faintest twitch of his eye couldn't be helped. "Well, now that we've got that settled. I erm...I'm not...I'm not a nice guy, never even bothered trying to be. We both know that, but lately for some stupid reason, because of you, I've been trying my damnedest to be nice. I don't know why, but you're just...you make me want to try and..." He paused, trying to gauge Russia's reaction.

"Why?" Russia asked, sitting up and turning to look at the empire, face rather stoic. He was confused, but he didn't let it show.

Mongolia let out a single bark of bitter laughter. "Fuck if I know. Why would anyone want to be nice to someone who'd been telling them to eat shit for 200 years? Who in their right mind would push themselves so hard for someone that hates their guts? Maybe I'm just fuckin' crazy, but," He looked at Russia, a hint of desperateness shining in his black eyes as he plastered on that false smile. "for some stupid reason, our relationship this morning made those 200 years worth it."

Russia didn't respond. He laid back down. "_I don't understand_," he replied in quieted Russian, sighing and curling up. He didn't understand what was going on. He wanted... He didn't know what he wanted. He didn't want to be alone, but he didn't want to be with Mongolia. He didn't want to be with China. He didn't want to be with anyone. But he didn't want to be so..._alone_.

Mongolia walked over to Russia and crawled onto the bed, his arms on either side of the curled up body, his head dangling down so he could whisper in Russia's ear. "Then let me show you."

"Show me what?" Russia asked, resuming his childish tone, despite knowing exactly what Mongolia meant.

"You know exactly what I mean." He whispered, kissing down the side of Russia's face.

"Please don't," Russia said softly in his child like voice. He knew it wouldn't do much to stop the other, and he wasn't sure if he really meant it himself, but he knew he had to say it.

Mongolia shifted his weight so he could free up one of his hands. He licked and nibbled at Russia's jaw long as he bean to undo Russia's coat buttons. He threw his leg over Russia's body so he was straddling the teen's hip, rolling his hips just enough to get the slightest tingle of pleasure.

Russia gave a soft gasp as he felt Mongolian Empire begin grinding into him. He mewled quietly, turning his head away, mostly unresponsive the the empire's advances.

The empire tried no to take it to heart, but the minor rejection was still like a pin stuck in his heart. He finally undid the buttons on Russia's coat and began to slither his hand up under the boy's shirt. He nibbled at Russia's ear and continued his slow, gentle humping.

Russia gave a small keen as he felt Mongolia's warm hands on his chest. He bucked his hips slightly, whining and closing his eyes. He felt his member coming to life inside his pants from the gentle grinding.

Mongolia repositioned himself so he could roll Russia over onto his back. Kneeling between spread legs, Mongolia rolled his hips against Russia's hardening member, exploring all over the exposed chest with eager hands.

Russia squirmed beneath Mongolian Empire's touch, moaning quietly, eyes closed as those warm, dark hands explored his cold chest. It was warm, he thought absentmindedly with a jealous tinge. Why couldn't he be warm like that?

Mongolia brought his hands down to Russia's pants and undid the fly, pulling the half hard member free. He undid his own pants as he bent down over Russia's cock.

Russia whined, arching his back slightly upon feeling Mongolia's warm hand on his cock. "Mmnn..." he whined, placing his hand over Mongolian Empire's.

Mongolia leaned forward and swallowed up the head of Russia's cock, swirling his tongue around it. He grazed his teeth along that sensitive spot on the underside of Russia's cock, making the boy shiver in delight. He began to paw at his own growing erection; it was eager to get to work after being ignore for much too long.

Russia gasped and bucked into the hot mouth encircling him. He sighed softly, mewling and arched his back. He shivered, mewling at the warmth around his cock.

The empire paused briefly and took his warm mouth away from the throbbing erection. He slipped his own fingers in his mouth a moment before sliding two of them inside Russia's hole. He dig into the walls with his cured fingers as he continued to pump Russia's member.

Russia groaned, a look of discomfort passing over his features. He grunted, shivering again as he felt his sweet spot being prodded mercilessly. He wasn't really in the mood for sex, but that had never stopped Mongolia before...

Mongolia began to jerk his own member, whine and moans of desperation shamelessly worming their way out of his gaping mouth. He withdrew his fingers and repositioned himself, pressing the tip against the twitching hole.

Russia groaned as Mongolian Empire filled him. He growled as he was uncomfortably stretched.

Choking on a moan as he was gripped by the familiar tightness, Mongolian empire began thrusting into him with an easy roll of his hips. "Uhn...missed this..."

Russia growled and placed a firm hand on Mongolia's shoulder, gritting his teeth as he pushed him back slightly. "Slow down you bastard," he bit out in hurried Russian, growling with obvious annoyance at the burn and stretch of his insides.

Mongolia stopped his movements and glared down at Russia, debating whether he should give in and listen or be the stubborn bastard he usually was. "...Fine." He kept his thrusts slow and shallow as he started moving again. He bent over until his forehead was almost touching Russia's. His mouth hung open as he panted shakily.

Russia grit his teeth and let out a small sigh as Mongolian Empire slowed down for him. "Thank you," he muttered indignantly, humming as he felt his sweet spot being hit. He draped his arms over Mongolia's shoulders, clawing as his back with a small purr every time the empire moved inside of him and hit his prostate.

Mongolia twitched his hips as arousal surged through him. Russia's willingness tripped a wire inside of the empire, and he longed to drive in faster, harder. But he knew had to hold back

Russia hooked a leg over Mongolian Empire's hip, growling with pleasure. "Hurry the fuck up," he snapped, then, as not to seem eager, he added, "I want to take a nap."

"Fuck, kid you just told me to take it easy, make up your damn mind already." He adjusted his position so he could drive into Russia with more force, forcing moans out from between the pretty pink lips that he longed so badly to kiss.

"Shut up," Russia growled in a low voice, the one he had recently been covering up.

"Che, you're as cute as always." He snarked, reaching between their bodies to pump at Russia's weeping cock.

"Nng," Russia grunted, arching his back sharping as his member was taken into that warm hand that he envied so much. He placed a cold hand over his aching chest, grimacing as he found it was icy cold. What did Mongolia have that he didn't to be so warm?

Mongolia could sense Russia's distress and wrapped an arm around the younger nation, holding him close and sharing his heat. "So...So good..."

Russia sighed, wrapping his arms around the empire to try and forget about it, not wanting to dwell on his cold temperature. He grunted, burying his face in Mongolian Empire's neck with a small gasp as he came, body going into short spasms around Mongolia's cock.

Feeling the warmth of Russia's seed envelop his hand and splatter his hand, combined with the twitching of Russia's inner walls brought Mongolia over he edge, he came with a strangled cry and collapsed n top of Russia, feeling completely drained.

Russia made an 'oof' sound as Mongolia collapsed on top of him. "Get off," he muttered tiredly in Russian, sighing and rolling Mongolian Empire over to the side. He turned on his side, facing away from the empire and wormed his way beneath the sheets of his bed, tired and ready to take a nap.

Mongolia sighed. He wished just once that Russia wouldn't push him away after he'd used the empire to get him off. "You're always so eloquent." He rolled over so that that their backs were facing. "Stupid brat..."

"I'll be bigger than you one day," Russia promised in a low growl. His voice was already deeper than Mongolian Empire's, if that wasn't a sign, he didn't know what was. "So be careful who you label a brat, bastard."

"If you're not a brat then prove it. You can start by not acting like one." He responded heatedly. What had his attempt at touching words earlier been for? Nothing? He frowned at his own stupidity.

"I wouldn't act like this if I had no reason to."

"You don't have any reason to."

"I've had a million reasons for two hundred years," Russia quipped, pulling his blankets up around him. "Either sleep or leave."

"God, I'm so sick and tired of your bullshit! I bet even if I came crawling in here on my knees you wouldn't give me the light of day. The only times you can tolerate me are when I'm screwing you to cloud nine or when your psyche is down the gutter cause you're suffering some sort of fucked up post-rape mental breakdown and are clinging onto me cause there's nothing better."

"That shit is goddamn tiring!"

"I wouldn't hate you if you hadn't captured me in the first place," Russia growled, not even bothering to look at the empire, "I wouldn't be like this. I wouldn't have done the things I have. Perhaps you shouldn't have been a land greedy bastard and just tried to make political bonds rather than pillaging and invading."

Mongolia whirled around and grabbed Russia by the collar with a violent aggression he hadn't displayed in ages. "Look," he said, his black eyes sharp and menacing, his tone almost at a whisper, but biting with anger, "I've admitted that I've fucked up, but you can't rewrite the god damn past, Russia. Just like you can't go back to last night and stop yourself from raping China. You inspired his trust and then you destroyed it. At least I didn't give you that before I broke you." He released Russia going back to his side of the bed.

"You never admitted it to _me_," Russia commented offhandedly. Sure Mongolian Empire had apologized to him at random times, but never for the invasion, never for the rape, not for any of the major sins he had committed against him.

"Bullshit! When I was in my room feeling lower than low and you brought me my dinner. I thought you were just some waited and I said that I fucked you up." He gripped the sheets, tears of anger pricking at his eyes. "And apologizing is _hard_, Russia. Don't you remember earlier today? How fucking scared you were to go see China?"

Mongolia tried to give another of his dry laughs, but it came out as more of a shaky breath, hot tears or anger turned sadness spilt out as reality pounded into him over and over again. "I don't even know anymore"

Russia blinked and awkwardly wiped away Mongolian Empire's tears. "When I was smaller I thought you were so heartless that it was impossible for you to cry," he commented, trying to lighten the mood.

Mongolia's laugh was an odd mix of a sob and a cough. "If that was your attempt at a joke it was pitiful." He placed his hands on top of Russia's, not wanting him to let go.

Russia blinked, and awkwardly drew Mongolian Empire to his chest in a hesitant hug. Mongolia had comforted him when he had a breakdown, why shouldn't he do the same?

Mongolia felt a little...weird...to be in the position he was. But he couldn't deny the fact that it was nice to be able to cling to while going through a hard time. His fingers clung tightly to Russia's coat as he laughed and sobbed into the chest that had grown so much wider while he wasn't paying attention.

Russia found it awkward to hold the empire, but he rubbed his back soothingly and rocked him gently, humming an indistinct Russian tune. Their roles seemed to have been reversed just overnight, and he didn't like it. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the certain...power he held now. But it was just...he was shocked.

Mongolia mumbled Russia's name over and over again, his face buried in that white scarf that never seemed to leave the youth's neck. He didn't like that he was being so vulnerable. But he promised himself that after this one moment he wouldn't show his weakness in front of the young man ever again.

"Bayu-bayushki-bayu, ne lozhisya na krayu," Russia sung softly, rubbing Mongolia's back and threading his other hand through his hair.

Mongolia was able to calm himself down enough to pull his reddened face away from Russia's chest, though he didn't let go. He wiped at the wet spots, as if he could clean them off. "Why are you being so nice to me?" His face was drawn and emotionless as he asked, he managed to keep his voice from wavering despite his emotional unsteadiness.

"You held me last night. And I didn't question it. Why should you?"

"Because you hate me."

"That doesn't mean I don't pity you," Russia replied, moving to lie down with a quiet sigh.

Mongolia stared at Russia, he wanted more of that comforting embrace, but he knew it was foolish. A grown man getting comforted by...a mere child? Unheard of. He ran a hand down his face, trying to wipe away the emotions he was feeling with his tears.

Russia closed his eyes with a sigh, ready to go to sleep after such a mentally exhausting day. "Why don't you go to sleep?" he grunted, turning onto his side, away from the empire. It felt more like he was the empire and Mongolia was the child right then...

Mongolia flopped down behind Russia and wormed his arms around the only slightly smaller waist, pulling the body in close. "Thanks, I will."

"That's what I'm doing." He nuzzled the back of Russia's neck. He was silent for a moment before quietly mumbling an embarrassed 'thank you.'

Russia grunted in his sleep, as if in answer, but was otherwise silent.

Mongolia hugged Russia close, extraordinarily happy that Russia had finally treated him like a human. He felt that maybe...maybe things would be ok...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>**

Awww~ Uke!Mongolia moment :3 This one (and the one after) were probably 2 of my favorite to write. I have a weakness for emotionally distraught characters. ^^;

-PD


	8. Chapter 8

**Shadow:** Guess who just got home, dearies? :3 Anyway, thanks for waiting, here's chapter 8~

* * *

><p>Mongolia was deep asleep, his breathing heavy. The sleeping county's cheeks were flushed with arousal, his hips twitched, his semihard cock grinding against Russia's ass.<p>

Russia snorted slightly, reaching back with one hand and placing it at Mongolian Empire's chest gently, as if to try and shove him away as he felt something halfhard and phallic rubbing against him.

Mongolia groaned, pulling Russia in closer. His hands clawed at Russia's chest as he continued to rub himself against the protesting younger nation. His breath was becoming ragged and irregular, little sweet nothings would leak from his lips every once and a while.

Russia growled, obviously discontent with the outcome of what was happening, even in his sleep. He gave one powerful shove that sent Mongolian Empire into the wall.

Mongolia's eyes cracked open. He was not quite sure what was going on. He was able to gather that Russia was unhappy, but he didn't quite understand why. He shifted and he could feel his sensitive tip rub against his pants. He looked down at his crotch and then back at Russia, back at his crotch, and back up at Russia again. "Oh..."

Russia grunted slightly, pulling the blankets around him tighter.

Mongolia scooted over and threw an arm over Russia, falling asleep again almost instantly.

Russia squirmed slightly under Mongolian Empire's embrace but otherwise didn't react. He grumbled a few indecipherable words in Russian but was otherwise silent.

Moments later, Mongolia was back at it. He pulled Russia back close to him with such precision it was a wonder if he was really asleep. His sleepy thrusts were sporadic at best. He buried his face against Russia's shoulder as he continued his subconscious ministrations.

Russia growled out in his sleep, moving precisely so that his lower body wasn't subject to the empire's midnight humping. He turned over onto his other side so that he was facing the other, face knotted in displeasure.

Feeling the loss of pleasure even in his sleep, Mongolia's brow's furrowed in dissatisfaction. He threw a leg over both of Russia's and pulled the body in closer, in order to regain that delicious friction.

Russia awoke with a snort, finding Mongolia rubbing up against him in his sleep. He growled and groggily shoved Mongolian Empire's leg away. "_Stop it,_" he grumbled in groggy Russian before closing his eyes and going back to sleep.

"Nnn...no...nff...my..." Mongolia began thrusting more aggressively, an occasional moan dropping off his lips. The empire was never one to moan and groan in bed, but when he was asleep, his usual control had slipped.

Russia grumbled a few Russian words in his sleep but otherwise did nothing. One hand came down to push slightly against the empire, inadvertently being placed on his crotch.

"Haahn~" Mongolia's hips twitched against Russia's hand. His arms tightened around Russia as he gasped and moaned, shamelessly pleasuring himself in his sleep.

Russia growled again, pushing back once more, a little harder this time, though not enough to push the empire away. He opened his eyes, awake once more, finding his hand on Mongolian Empire's hot cock. He frowned down at it with a sigh but groggily wrapped his hand around him. The faster he got it done, the faster he could sleep.

"Hah...haa, Russia." Mongolia's slightly slurred moans and gasps flew from his mouth as he bucked his hips into Russia's touch.

Russia grimaced but tightened his hold around Mongolian Empire's cock, pumping him slightly, but otherwise unresponsive. He found it almost repulsive that the empire was dreaming of fucking him. He was even Mongolia's pet in his dreams? How depressing.

"Ru-Russ...ussia...hah..hah...i luh-i luh you." He grunted as he came hot and hard all over Russia's sheets and the unenthusiastic hand that was pumping him. He sighed, now completely satisfied before rolling over to curl up on his own on the other side of the bed.

Russia's eyes went wide and sat up, turning to look at the empire. "Excuse me?" He demanded in a gravelly voice. "Wake the fuck up."

Mongolia stirred, grumbling unhappily. He'd been having an incredible dream. "Whaddya want? I'm tryin to sleep. Make it quick."

Russia growled and narrowed his eyes. "You love me?" he demanded, obviously unhappy with the thought that his captor could be in love with him.

Inside, Mongolia froze. An explosion of mixed emotions flooded his systems. He felt a surge of adrenaline as well as that icy sting of fear that left him feeling stunned and unable to move. On the outside, his face went totally blank. "What sort of half asleep shit are you spouting? Go back to sleep." Mongolia rolled over and hid his face, letting all the different emotions take turns expressing themselves. His face went from horror to disbelief, to confusion, to anger and then to some sort of weird mix of emotions he couldn't name.

Russia glared and grabbed Mongolia by the shoulders, forcing him to lay flat. "I heard you. You said you love me. Why?" he demanded through his growls of irritation and slight anger.

"Get off me!" Mongolia shoved Russia off of him and sat up halfway. "I told you, you were fuckin asleep. _I_ was asleep. There's no way I could've said something like that... " He didn't like where this was going. He felt like he was trying to make his way up shit creek without a paddle, and seemingly without a boat as well.

Russia blinked, features steely. "Please leave my bed." he said, finally, his voice light and childish.

Mongolia looked over at Russia, a dubious expression on his face. "The hell's wrong with you?"

"I said, please leave my bed," Russia said, gritting his teeth. He wasn't in the mood for this. It was the middle of the night and he wanted to be alone for a bit...

"Like hell I'll leave without a good reason." Mongolia stubbornly refused, rolling onto his side and getting comfortable again.

"Then I will leave," Russia replied offhandedly, flipping up the covers and pulling on some clothes before he went for the door.

"Oh yeah? And where will you go?" Mongolia sat up, getting ready to chase after Russia if he really did end up leaving.

"Your bed maybe. Outside. To be alone," Russia replied curtly as he pulled on his boots and opened the door, taking his leave.

Mongolia shot up from the bed and chased after Russia, tackling him to the ground so he couldn't walk away. "I don't want to let you go." He said, the childish honesty slipping through before he could think about what he was pleading.

"Oof!" Russia exclaimed as he was tackled to the ground. "What are you doing?" he demanded, growling and struggling to throw the empire off of his back. He wasn't in the mood for this shit...

"I don't want to let you go." Mongolia admitted. It was all or nothing now. He'd already, though unwittingly, let the cat halfway out of the bag. He couldn't leave it where it lay. He needed to get this over with.

"You will have to eventually." Whether Russia meant their exact position right that moment, or the end of Mongolia's rule over him, wasn't clear exactly...

"I know that, god dammit." Mongolia clung tightly to the man he was holding captive, physically and politically. "But...the thought of ever having to let you go hurts...and I don't want to have to go through that. I don't want to lose...well...then again, I guess I can't lose something I don't have..."

"I do not understand what you are saying," Russia growled, "let go of me or I will throw you off."

"I love you." Sad eyes coated with a thin veil of hope locked with Russia's angry and disgusted purple orbs.

"Get off of me," Russia demanded, his patience running thin. Well, thinner than it had already been. "Get off me, I am tired of this shit."

"I'm serious!" Mongolia grasped Russia's shoulders. He leaned in until their faces were but inches from each other. "I love you, Russia!"

"And I am serious as well, get off of me," Russia snapped back angrily.

Mongolia was at a loss at what to do. He gaped like a fish and looked around trying to find something to say. "But...I just..." His brow furrowed with confusion. This wasn't how he'd pictured things to turn out, but he really should have seen it coming.

"This isn't a book," Russia snapped angrily, glaring, "you can not say you love me and expect everything to suddenly be forgotten. It is not an excuse, it is a statement of affection. And statements of affection mean jack shit to me right about now."

Mongolia's emotionally raw expression was shoved back into the icy mask he'd worn for so many years. The jab to his heart sent such a shock through his system that it withdrew into a protective shell. "I see," his face was eerily calm with that false smile plastered on, "very well then." He stood up from where he'd been straddling Russia. "I'll let you go back to sleep. Good night." His legs were shaky and unsupportive as he marched back to his room. He fell through the doorway and quickly closed the door on Russia and on his heart.

Russia glared at the empire's door and stood getting to his feet as he returned to his bed. He sighed and let his coat slip from his shoulders before climbing into bed. He sighed softly and pulled the covers up around him, falling asleep once more.

* * *

><p>Mongolia sat at the kitchen table, calmly drinking his tea as he read the newspaper over breakfast. It'd been a week since his horribly embarrassing confession. He hadn't even <em>glanced<em> at Russia since; it was the longest he'd gone without sex in the past couple hundred years.

Russia yawned as he came into the kitchen, intending to get breakfast. He didn't even bat an eyelash as he saw Mongolian Empire at the table. He set to work making his breakfast without glancing at the empire.

Unlike most mornings since their awkward, anticlimactic moment, Mongolia didn't greet his younger nation 'good morning.' He'd managed to retain enough class after getting 'dumped' to at least bear the youth good tidings for the new day. But today, he just didn't want to waste the energy.

Russia finished his own breakfast and served himself before he left the room, still not bothering to look at the empire.

Mongolia bit his lip as he felt Russia's presence leave the room. He let out an exhausted sigh. Keeping in his emotions was a lot harder than he remembered it being. He needed someone to talk to. He thought about who he could talk to for a moment, but came up with no one. He'd gone to Russia the past couple hundred years whenever he had something on his mind, but that option was clearly out. He put the last bite in his mouth and stood up, heading off to find someone he could vent to.

China was searching for Mongolia to confront him about some new political plans when he came upon him in the hall. "Mongolia, I wanted to- is something wrong, aru?"

Mongolia looked up with a stony expression. It'd been so firmly set there that the empire wasn't sure he'd ever be able to lift it. However, his eyes betrayed him briefly, showing China the depth of his current misery and despair.

China furrowed his brow. "Something is wrong. Tell me, aru," he demanded, brow set in a firm line, along with his mouth. "Did something happen...?"

A furrowed brow and the twitch of lips were enough to communicate his desperate need to vent. He followed his caring, elder nation into his room and sat down on China's bed as China closed the door. "It's Russia..." he mumbled, wishing that the whole story could be told in those two words.

China frowned, sitting beside the empire. "What has he done?" He was still sore over the topic of Russia's presence and what he had done, but he didn't hate him. Reluctant to spend time alone with him, but he didn't hate him.

"Well, I can't say it's entirely his fault. I mean, it's because of me that he's the way he is, I suppose." Mongolia begrudgingly admitted. "Even though I don't really have the right to I...well, I fell in love with him." Mongolia smiled as he remembered his past feelings, as twisted as they were. "And well, about a week ago that little secret came out." He laughed bitterly, "The long and the short of it is that I told him how I felt, and, well, he stomped on my heart and then spat on it."

China grimaced and sighed. He tugged Mongolia into an embrace, petting his hair gently. "What did you expect? 200 years of being forced to do things he didn't want to and you drop something like that on him, aru."

Mongolia wrapped his arms around China's thin waist and buried his face into his chest, unable to resist sniffling slightly. He'd never tell China, but it was like being comforted in a mothering embrace, and it felt nice. "I know that. I didn't mean to say it. I think I muttered it in my sleep or something, cause he woke me up and asked me if I loved him and...and he...he was gonna leave me..." Mongolia could feel fresh tears prick the corners of his eyes unpleasantly; they burned, almost as if they were on fire.

China hushed him quietly, rubbing his back. "200 years of being under your rule has left him with a rather warped sense of 'love', Mongolia," China warned him.

It was a wonder if Russia really knew what it meant to 'love' someone, having only ever experienced Mongolia's perverted version of the concept. "He fuckin hates me." Mongolia sobbed, clawing at China's back as emotions began to overtake his senses. "Hates me hates me hates me hates me..." He mumbled, rocking back and forth as he slowly lost little bits and pieces of his mind to the overwhelming sadness.

China sighed, stroking Mongolia's hair to soothe him. "Get it all out, aru," he bid, shaking his head. "I don't know how to help you," he admitted, "but in his defense, he has the right to hold a grudge, aru."

Mongolia pushed China away, standing up and looking down at the elder country with wild and crazy eyes. It was clear as day that the empire wasn't in his right frame of mind. "Y-Y-You're the same...you're just like him!" He stumbled backwards till he hit the wall, sliding down to a crouch.

"I am not defending him on his decision, but I don't think he should respond positively either," China sighed, brow furrowing. "Neither of you are right or wrong, aru."

"NO!" Mongolia cried, gripping at his head, "you hate me too! All of you! You all hate me! I can't trust anyone anymore, you all hate me!" Mongolia had passed the point of being upset. He had gone hysterical from the emotional stress his body had been forced to endure for so long. He picked up the nearest thing, he didn't know what, and threw it at the wall from his balled up position on the floor, barely registering the loud shatter of whatever it was he'd thrown breaking.

China knitted his brow together, sighing. He waited, not moving. He wasn't going to leave, that would only make it worse, but he wouldn't react either, that would be too unpredictable. No, just waiting was good enough.

Mongolia sobbed and screamed, shaking like a leaf in his corner. He pulled his hair, begging all the despair to just vacate his body, to leave him alone. He didn't want to be tormented any longer.

Eventually, he did manage to calm himself down to the point of gentle sniveling. His face was pink with embarrassment and shame. He stood up and walked over to China, plopping down next to the man, hoping to be held again. "_'_M sorry, China..."

"I've seen worse," China replied, gathering Mongolia up in his arms once more. "Do you feel better, aru?"

Mongolia leaned his forehead on China's shoulder. "I dunno...I think so. My head is so muddled I can't think straight." The two remained silent for a moment until Mongolia asked a question. "Can I make him not hate me?"

China thought for a moment, sighing. "I think you can make him not hate you... But trust might be hard to come by, aru."

"I know he'll never trust me." Mongolia smiled sadly. "Just getting him not to hate me is enough. Just once I want him to smile at me and mean it." He sighed, "but I feel like the day that'll happen will be the day he defeats me."

China grimaced. "You can try," he offered weakly. Though he knew what Mongolia was saying was mostly likely true.

"Everything I try ends up getting him more pissed at me. He was kind to me for the first time last night, but that was only out of pity."

China sighed, shaking his head. "Pity might be the closest you can get, aru."

"Well then I guess I've gotten all I can get." Mongolia let his full weight rest against the much smaller country as exhaustion settled in. "Sorry, China, but I think I'm gonna pass out here for a minute..."

China nodded. "Sleep, I will bring you dinner." He proceeded to tuck Mongolian Empire into bed and make sure he was comfortable, sitting at the edge of the bed until he fell asleep, just in case he didn't want to be left alone.

"I don't want it." Mongolia mumbled as he slipped into dreamland. "I'm not hungry. Thanks though, China. I appreciate the offer."

China sighed, shaking his head. He bid Mongolia to sleep well and stayed with him until he drifted off to sleep.

When Mongolia awoke again he saw that China had also drifted off to sleep. He turned his head towards the window. It was already night time. Scratching his dark, wavy hair, Mongolia sat up and slowly got off the bed, careful not to wake China. He crept out of the room and, as quietly as he could, closed the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

Wahh...no love for Mongolia *sad face* and on top of that he kinda lost it ._. I kinda have a thing for people going mad over the ones they love~ *PD's sadistic side is showing*

-PD


	9. Chapter 9

**Shadow:** Look at us, almost done... Heheh, we have more RoChu in this, sorry if you don't like it, but it's over quick. Only one chapter left after this!

* * *

><p>Russia was stalking down the hall with his scarf billowing behind him until he stopped before a door. He knocked gently. "China?" he called, frowning, unsure if China would answer the door. They were on...better terms. But it was still rocky.<p>

China opened the door. His eyes widened slightly with surprise at the unexpected guest, but allowed the now fully-grown country inside to his room. "Do you need something, aru?"

"I had something to ask you," Russia admitted, stepping inside hesitantly. "Is that okay?"

"Yes, that's fine, aru." China waited until Russia was fully inside before closing the door, ensuring their privacy. "Is something the matter, aru?"

"I was wondering if something was wrong with Mongolia," Russia asked, looking over his shoulder at the elder nation. "His taxes have lessened significantly in my land." That and he hadn't touched Russia in...well... He didn't know; it had been a long time.

_'There are a lot of things wrong with that country, aru...'_ China thought to himself sadly. He let out a sigh. He'd had a feeling that Russia would question the empire's unusual change in behavior eventually, so he may as well explain as best he could. Though he wasn't sure how much he felt was okay to tell Russia and how much he should keep to himself. "Mongolia hasn't been feeling well lately, aru." He began, not too sure where to go from there.

"Even when things have been to shit with his country he's never failed to collect taxes before, why now?" Russia demanded in his low voice, turning to face the other.

"He would be happy to know you're concerned, aru." China gave an optimistic little smile, but it died away when he began explaining again. "He's not the same man he was 300 years ago. Something within him has been damaged, weakening him, aru."

Russia growled and took a seat on China's bed. "It is not that I care. But my people are growing concerned of invasion." Before when Mongolian Empire had skipped out on taking the taxes they had only brutally invaded later to take it forcefully.

"Oh, I see, aru." China thought for a moment. "I don't believe that you'll be invaded. You're a strong country, Russia, I'm sure you'll do well against an invasion, aru." The elder encouraged.

Russia grunted in agreement. "Da, I know. But only against a small invasion." He knew he didn't have the resources to stage a full on coup.

"Oh? Are you not properly supplied? If so, I could help you." China offered, running the munitions numbers over in his head.

Russia perked up at the offer. Was China offering him help in a revolution? "That... I would be eternally grateful."

"Well, it would benefit me as well. I can spare a few supplies in exchange for a chance at freedom from under Mongolia's rule, aru." China said in all honesty. "I don't hate Mongolia as you do, but I would much rather be free, aru."

"I do not hate him. I resent him. But not hate..." Russia sighed, grimacing. "I would be more than willing to return the favor to you as well," he offered, standing once more. "But as I am now I do not have the weapons nor the money. Manpower I have."

"Then I can give you the weapons, and you will fight for our freedom. It sounds like a fair trade to me, aru."

Russia nodded, holding his gloved hand out to shake on it. "I can deliver, I only need supplies. We have a deal, da?"

"It's a deal, aru!" China took Russia's hand and shook it firmly, the smile on his face looking similar to that of a child who had a nasty prank in mind.

Russia smirked. "Thank you, China." He gave a small bow, knowing that was important to the other. He turned to the door, intending to leave to send letters to his princes.

China wrapped a pale hand around Russia's wrist. "You know, you could pay me back now...if you'd like, aru..."

Russia looked to the elder nation, frowning. "What do you mean?" He didn't have anything to give China in return for now...

China grabbed Russia's other wrist and turned him so they were facing each other. He let go of one of Russia's wrists and gently ran it over the large chest. "You can pay me back with what you've got...right here, aru..."

Russia's eyes went wide. "I..." Was he being propositioned?

China slunk his body in close, reaching up and running a finger down the side of Russia's face. "Are you not interested, aru?" China knew he had gone out on a limb, coming onto Russia like that, but it had been worth a shot.

Russia replied by wrapping his arms tight around China's waist, yanking him into a rough kiss and pinning him against the bed quickly. He pulled away quickly, coughing awkwardly. "Th-this is alright, isn't it?"

China smirked and flicked his tongue across Russia's lips. "Try to be gentle, aru." He bent his legs and wrapped them around Russia's hips and threw his arms around Russia's neck, pulling the much younger nation in closer.

"Da," Russia replied, kissing the elder again quickly sliding a hand through China's garment and pulling his robe open, revealing his tan body beneath it. He reached for his own coat and slid the buttons open, tossing it away.

China slipped his delicate fingers into Russia's fine, silver hair, tugging at it to the point of border-lining pain. He tilted his head and slopped his tongue inside Russia's eager mouth. He could tell the youth hadn't had much experience with kissing, which surprised him, considering how often he'd been with Mongolia. Had they never kissed?

Russia grunted, doing his best to kiss the other without seeming too inexperienced. He reached between them to grasp China's manhood, stroking and squeezing him until he was brought to erection.

"Mmf!" Where Russia lacked in kissing experience he made up for it with his incredibly handjob. He arched his back at Russia's touch, a moan shamelessly slither out of his lips.

Russia purred and reached down to undo his pants, releasing his large, semihard cock.

China looked down at Russia's half-hard member. He remembered the first time he'd seen Russia's dick he'd been absolutely mortified. But looking at it now, he couldn't wait to feel the hard cock thrusting deep inside of him. He felt his own member give an excited twitch.

Russia pulled off his glove with his teeth and let it fall as he placed three fingers in his mouth to get them wet. He wasn't about to just fuck China raw, he didn't want to hurt him...

China pulled Russia's fingers from his mouth and placed them in hos own, sucking and swirling his tongue as he locked eyes with Russia, sending out his feeling of desire with his shining brown eyes. He gently rolled his hips, teasing Russia.

Russia groaned, pulling his fingers back and raising China's hips, spreading his legs and prodding at his entrance, tentatively sliding a finger inside him. He quickly tried to locate China's sweet spot, not wanting to cause him any pain.

China bucked his hips against Russia's finger, making the tip if the flexible appendage dig against that tender bundle of nerves. "Nnn...You can be a little rougher than that, aru..."

Russia nodded, pressing in a second finger and beginning to pump them in and out evenly. He forcefully shoved China's legs apart, in a way he figured rough. He pressed his fingers against China's sweet spot, eagerly pressing a third finger in.

"Ohh, Russia! I need more, aru! Please, I want you inside, aru!" China's face flushed a deep pink as he rolled his his into Russia's thrusts. He cupped Russia's face and brought him in for an open-mouthed kiss.

Russia grunted and withdrew his fingers. He pulled China's legs around his hips and positioned himself, pushing inside until he was completely seated inside the other. He groaned, shuddering at the tight heat and pleasure spiking from his cock.

China threw his head back, his eyes shooting open and his mouth dropping open. "A-ahh..." With every one of Russia's thrusts, he let out a throaty gasp. He gripped onto Russia's shoulders with all his might as he was pounded into, the feeling of being completely filled wiping his mind of coherent thoughts.

Russia growled, supporting himself up with one arm as he hoisted China's hips up to fuck the elder nation as best he could, pounding hard into the tight heat beneath him. "Fuck," he muttered, moaning in Russian, "nn... Fuck, why so eager all of the sudden?"

China's words were broken up by moans and gasps as he tried his best to explain. "I was thinking...about our first time...and now...you're so mature...I don't know...I just...really wanted you..." China's head rolled to the side, his eyes scrunched up in pleasure.

Russia grunted in reply, unable to truly figure out what words to use. He hiked one of China's legs up higher, pressing them to his chest to get even deeper. He was mostly running off of what Mongolia had done to him before. Though at least this was consensual.

Feeling Russia's cock reach even further inside of him, China let a heady moan rise from his throat. He cursed in Chinese every time his cock gave excited little jumps. It felt so much better than the time he'd been raped. This time he was feeling pure pleasure.

Russia groaned, rocking deeper into the other, getting as far as he could as hard as he could.

China slowly opened his lust-glazed eyes. The dark orbs shot open when he saw that the door was wide open. He wasn't mortified to see that the door had been left ajar, what had startled him clear out of his skin was that there was a person standing in the doorway.

"Mongolia!"

Russia looked over, motions coming to a slow as he saw Mongolian Empire in the door. "Fuck..." Would a 'it's not what it looks like' do well in this situation? Probably not...

Mongolia's despondent expression had become commonplace around the house ever since he'd confessed, but the way his eyes shone, as if he was trying his hardest not to cry, were even sadder and more distant than ever. His hair had become unkempt, and he hadn't shaved n a few days. His body had lost its proud posture, as well as most of its muscle. The once-powerful empire downcast his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but found that there was nothing he could say. So he crossed his arms, backed out of the doorway, and turned to leave.

Russia growled, beginning to huff impatiently with the promise of orgasm. "Fuck... Ch-China..." Was he a terrible person for continuing to move? Well, why should he have to stop if Mongolia interrupted them.

"R-Russia..." China was shocked that the younger nation was able to continue after what had just happened. He couldn't, however, deny that what Russia was doing felt good, but as he reached orgasm, he felt like he had just done something horribly wrong...

Moaning, Russia cupped China's face and slanted his lips over the other's, rutting into him desperately. He grunted one last time as he felt his cock being squeezed impossibly tight with China's orgasm and bringing forth his own. His rutting slowed to a stop with a soft sigh in post-coital bliss, milking the last bits of his orgasm.

China semi-reluctantly kissed back. He'd lost a little bit of respect for Russia, and also felt that a seed of guilt had been planted in his gut. He gently pushed Russia off and got up from the bed. "I believe I should see how Mongolia's doing, aru." He whispered so quietly he may as well have said nothing.

"Thank you," Russia said, moving back to pull up his pants and get his coat. "I'll send word that you are sending supplies. As soon as I am able, I will return the manpower." Russia dressed himself properly and went to his room to write a few letters before sending them to the messenger to give to his superiors.

China felt a wrench in his heart when he thought about the launch of an attack on Mongolia. He didn't want to be held captive any longer, but he may as well have fought a war against the soon to be deceased. He frowned and bit his lip, getting dressed before heading off to search for Mongolia.

Mongolia walked on unsteady legs through the halls of his house, making his way downstairs. He absentmindedly grabbed his coat and hat and threw open the door, his thin body shivering violently in the winter wind. He stepped out into the deep snow and never looked back as he walked straight into the woods.

China saw Mongolia going outside and took a heavy coat before following, running to him. "Mongolia," he called, getting to the empire and gripping the back of his coat. "Mongolia, where are you going, aru?"

Mongolia was silent for a moment; he didn't want his tears to get into his mouth. "No where that concerns you." He jerked free, stumbling forwards for a moment before straightening up as best he could, and continued on his journey, viciously wiping his face free from any offending moisture.

"Mongolia, please don't go out there, aru," China pleaded, "it...it wasn't what it looked like..." He knew it wouldn't work, it would probably come back to bite him in the ass, but he had to try and make it better.

Mongolia looked back at China, his eyes shooting poisonous daggers at the traitor. In those eyes were decades of anguish that he had silently endured, knowing that Russia could never be his, but still thinking they shared something...special. Fucked up, yet special. He sent the feeling of betrayal, how he had thought he could count on China, only to be stabbed in the back while he was at his weakest,

China winced, seeing how hurt the other was. "Please, Mongolia," he pleaded, reaching out to take Mongolian Empire's hand. "Come back inside, aru... "

Mongolia stared at China a moment longer before turning forwards again and continuing on his way. He didn't know when he'd be back or where he was going. What he did know was that no one would be waiting for him to return.

China dogged the other continually. "Please, Mongolia, aru," he begged, grasping at the back of his coat. "Please, come inside. Th-the only reason Russia came to me was because he was concerned for you!"

"Shut the fuck up, China. How dare you say something like that to me? The only reason he'd ask about me would be because it directly affected him." Mongolian Empire picked up his pace. He wanted to get away from China as soon as possible. It hurt too much to be near him. "Go back to your new lover. I bet he's dying to fill your hole again."

"It does directly affect him, aru!" China insisted, still refusing to be left alone. "And he wasn't... He didn't start it, aru. It was me. He didn't want to at first, aru," China assured him, though he knew it might make it worse immediately, but hopefully in the end it would help.

At first, Mongolia had been prepared to snark about how even now Russia continued to use him to his own benefit. But at China's confession he was frozen solid. He spun around and locked eyes with China. Mongolia's mouth and eyes were both open wide, unable to believe what he heard. He looked around helplessly, like a frightened child who'd just been smacked across the face for doing nothing wrong. He was surrounded by traitors; he couldn't trust anyone. He was completely alone.

"Come back to the house, aru," China pleaded, reaching for Mongolian Empire's hand. "Please, you can't just leave, aru..."

Mongolia withdrew faster than he could think. He looked at China as if he was seeing a demon that'd come for his soul. He took a few shaky steps backwards before turning around and bolting through the woods as fast as he could, ignoring China's pleas for him to return to the house.

Mongolia ran off too fast for China to chase off after him. He sighed and turned back, following his footsteps back to the house. Huddling up in his room, China curled up on his bed, feeling terrible.

Mongolia's weakened body couldn't carry him any further and he collapsed in the snow. He coughed violently as he tried to catch his breath. He sat back against a tree and wailed unabashedly into the nothingness.

Russia heard crying in the other room, the one he'd just left and got up from his letters, moving over to peer inside, the door having been left ajar. "China? Is something wrong?"

China looked up at Russia with bloodshot, teary eyes and a dripping nose. "I feel so horrible, aru..." He curled back up into a tight little ball. "I shouldn't have...I shouldn't have done that with you, aru..."

Russia grimaced, pushing the door open and stepping inside. "What happened?"

"I went to go find Mongolia, aru..." He was so close to crying again that his voice warbled as he spoke, making it hard to understand, especially because he'd reverted back to Chinese. The rest of what he said was unintelligible.

Russia grimaced. He could only speak at most broken Chinese, so he only understood about half of what China had said, and even then it was fairly garbled. "It is alright," he assured the other, coming to sit on the bed and hold him. "It isn't your fault."

"Yes it is, aru!" China cried, his face was contorted with an ugly frown as he tried not to cry again. "I knew how he felt and still I...I still did all that, aru..." He ran a hand through his hair, "And what's worse, I can't even get him to come back into the house, aru!" He wildly gestured at the window to further express his point.

Mongolia could freeze with Zima for all Russia cared, but it was disturbing to see it had such a troubling effect on the other. "He doesn't need your attention," he said in his best Chinese, hoping it would be easier for China.

"Russia," China looked up at him with all seriousness, "there's only so far that heartless cruelty can go. After that it's just pathetic."

"Are you talking about me or him?" Russia asked in a childish voice, honestly not knowing what China was getting at.

China felt frustration bubble up in the pit of his stomach. Unable to believe what Russia was saying, China rolled over. He'd had enough of the bigoted attitude. He rolled over on his bed, his back to Russia. If the kid couldn't figure it out then he'd never understand.

"Oh...you were talking about me, weren't you?" Russia deduced in a monotonous voice. "Fine then." He stood. He didn't quite understand why China had said that. His chest hurt slightly... But he wasn't cruel, was he? ...Was he?

China didn't know where Russia was planning to go or what he was planning to do. He knew that Mongolia wouldn't listen to him anymore, but he was afraid of what would happen if Russia went to see him. Either way, there was nothing he could do.

Russia left the room and went outside, following the footsteps that lead further into the woods. He went until he found Mongolia up against a tree with a light layer of snow building up over him. "You look pathetic."

"Yeah." Mongolia agreed in a weak voice. He coughed a moment. "What do you want from me? I want to be alone." Mongolia was in such a frazzled state of mind he didn't even notice how reversed their roles were.

"You don't get to die yet," Russia growled, leaning down and grabbing Mongolia by the middle, hoisting him over his shoulder and turning back towards the house, following his footsteps back.

Mongolia wriggled and kicked as the young man picked him up. He managed to wriggle off Russia's shoulder, but fell on his side into the snow. Shakily, he got to his feet and began brushing the snow off. "Don't you touch me. I'm not planning on dying, I just want to be alone. Go back to the nice cushy house and your warm tasty food and that new bitch of yours. I don't want anything to do with you."

"I don't want a relationship with China," Russia replied, tilting his head slightly with his childish voice. "We were just confirming business."

"First of all: that's fucking bullshit, and second: I don't care what you were doing." An obvious lie. "Leave me alone. I don't want to see your stupid, bratty face." Mongolia huffed and turned to walk away.

"Believe what you like," Russia sighed, obviously annoyed now. He grabbed Mongolian Empire once more and tossed him over his shoulder, holding tight so he couldn't get away. "You are the one who is acting like a brat." It was then that he realized that...Mongolia wasn't bigger than him anymore.

"I didn't ask you to come out here. Leave me alone, bastard. I don't want to see hide nor hair of your stupid ass." Mongolia would've struggled more, but his body was physically exhausted from his poor diet and lack of sleep. In his current condition, he couldn't fight against Russia. "Just..." Mongolia was a grown man. It was inexcusable to cry, "just put me down...please..." He wasn't gonna cry, he wasn't gonna cry, he wasn't going to cry...

Russia snorted, "You're acting like me when I was first under your rule. Embarrassing, isn't it?" He didn't let go, making sure to hold tight. He could see the house coming into view.

"No...it isn't..." Tears ran down Mongolia's face. He watched as they dropped off his nose and fell into the snow. "It's painful..."

"Now you know why I always cried."

"You cried because you were given something you didn't want. I'm crying because I have nothing."

"You have an empire, which is a fucklot more than I've got," Russia snorted. He opened the door to the house and dragged Mongolian Empire upstairs to put him to bed, forcefully if need be.

Mongolia smiled sadly. "What's a nice plate if there's nothing on it?"

"It's still worth more than shit."

"Yeah well look at me. I'm frail and pale. You and China are probably going to rebel soon. And I'll be left all alone. You have someone to return to. You _were_ my someone to return to."

Russia kicked open Mongolian Empire's door and tossed him on the bed. "Go to sleep."

"I don't want to." The world of nightmares wasn't a fun place to go running to.

"Not my problem," Russia snorted, turning to the door.

"Russia..." Mongolia's sleepless eyes were clouded as he looked at Russia with half-lidded eyes. "Who made you come get me?"

Russia looked over at the empire, almost out the door. He was silent for a long time. "I'm the only one that gets to fuck you over like you've fucked me." And with that, he left, slamming the door behind him ominously.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

Holy crap. The angst in this chapter was fun to write! For me at least, for all of you who read my stuff I'm more accustomed to doing fluff *nods* but this was still oober fun to write! 83

-PD


	10. Chapter 10

**Shadow:** Hahahaha~! The end! Thanks for sticking it out you guys :3 Everything is laid to peace here. (And questions as to who is in the car with Russia at the end, that's left for speculation)

* * *

><p>Mongolia was on his knees in the dirt. His breathing was ragged and he was covered in battle wounds, wounds that would some day join his collection of scars. The day had finally come. He'd been dreading this day for the past couple hundred years and it had finally arrived. Russia had surpassed him. He'd won.<p>

Russia towered over the other, looking down with a stoic face. He raised a boot and pressed it on Mongolian Empire's back, pushing him further into the dirt. "You look pathetic." _Good._

"What, no speech?" Mongolia snarked, "You could've at least come up with something more original."

"I don't need to." Russia kicked the former empire into the dirt. He moved behind the other and looked over him. "I think you deserve something I've been taking for over two hundred years..." He leaned down and shoved Mongolia further into the mud and dirt, pushing his arms above his head, making it obvious what he was going to do.

Mongolia gritted his teeth. He wasn't scared of this brat. "The fuck you think you're doing? Thought you were better than this." Mongolia struggled against Russia's hold. He didn't want to admit it, but Russia had grown up. He was a big country now, one that could easily survive on his own. Mongolia, on the other hand, had grown weak, and he was going to be punished for centuries of wrongdoings.

"You brought this upon yourself," Russia growled, yanking Mongolia's pants down. "What you did to me hundreds of times over the years, I'm going to do to you _once_."

Mongolia could feel the cool of the air against his ass and panic slowly started to prickle throughout his system. He began struggling more than before, getting his hands free and somehow managing to kick Russia in the gut, stunning the brat for a moment. He pulled up his pants and crawled forward a few feet. "But why do _you_ feel it necessary to rape me? Why not get someone else to do it? I'm sure they'd let you watch." He taunted.

Russia grunted in pain and quickly pinned the other once more. "Not nearly as satisfying... Though I might let my soldiers do what they want with you when I'm done..." He undid his pants and worked himself to erection, yanking Mongolia's pants down once more and pressing his tip against the unstretched hole.

When Mongolia felt the tip of that familiar dick in a very unfamiliar place, his thoughts scattered everywhere as drops of icy cold fear ran down his back, making him shiver. He twisted his head around to see what the hell was going on, even though it was blatantly obvious. Russia was going to take him, and take him dry. He would bleed, he was sure, but, if Russia followed through with his 'soldiers threat,' then at least his blood would provide him with a sort of lubricant for what was to come.

Russia shoved himself inside the former empire, grunting softly. He could only get about halfway in before Mongolia's tight insides forced him to pause and let him adjust before he could go any further.

Mongolia contained a pained cry as his virgin hole was brutalized. He'd never had anything inside there, and he could feel the sharp sting of his insides being torn by Russia's throbbing member. He buried his face into his forearms and gasped and panted into them, trying to relax as much as possible so maybe it wouldn't hurt as bad.

Russia snorted, biting back a moan. He didn't want to make this about pleasure. It was about power and dominance. "A virgin? I wouldn't think that about you..." Russia had figured Mongolia wasn't a virgin in either sense...

Mongolia spat out a bark of mocking laughter. "You should know better than anyone-ah, shit!-that I'm not a virgin. Just cause I've never been topped...don't make me a virgin..." He grit his teeth and screwed up his face with pain.

"Fine then, let me correct myself," Russia growled, shoving himself in the rest of the way forcefully. He gave Mongolia a harsh smack on the ass. "_Ass_ virgin."

"Nnn-AH! A-And what's so wrong with that? Wh-What, y-you proud not to be an a-ah, ah, Ahh~ a-ass virgin?" Mongolia tried his damnedest to not cry out, he really did. But when he felt Russia's full length press inside of him and hit that spot with such force...he didn't even know he was hard until he came prematurely. His chest heaved with post-coital dissatisfaction. Of course, just because he shot his first load that didn't mean Russia was anywhere near done yet.

"No. It just makes it even more painful for you," Russia snorted, beginning to move roughly, reaching forward to dig his hand through Mongolia's thick locks of dark, slightly curly hair. He used his hair for leverage, fucking him hard. He noticed Mongolia had reached an orgasm and growled. "You really are fucked up."

Mongolia gasped and cursed in his native tongue as his head was yanked back at an unnatural angle. Somehow, he was able to get out what he wanted to say through all the grunts and groans. "Shut up...I haven't been touched in months after ha-haaaving had sex ev-everyday for o-over 200 years. It's ju-just a c-conditioned respon...fu~uck!"

Russia snorted indignantly but didn't say anything else. He shoved Mongolia's face into the dirt to shut him up. "Eat snow and dirt, slut." Not as good as shit, but it would do for now. Besides, it was about humiliating Mongolia for the two hundred years he had been humiliated. This was entirely justified.

Mongolia didn't dare open his mouth. For one, he didn't want mud in his mouth. He clamped his mouth shut and didn't let even the slightest whimper escape his throat. If Russia wanted to hear him cry out, he wasn't going to give him the satisfaction, no matter how much pain he was in, or how much blood he felt pooling inside his ass.

Russia began rutting into the other rougher, making sure to purposefully miss Mongolia's sweet spot, just to make it more painful for him.

Mongolia shifted his hips until he got Russia pounding into him at that perfect angle. He wasn't about to let just lie there and do what Russia said. "Fuck, Russia, finish up already!"

Russia changed up his angle once more, making sure to sporadically hit different places other than Mongolia's prostate. "Shut up and take it like a bitch," he growled, shoving Mongolia's face into the dirt and mud again, hoping his mouth had been open. Russia growled, feeling close to his end, and slowed down to prolong his climax.

Mongolia shut his eyes as tightly as he could as his face was shoved into the ground. He couldn't talk back without getting a mouthful of mud in his mouth, and he wasn't going to give Russia that satisfaction.

Russia grunted and shuddered, thoroughly fucking Mongolia into the muddy snow. He shuddered, holding back to try and make it so that he lasted longer. He wanted this to last as long as possible- to humiliate the other as much as possible.

Mongolia could sense that Russia was close. The younger nation's movements were becoming more for the boy's pleasure and less for Mongolia's pain. He smirked and clenched the muscles in his ass, trying to bring the younger nation to his peak. Mongolia could feel that his dick had gone hard again, the sensitive tip brushing against the ground, sending faint quivers of pleasure through his system.

Russia gasped slightly, feeling himself about to bust. He pulled out quickly, saving him from cumming prematurely. He groaned, gritting his teeth as the cold air surrounded his dick. He pushed himself back in, easily finding a rhythm again. He wasn't going to let this stop anytime soon.

"What? Can't last more than a few minutes before you need to come? Pervert..." Mongolia looked back at Russia. Even though he'd lost in the battle, Russia wasn't about to defeat him in sex. He had a long way to go before he'd admit defeat.

"I said shut up," Russia growled, eyes narrowing down to angry little amethyst slits. He made sure to pummel hard into the former empire's ass, purposefully missing his prostate to make sure he would be nice and tender for the next few days because of it.

"Why should I listen to you?" He choked out. He was grunting and groaning every time Russia pounded into him. He wouldn't be able to move from his bed for a while. He shifted his hips, trying to get Russia to hit that spot inside of him.

"Because I'm better than you," Russia snarled, shifting his angle as Mongolia shifted his hips. He refused to give the other the pleasure he seemed to be deriving from this. "You're a slut," he growled, face twisting into one of disgust. He was resolved about letting his soldiers have the former empire now. "Maybe my army will be enough for you," he snorted, changing up his angle once more.

Mongolia twisted his hips away from Russia's cock, just to be annoying. "No, Russia, we're very much alike." Mongolia didn't feel the need to react to Russia's threat. This sort of physical punishment he could deal with. It was the emotions that hurt him the most. He would have figured Russia knew that by now.

Russia anchored Mongolia's hips in spot with one hand, growling. "Bullshit," he growled, shoving the former empire's face into the ground again as he moaned and came abruptly. He panted and shivered, having not meant to cum to prematurely... Oh well, his soldiers could fuck the other up more soon.

Mongolia shuddered as he experienced for the first time the sensation of hot cum flooding his insides. "Sorry, Russia," he gasped into the dirt, "but we're a lot more similar that you'd ever admit."

Russia growled, obviously not amused with the comment. He pulled out and did up his pants, grabbing Mongolia by his hair and pulling him with him towards the camp he'd set up nearby where many of his soldiers were waiting. Hopefully most of them would be well enough for some fun. When he returned to the camp he tossed Mongolia in the middle, crossing his arms. He made sure he had the attention of his soldiers before he went on, "use him until your balls are empty," he offered to them before he turned and went to lean against a nearby tree to watch.

Mongolia was surprised, to say the bare minimum, when he heard Russia's order. 300 years ago, the kid probably would have ordered him to get beaten to a pulp or to have his dick cut off or something more violently brutal. "I'm disappointed in you, Russia. Even I wouldn't have done something like this." This time, it wasn't just a taunt. Mongolia was mostly serious when he voiced his opinion.

"I don't care," Russia replied in a sickly sweet and childish voice, smiling innocently at the other as some of the less confused soldiers moved in on the beaten, weak nation on the ground.

Without even looking at what surrounded him, Mongolia was well aware that he wouldn't escape. His vision became tunneled, and all that he saw before him was Russia. He had practically instantaneous little flashes back to the past, back to when Russia had first come under his power. He watched the little images of Russia flash before him, going forward in time until they became the sick, twisted young man that stood before him. Not even when he felt the first pair of foreign hands molest his body did he take his eyes off of Russia.

Russia laughed bitterly as he watched one of his soldiers move in first thing on Mongolia's abused hole, releasing his cock from his pants and shoving himself in. Russia gestured for some other soldiers to join in, and they hesitantly went in for the former empire on the ground, occupying his mouth and one of his hands.

Mongolia held back his cries of pain as he felt his tender hole get violated by more than one aggressive cock. If it weren't for all the horny men with their dirty shlongs blocking the view, Mongolia would've continued starting Russia down, trying to prove to the now independent country that even though he was free, he would never hold power over him. He refused to be broken. That was something only Russia himself could do.

Vaguely in Russia's mind, he knew this would probably be something that he would regret later. He crushed the thought. Later wasn't now, despite how he knew it would be one day. Until then, he would live with it, and he would smile. The corners of his mouth were turned up painfully far in the form of a plastic smile, one he assured would stay for a long time.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Present Day:<em>**

Russia stood in front of the big house (not as big as his, but then again, no one's was) and hesitantly reached up to tap on the door with his faucet pipe. He was nervous, though he didn't let it show. He just wanted to do something about what he had been thinking about lately...

"Coming!" A maid called from the other side of the door. She opened the door and her mouth dropped open when she saw who was standing there. "R-Russia! Oh, pardon me, I mean, Russia-_sama_." She opened the door and let the country inside. "I'll go fetch Mongolia-sama right away." She closed the door and hurried up the stairs, calling out to her master.

Russia smiled pleasantly at her and clasped his hands behind his back innocently, hiding his pipe so he didn't seem too threatening. "Just Russia is fine, da?" he replied, smiling shyly at his rusty Mongolian. It was probably a much older dialect than the maid was used to...

The maid came back downstairs and bowed politely. "Mongolia-sama will be with you momentarily." She straightened up and hurried off to go back to work. It was about 5 minutes before Mongolia came downstairs. He had never regained all his weight back, but at least he didn't look like the wreck he had when Russia left his home. Mongolia, now no longer able to call himself Mongolian Empire, looked up at his guest and immediately stiffened. What was he doing here? What did he want? What was he planning?

Russia smiled shyly. "Privyet, Mongolia," he greeted, lowering his head slightly. He had gained a bit of weight since he'd last seen the empire, and he was almost pudgy, though most of it was hidden muscle below his coat. "I am probably the last person you would care to see casually... But I was hoping I could tell you something important. ...Important to me."

Mongolia gripped at his clothes, his brow furrowing in distaste. The last time he had seen Russia was after he'd been covered in the ejaculate of his enemies, left lying naked in the mud and snow, waiting for his remaining soldiers to come find his sorry ass and take him home. He was tempted to throw a fit and kick the bastard out of his house, but he kept his cool and invited Russia to sit down. He even asked for tea to be served to him and his guest.

"Well," he asked, "what do you want?"

"Nyet, I won't stay long," Russia replied sweetly, staying out in front of the door and declining the tea. "I wanted to tell you I apologize for everything in the past. I'm sorry. And that I forgive everything you did to me. I hope you can forgive me too."

Mongolia's hand jerked as he was pouring himself his cup of tea, spilling it over his thumb. He quickly placed the cup on the table and stuck his thumb in his mouth. "Ow..." He muttered before looking up at Russia; he didn't know what to say. "Really now."

Russia nodded. "I mean this in a completely platonic way," he assured him, tilting his head like an innocent child with his sweet smile. "I committed uncalled for acts of sin against you, and I am sorry. I apologize that it took me well over six centuries to see that, and even if you don't forgive me, I forgive you for the invasions and every time you forced me."

"My, you've really grown up." Mongolia said fondly, allowing a small smile to escape. As the centuries had passed, Mongolia had thought time and time again about the younger nation. Sure, he'd been hurt when everything had come crashing down, but feeling otherwise would've been practically impossible. Did he feel anger? Yes. But hate? He didn't think he ever could, no matter what the younger nation did.

Russia smiled pleasantly, tucking away his faucet pipe in his coat. "I should get back home now. I hope you have a nice day." He waved and turned around to head back down to the car waiting for him at the end of the driveway.

"Russia!" Mongolia called, halting the young man in his tracks.

Russia looked over his shoulder, turning to face the other properly, though looking a little puzzled. He had apologized, what was wrong now...? "Da?"

A smile quirked at the familiar Russian response. He wanted to tell the younger nation to take care, but he for some reason he couldn't bring himself to say it. He also wanted to make a snarky jab about Russia's weight, but deemed it inappropriate. He folded his arms and looked down at the ground, shaking his head. "Never mind." He looked back up at the boy he'd brought into his house almost a millennia ago.

Russia smiled at him warmly. A genuine smile that he hadn't brought up in a long time. "Alright, spasiba for listening, Mongolia. Goodbye~" He turned back to his walking, disappearing inside his car where someone was in the driver's seat. He leaned over to give the person a kiss and a hug before the car sped off.

Mongolia turned away from Russia and his lover, not wanting to see that Russia had gone on and bettered his life, while he continued living alone, isolated from the rest of the world. Though he felt no resentment towards Russia, he'd been scarred. He never went on to let someone in, politically or emotionally after Russia had left, and he probably never would. He slowly shut his big wooden door, finally closing himself off from the world, and from his first and only love, for what he would safely presume to be the rest of his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

THE END!

Holy crap! :3 Hope you all enjoyed it! And we hope you'll see us in our next collab~

-PD


End file.
